


Blood Bounded

by Gamer_Reader



Series: Choices: BloodBound [1]
Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Crossover Nightbound, Drama, Dreaming, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Minor Violence, Romance, Unofficial Sequel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 69,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamer_Reader/pseuds/Gamer_Reader
Summary: What if it's true that our LI turned us because to save us and couldn't bare to lose MC? How will MC adapt to her new life? What about Rheya now coming back? How will the gang stop her from taking over like Gaius did? How about MC and Kamilah's relationship?





	1. "A Chance To Live"

**Author's Note:**

> Apologizing in advance for my awful English.

Samantha lift one of her weak hands toward Kamilah’s face. She takes it on her own and presses it to her cheek, leaving a bloody handprint there while she held her close as she could despite all the blood on them from Samantha’s sword wound. Jax eyes close shut, looking away, not wanting to take his sword that could kill her instantly. Lily sobs, her hands shaking, trying to wipe her tears off her eyes and glasses while with her other holding onto her crossbow. Adrian covers his face with one of his hands, not wanting to believe this is happening.

“I don’t... want to leave you...” Samantha says sadly, several tears fall, shuddering as her vision begins to fade and edges are darkening. “Kamilah, I… I’m cold… really cold….” Her body shivering.

Kamilah was in sadness, more than ever, “Samantha...” All she said, her hand strokes the the injured mortal’s cheek tenderly, drawing her close. The tears in her eyes falls, “Samantha. Listen to me. You are strong. You are brave. You are the most wonderful woman I've ever met.” The vampire’s voice breaking, “And I love you... I love you, ok? I’m… so sorry I never said it to you…. Damn it, I feel like a coward. I should’ve said it before …. Before we went to Gaius. I love you Samantha… And I always will. ” Her eyes shut close, trying to keep more tears falling because she couldn’t cry until her. 

But feeling the Mortal still, her body becomes cold and pale. Her eyes go dark, no longer in their normal color. Samantha sinking further and further into the dark…

Kamilah finally opens her eyes, realizing she’s losing blood, near the brink of death, “Goddamnit Sam… Damn it…. I’m so stupid.. A coward… ” Her anger and guilt forming inside of her, she embraces her tighter, not caring that the blood is covering her whole front on her suit.

“Kamilah… I...” Samantha’s voice breaking while teary in her eyes.

“Shh.” All she says, shushing her to not let her keep talking. She gives her one lingering kiss on Samantha’s lips, then tilts her head down to kiss her forehead. “We’ll end this once and for all. Gaius will be dead. I’ll be free…. And I’ll be yours.” 

Back from reminiscing, while still cradling her, one of her hands balls into a fist, but let's go as she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Kamilah, what… Should we do now?” Adrian asks her, a tear falls, not knowing what would he wanna do with Samantha now. Losing his assistant and now close friend. His mind runs into conflict, thinking between two options. 

Kamilah eyes close once again, trying to gather herself, sighing heavily, “I’m gonna turn her… Give her a spot in my clan… And brand her…. I am not losing her… I am not losing this chance to truly live… I can’t…. Not without her… ” She responds, her eyes flared red, her mind becomes determined. The vampire uses one of her wrists while still holding onto Samantha’s body, making a bloody gash with her fangs. The blood drips out, Kamilah quickly puts her injured wrist toward her mortal, close enough for it to touch her mouth. 

After a few seconds, the blood is able to fall in Samantha’s mouth, weakly drinking the red content. Then slowly taking the sword off her chest, giving it back to Jax. 

The smell of blood lingers from all 4 vampires, but they are able to resist all the blood that even if they feel a bit hungered, they’re too distraught to even wanna have a taste

Then Kamilah gets up, putting one of her arms under Samantha’s knees and the other around her back to carry her up. The Mortal’s head rests on Kamilah’s shoulder as she cradles her close. “We must go, the longer we wait around here, the more chances she’ll come feral.” Her expression not changing as she walks off to get out of the building as the other follow. 

Jax shakes his head, “Look, I get…. I understand that you’ve been through so much. I know you don’t want to go through this, but are you sure? What if anything happens? If she did become feral?” He asks.

Kamilah keeps walking, not looking at him, “Then…. Then one of us will have to kill her...” She responds before they are outside. 

They all quickly try to get to the sarcophagus in Adrian’s building. Unfortunately, the Raines Corp building has so many cracks and parts of it become rubble, but when they look inside carefully, the basement was still surprisingly still standing underground.  
Adrian and Jax quickly open the sarcophagus’s lid, Kamilah gently place her inside before the men close it for her. 

“Now we wait...” Adrian says sadly, his hands in his pockets. 

Jax tucks his hands under his biceps, his head tilts down. 

Lily wraps her arms around herself, now trying not to cry anymore, giving herself hope that her best friend will be ok. “She’ll be ok, right? Like with me. I didn’t go feral. She won’t be too. I know it!” The purple haired vampire says with determination.

Kamilah kneels down in front of the sarcophagus, not responding, but watching it. 

Adrian gives his blood sister his hand on her shoulder, trying to give some comfort, “Let’s go, we can go out and do some work around here.” 

Finally, Kamilah looks by turning her head slowly to look up at her young blood brother, “Go... ” She said. Her voice is low and quiet. “I must stay here...”

“Kamilah… You don’t have to stay here the whole time… We can kill time...” Adrian saddens more, looking at her, he’s never seen so much sadness in her, so distraught, but also a hint of anger. 

“Go brother…. You two as well… I must stay… Be there for Samantha… I am hers.. Like I promised...” Kamilah’s head bows down, like she’s doing some prayer in her mind. 

Lily puts her hand on Adrian’s shoulder, “Let’s not force her, if she wants to stay, then let her be.” She says before letting her hand go off of the man’s shoulder. 

“I’ll go find all the remaining of my clanless I need to see how many alive. How many are dead… I’ll be back for you guys…” Jax starts walking out, but gives one last glance at the closed sarcophagus, “ And for her...” He says before disappearing out of the room.

Adrian and Lily give a nod, “Let’s go Lily… We can go and check on the clans, Kamilah’s also for her.”

Kamilah continues to watch the sarcophagus just a few feet away, kneeling, her mind clouding her thoughts and yet more tears fall out of her eyes slowly as she bows her head down.

In her mind, “When you finally are back, back with me, I promise…. I’ll stay by your side, no matter what and how long it takes. We shall be together soon…. We will build together, a better world and life for us… Damn it, I’ll buy that ridiculous tiara I promised you.... You will be part of Clan Sayeed… And i’ll be yours…. All of that will be yours.. Forever till the end of our time… My love ...” She looks back up.

Meanwhile, Samantha awakes, in the dark, in the cold. “Hhh...” Her eyes wide open. Her whole body feels strange. She doesn’t know where she is. She doesn’t know what’s happening. 

The Young woman’s heart pounded in horror, but she can’t move, even as she flails. She’s trapped somewhere. Somewhere tight and dark. 

Still… Something bubbles up inside of her. Something searing. A change. A transformation. 

Samantha feels a weird sensation in her teeth like almost having a toothache. Then…. Two of her teeth extends into fangs, her eyes turning into a bloody red and her desire from thirst forms in her throat. 

“Oh my god... ” Panic takes over her.


	2. "Can Never Be the Same"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my chapter had gotten pretty good, so I hope you like this next chapter and see what happens to MC.

**Panic takes over Samantha, not knowing what to do. It was pitch black, tight inside something she isn’t sure of, but she figures what’s wrong with her. Thanks to her friends and love that told her about their experience when they first start turning. Her throat is taken over by thirst.**

**She moves her arms around, trying to feel what space she has around her. Then with strength she now has tries to knock the top as much as her energy she has.**

Meanwhile, a while ago, Jax was with the Clanless to get as many dead bodies to give them a proper burial with the help of those still alive.

Lily and Adrian help getting contact with the government and whatever help they can get to get any survivors, clean up New York and for rebuilding. Once in a while, they check on Kamilah, bringing her blood to help her thirst.

For Kamilah herself, while feeding herself blood, she got herself a stake and sets it down by her. Her eyes never left on the sarcophagus. Part of her is still hopeful and determined that Samantha won’t go feral. Yet another part of her feels like she didn’t do the process of turning her on time.

She remembered when she before turned her past lovers... Some she was able to turn without them going feral, but got killed... Some she wasn’t able to on time and she had to kill them. Some just didn’t want to become immortal...

Thinking now what would Samantha think? Will she accept it or get angry at her for turning her without asking permission.

Then she heard someone coming down from the sound of cemented steps getting louder from her enhanced hearing.

“Are you ready Kamilah?” Adrian having a stake in his hand, but his expression still in sadness. Lily held onto her crossbow and Jax’s hand on his sword in case things go wrong.

Kamilah takes a hold of her stake, “I….. I’m not sure. I never felt this nervous for a long time.”

Lily takes a hold of her hand that isn’t holding onto the stake, looking at her with a frown, “I know this isn’t like when you and Adrian was trying to turn me and ready to stake if I turned feral. I have faith this won’t go so bad like with me.”

Kamilah looks down at their hands, feeling the comfort of the purple haired vampire. The older vampire woman nods in agreement, “I am hopeful Lily, thank you for the comforting words. I’m … Happy that Samantha has someone like you to watch out for her.” She says before letting go of her hands away from Lily.

The Vampire Queen tightens her grip around the stake, looking at Jax and then Adrian.

Adrian sighs deeply, “Sister, you know if you don’t want to do it. I can do it. Like I did for Lily. I’ll do the same for her.” He holds up his stake.

“I’m not sure if I can handle killing my own best friend. I don’t know what I would do if I’m the one. If I have to, then I would. She would do the same.” Lily turns her head to look at Adrian after checking on her crossbow to make sure it’s loaded.

Jax unsheathed his sword and shakes his head, “You don’t have to go through this Kamilah. I know you and I had a rocky start, but let me do this to return the favor of not killing me and helping me with the clanless.”

Kamilah shaking her head, conflicted if she should do it or someone else, “I… I don’t know…. This is Samantha we’re talking about. This would’ve been easy if it’s not her, but it isn’t… I don’t wanna lose her…. If she becomes feral… I don’t know….. Maybe-” A knocking fills the vampires’ ears in the dim lighted room. Only a few torches were the only source of light they had.

Everyone looking around to see where it’s coming from. It becomes louder as they realize where the source of the sound coming from…. The sarcophagus.

Everyone’s eyes go wide, scenarios forming in their head.

“Oh my god, do you guys think?” Adrian asks, getting ready for whatever happens with the stake in his hand.

“Do you think she’s feral?” Jax holds his sword up, already in his stance.

“No.. It can’t be..” Lily’s eyes start to water a little, her hands start shaking.

Kamilah didn’t respond, stepping forward and place her hands on top of the sarcophagus.

“Adrian, open the lid.” All she finally said.

Adrian walks over, placing his hands on the lid, then looking at everyone.

All both Jax and Lily give them a nod, weapons in hand and ready.

Kamilah frowns at him, but slowly nods to have him open. Everyone is now ready to see Samantha’s state.

Raines Corp’s CEO opens the lid slowly. As it reveals the inside, it was kinda dark since the torch’s lights weren’t enough to see the full state of Samantha’s transformation.

What it is clear is that they can see the figure’s red glowing eyes.

In just seconds after, the figure jumps out, one of Samantha’s arms lunge out, but thanks to Kamilah’s reflexes, she grabs her wrists and about to stab her. The thought to stab her in front of her mind now till …...

The newly turned one in just a second grabs the vampire queen’s wrist with a tight grip with her fast reflexes. Samantha streaks up and revealing herself thanks to the torches’s flame.

Everyone’s eyes widen, they don’t see gray skin, her eyes aren’t all bloody red like the kind that the ferals would have, only her irises and pupils like the vampires would. Samantha’s fangs extend out like theirs would.

Kamilah’s grip on her slightly loosens, “Sam?” She gives a frown, in her mind she’s glad she’s not feral, but fear still in her mind about her sanity.

Samantha’s expression is showing that she’s defensive, but also in fear. Lily and Jax has their weapons lowered. Adrian still kept his stake up in case something goes wrong.

“Bestie?” Lily starts tearing, in joy she’s not feral.

Samantha blinks a few times, her expression changes to shock, then in relief, “Kamilah?” The new vampire lets go of Kamilah’s wrist as Kamilah let’s go as well, now realizing she’s fine. Her eyes darting around looking at everyone in confusion. Stepping away, out of the coffin.

Adrian sighs in relief, lowering his stake and steps toward Samantha, “We’re happy that you’re ok now. How do you feel now Samantha?”

Samantha looks at her CEO, “I’m ok, I just….. What happened after…. I killed Gaius…. I thought I’m dead...” She asks, looking at Jax and then Lily.

Lily shakes her head, stepping forward to hold her best friend’s hand, giving it a squeeze, “You got turned… We brought you to the sarcophagus to finish the process of your turning…. Kamilah did it to save you. She was...” Then Kamilah raises her hand to Lily.

“I did it Samantha…. I turned you...” Kamilah responds after interrupting the young vampire. The newly turned vampire turns to look at the CEO of Ahmanet Financial.

Samantha tilts her head down, “I see… So i’m not a mortal, I’m a vampire now… This is so much to take in.” Taking a deep breath after responding.

Jax comes toward her, putting his hand on her shoulder, “I know. You’ll get used to it, we understand and know how it was like to first be turned.”

The vampire Queen looks at the Jax, Lily and then Adrian, “You three go. I must speak to Samantha… Alone… And I will be the one to teach her to learn and adapt with her new abilities.” She requests to the three.

Lily lets go of Samantha’s hand, giving her a quick hug. Jax lets go of her shoulders and Adrian glances at Samantha and Kamilah before nodding at them. All three of them leave off and went upstairs.

Right when all three disappear out of the room, Kamilah takes a deep breath, “I hope you forgive me…. I… I wanted to turn you because I didn’t want to lose you… If you are mad at me, i’ll understand. If you wanna leave me….. Then I will… accept it. If you don’t want me anymore ...” Kamilah eyes start getting teary, her head tilts down, guilt in her voice that makes Samantha feel her eyes water.

Samantha runs, even if just a few big steps away from each other, towards her Queen, throwing her arms around neck, burying her head in her neck.

Now with her new vampire strength, Kamilah makes a surprise sound with a groan, she was a bit surprised how Samantha is able to actually crack her a little, but then sighs in relief, relaxing her body against her while circling her arms around Samantha’s waist, then bringing one of her hands up to stroke her dark hair, “Please forgive me…. I couldn’t let you go. I couldn’t bear it…..” The Queen leans the side of her head against the pup’s head.

“Kamilah, I didn’t want to leave you. I’m... happy you did, I wanna be with you. Didn’t we promised each other we’ll survive no matter what happens to what Gaius does to us. We’re supposed to share our lives together…?”

Kamilah finally smiles slightly, guilt leaving out of her mind, feeling Samantha’s heart beating against her chest because of how close they are. She looks down to look into her eyes, now back to their normal color, “I haven’t forgotten my promises… Now… I am Yours, from this day on till my last. I am your Queen and you’re mine.” The egyptian vampire strokes her cheek, her smile becoming brighter.

Samantha looking at Kamilah’s brown eyes with her hazel, beaming up at her and giving her a kiss on her soft lips that she always loved. “You still need to get me that ridiculous tiara you promised me.” She states, making the Kamilah chuckle softly.

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten such a thing. You are my princess.” The older vampire moves a few strands of the newborn’s hair over her ear, then giving her a light forehead kiss.

Samantha sighs deeply after, “I don’t know how I can control my powers…. I can’t afford to kill people...” She frowns while shaking her head.

Kamilah takes both sides of her head in her palms, one of her thumbs stroking her cheek to give her reassurance, “Don’t worry my Firefly, it will be hard at first, I know…. I know what it was like. I believe you can overcome it eventually. I believe you can control your powers, just like when I did with Lily. You’re a marvelous woman… I believe in you and that because…. I love you.”

“Kamilah..I.” Samantha’s mouth gapes slightly open, a bit shocked, but her heart beats in her chest harder. She knew that Kamilah cares for her, she wanted to be hers and live a life together, but she never knew she would say the L word.

“I know Sam…. I said it now and I did… Before you…. Almost died… I know it’s so sudden, I wanted to tell you before it’s too late. I always have loved you and I always will even after realizing how much I needed you. You helped me see something in my life that I never thought I would have. If you want to slow things down a little, go further or even stay things how it is. Just tell me then....” Kamilah says with a nod, her eyelids hooding her eyes a little, waiting for her response.

The younger vampire nods, “I want us to go further, be together, live a life together. I know I do because I love you too…. I will always love you. I hoped to one day say it to you, but I was afraid that you wouldn’t even accept the word. I love the person you are. I always knew there’s something about you that drew me to you, even after getting to know you.” Samantha confesses, a tear falls down on her cheek from joy.

Kamilah wipes it off with her thumb, “God that makes me very… very happy to hear that. I feel the same way…. Now that’s done, let’s go to important matters for you especially. You need to start learning about your powers, how to keep control and how many times to drink blood to keep your thirst from going into bloodlust.”

“Can you hold me, just for a moment? I just want us to be together longer, even before this training.” Samantha puts her head in the crook of Kamilah’s neck, her arms tight around the Vampire Queen’s waist.

“As you wish.” Kamilah answers with a smile, then rests her chin against the pup’s head, wrapping her arms around her body, relaxing again against her. “I miss you so much. I don’t know what I would do without you if I ever really lose you again.” She adds before closing her eyes.

Samantha hums in her neck, loving the scent of lavender on her thanks to her enhanced senses taking over, “I would never want to leave you ever… I am never planning to...”

“I’m in relief to hear you say that.” Kamilah says, realizing her heart is filled with happiness that she never thought she would’ve ever had till being with Samantha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next One is already in works


	3. "Got Me This Far"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's Somewhat Smut

For the past 5 months, the rebuilding of New York City is in progress, still many buildings in rubble, but many construction workers and other servicemen clearing out the streets. It would take years to even rebuild some of the tall building after the devastation that Gaius caused. Some of the smaller ones are being fixed because of money cost. 

The gang move out since they couldn’t find a place to stay in the City with rubble along with getting the clanless and loyal clan members of Raines and Sayeed that stayed in New York came along as well. No one hasn’t really heart from Clan Lacroix since Kamilah and Samantha killed Priya because of her betrayal. They went off to Los Angeles in California since Gaius hasn’t destroyed any other places in the country except New York.

Jax and Lily went off to find a place to make a new Shadow Den for the clanless to hide themselves from the humans to know of their existence. So far, they found some underground areas that may be suitable to become their new Shadow Den.

Adrian was able to have contacts to continue his work. He met up with one of his partnering companies of Raines Corp. They gave him a position of power to help with technology that can help with clean-water initiative, cerella viruses and green planet projects, so he can fulfill his goal of helping with New York’s rebuilding.

Samantha stayed with Kamilah as she promised her, thanks to Kamilah who has many offices and properties in major cities. Her building of Ahmanet FInancial in LA has also a penthouse with it. Kamilah offered Samantha to become her executive assistant of Ahmanet Financial so she can work as well as be near each other. Samantha gladly accepted along with training together once in a while on her self defense and control on her vampire powers. The newborn vampire progressed smoothly, Kamilah thought she was a natural.

Kamilah even gave her her clan brand and given her a spot to be part of Clan Sayeed. She brands her on Samantha’s shoulder for her protection especially some vampires may linger around the area along with paparazzi when Kamilah and Samantha go out somewhere or to their building at night.

Right now, Samantha giving her all in Kamilah’s martial arts studio. Using all the techniques that she was taught, keeping her feet apart, some distance away from your enemy, the ways to disarm them and striking. Before Kamilah taking easy on her the first few weeks, giving her other styles of fighting back with knives or her using her hands, then the last few weeks is 1 on 1 without any help. 

Both vampire’s eyes we’re in their crimson red, Kamilah slashes over her head in quick motion with her training knife. 

Samantha uses her vampire speed to streaks back to avoid the attack. then right when Kamilah’s wrist is down, the newborn grabs her wrists, twisting it and push it towards her to divert her attack. 

“Very good, you’re getting the hang of your powers. You’re more control. Last time, your speed went over. You need to make sure you relax and keep your head straight.” Kamilah grins along with her fangs sticking out after grabbing her own wrist to stop from Samantha diverting her armed one to hit her chest. 

Samantha’s grip loosens, “I learned from the best. These exercises do feel great though. I feel more loosen up.” she responds as they’re just inches away from each other.

After Samantha’s response, Kamilah uses her right foot to sweep off one of the newborns to get her off balance, twisting Sam’s wrists off her with her hands in just seconds.

The young one gasps, her back falls backward till suddenly with Kamilah’s reflexes, grabs one of her wrists and holds her in place. Samantha’s back is just a few feet off the ground, her foot trying to find it’s balance, her arm down while the other is being held.

Kamilah shakes her head,“Yet you should let yourself loosen. You need to work on your focus sometimes. Never turn back on your enemy. You did.” 

“I know Kamilah, but I'm training with you. I have a good excuse.” She amuses herself and tries to amuse the older vampire.

Kamilah rolls her eyes, then pulls her up to get her to stand back up, “Very well, I guess that’s enough for the day. We can have our weekly drink when we get home.” 

“How long did it take you to keep yourself under control? After when you were turned...” Samantha asks as she puts away her knife with Kamilah back to where it was placed.

The Vampire Queen sighs in thought for a moment, “It took me a while… several months at the most if I remember right, but you know….. I was drinking…. For pleasure.” She responds, looking at her and her mouth quirks down.

“Oh right… I’m sorry if I mention anything that triggers memories. I didn’t mean it to do so, I was just curious about your experiences compared to mine.” Samantha looks down, a little guilt form in her expression. 

Kamilah sighs and her lips turn into a smirk, “No, don’t worry about it…. Thanks to you, I’ve learned to move forward and put the past behind me. I realize the person I was wasn’t what I should’ve been. I was my worst self because of Gaius, but with you…. You have brought up the best in me and made me someone I never knew I can be.” Her mouth forms a warming smile as she reaches to Samantha and stroke her cheek.

“Well I’m happy to see the Great Kamilah Sayeed more carefree these past few weeks.” Samantha smiles back, looking through Kamilah’s now brown eyes, seeing her smile without her fangs, back in her human form as well as Sam back to her human look. She gives her a kiss on her soft lips that later lingers for moments, turning more passionate and firm. 

Kamilah takes a deep breath after she parts her lips from her, “I love you…. Remember that alright?” She expresses, her eyes hooded, showing hints of affection and assurance.

“Always...I love you too” Samantha hums after responding back with joy.

Then the two went off to the elevator to go off to their penthouse.

When they arrive, Kamilah went straight to the kitchen to grab a couple glasses and fill it with blood in their personal fridge. 

Samantha sits on the couch in their living area, looking through the big windows to see the view of Los Angeles' city lights at night. 

Minute later, Kamilah comes in and sits by her before handing the glass to her. 

“Thanks.” She says after taking it, then taking a gulp of the thick content. 

They both sit together in silence, just looking at the view of the city till Kamilah breaks the silence a few moments later, “What do you think of LA?” She asks, turning her head to look at her, noticing that look Samantha has when she is clouded with her thoughts. 

“It’s pretty crazy i’m able to live in such a place like in LA. I used to live in a small town before I moved to New York.” She chuckles and adds, “I’m trying to take it all in that I never knew. My family wasn’t very financially well off… I came to New York to hopefully make more money than my parents could.” Samantha responds, looking down at her glass still half filled.

Kamilah gives a nod, “I see… Didn’t you mention to Adrian you have a bachelors and you did a lot of volunteer work?” She asks another question, keeping the conversation going.

“Yeah, Bachelors in Communications. I helped San Trobida and was an intern in Mannon Financial. I did those for about a year sometime after graduating. It was what i’m able to do so I can work and be able to live before moving to New York to apply in Raines Corp.”

The older vampire listens, hums in interest, while taking a few sips of her drink, “Mannon Financial is one of our partnering companies. You worked hard and deserve what you earned the past year.” 

“Yeah I guess so. I wish I could do more. I’m not working no more in Raines Corp and now with Ahmanet Financial as the executive assistant for Miss Sayeed.” The young vampire looks at Kamilah with a smirk.

Kamilah nods in approval, “Yes you are, but you've done well anyways before even working for Adrian. You being my executive assistant has been a pleasure to give you.” She states, snaking her arm around Samantha’s shoulders and setting down her finished glass.

“You wanted me to work for you so you can have excuses to come see me.” The newborn being sarcastic, leaning forward towards the female CEO, then making her roll her eyes, but her lips quirk up on one side. 

Kamilah closes the distance between them to connect her lips to hers in a light kiss that gives Samantha a sensational feeling forming in her throat, down in her spine. 

“Among other reasons.” Kamilah mentions against her mouth before continuing, her hands on both sides of Samantha’s face. The taste of blood lingers in both vampire’s tongues.

Samantha puts her glass down before circling her arms around her waist, returning the kiss, making their connection more passionate and the hunger grows inside.

Kamilah purrs in her mouth before moving her hands under her bottom to carry her up.

The Vampire Queens streaks them both to their bedroom door, merey slamming Samantha’s back to it, seeing their eyes flashing to their red color. Kamilah initiates her oral assault by trailing her fangs down on her neck, slipping one of her hands under Samantha’s shirt. Somehow able to pin both of her wrists with her other hand

Samantha jerks her head back in delight with a moan escaping her throat, her back arches as she lets herself submit to Kamilah. Then unlocking the door to open it to go in their bedroom. 

Right when Kamilah starts popping a couple buttons on Samantha’s blouse, the newborn growls and uses her new vampire strength to loosen out of Kamilah’s grip. She pushes her Queen against all the way down to the bed, making her fall backwards on the mattress. 

Samantha hovers over her, looking down with hunger and desire in her red eyes. Kamilah grins, letting herself be dominated for a while, her hands reach out to touch her till both of her wrists gets pin down. 

“I got you where I want you.” Samantha states as her grin grows wider as well as Kamilah’s. 

Kamilah chuckles in amusement, “You know, even as a vampire I could take you on and win within seconds.” 

“I would like to see you try.” Samantha giggles as she leaned her head down, straddling her hips. Her head moves down to bite her neck. The egyptian vampire groans softly from the sensation of her fangs slightly piercing her skin till she starts purrs when she feels her tongue to soothe the spot. 

Then the young vampire unbuttons her white shirt in slow motion. Kamilah groans as she lifts herself up, tightly wrapping her arms around the pup and have her straddle her lap.

“The things I will do to you.” Kamilah smiles, showing her fangs while she tilts her head up to look at Samantha.

Kamilah takes her blouse from behind and rips the fabric with ease while Samantha just opens her button up shirt off, making some of the buttons fall off. Both of them chuckling in amusement of their roughness. Their foreheads touching and looking at each other’s red eyes with desire inside them while exposing their skin to each other. Hot breathes hitting each other from the bliss.

Both vampires slips one of her hands between them to reach out to unbutton each other’s jeans.

Kamilah wraps an arm around Samantha’s neck, dropping them both down on the mattress before she pushes her jeans off her legs. Samantha’s legs went back to straddling both sides of the queen’s hips. Kamilah strokes her thighs up and down with a purr.

Samantha kisses her down against her mouth before slipping her tongue in between her lips, tasting a hint of blood. Fangs scraping against each other’s lips, making the young vampire softly moan. Which those sounds were music to Kamilah’s ears.

She grabs her shoulders, rolling them over so now Kamilah is on top, straddling both sides of Samantha’s hips, Kamilah’s hands on her cheeks and kissing her hungrily. Then her hands slid down to her chest, over her breasts and one of them sliding further to her stomach. The EA softly moans from her touch as she has her hands on her shoulders till it becomes louder when Kamilah’s hands slip inside her underwear. Sending the newborn in a euphoria, Kamilah’s isn’t far from hers, letting themselves go in ecstasy. 

After, Kamilah drops herself back on the mattress, both vampires tangling themselves together under the sheets and enjoying themselves. 

“You don’t really hold back, don’t you?” Samantha looks into Kamilah’s now brown eyes. 

The vampire queen chuckles softly, “I can never get enough of you my Firefly. Never will.” She responds, brings one of her hands to stroke Samantha’s cheek. 

Samantha places her hand on her that’s on her cheek, giving it a squeeze for a moment before giving her palm a small kiss. “And you are enough for me. You’re all I need….” 

“For you are as well to me.” Kamilah leans toward her, giving her a lingering kiss. 

Samantha returns the kiss back, “I love you Kamilah...” She states from her heart, making it beat faster, “God, I love you. I could say it so many times.” She adds.

“I love you too…. For I am bound to you...” Kamilah says as like a vow. They snuggle closer to each other. 

Samantha head against the crook of Kamilah’s neck on her shoulder, Kamilah leans her chin on her head while laying on her pillow beneath her. Sleep takes over them not long after.


	4. "On Your Side"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been a while and a bit shorter chapter

**As Samantha sleeps, something flashes before her eyes by some formed dream….**

**A figure flashes in front of her, showing Kamilah, her expression had no emotion, but in her eyes Samantha could tell she’s trying to hold back. **

**“Kamilah?” Samantha confused and worried why to see her in this state. **

**She walks toward her slowly, till someone from the shadows appear behind the vampire queen. **

**“Rheya?!” The newborn gasps, her breath holds in her throat. **

**Rheya’s eyes bloody red, in her white robe, beautiful yet villany, her mouth forming a sinister grin. “Thanks to you I am free. Now join me and we can dominate this mortal world together.” Rheya reaches her hand out toward.**

**Samantha looks at the hand reached out towards her, then back up to look her in the eyes, “You’re not real. I will never join you, even though i’m part of your bloodline.” She takes a step back, shaking her head. **

**“Then you leave me no choice.” Rheya’s expression changes, now in a more serious and vicious look. **

**Then she puts her attention toward Kamilah, “Do it.” She commands her. **

**In just seconds, Kamilah streaks towards Samantha, her eyes flash red, mouth forms into a smirk. **

**“No!” The young vampire tries to streak back, keeping her distance from the older vampire being controlled. **

**Kamilah still moves fast, even faster than Samantha, trying to grab a hold of her. **  
  


**After minutes of fighting away, Kamilah manages to get a hold of one of her wrists. “Kamilah snap out of it!” Samantha trying to get her to get control of herself from Rheya’s mind control. **

**Kamilah blinks a few times, her eyes still red, but Samantha sees inside she’s getting in control. Shaking her head realizing what she’s doing. Then looking into Samantha’s eyes.**

**“Samantha…I- ” Kamilah’s eyes opens wide, gasping, looking down at her chest, seeing a blade pierces through her. Blood spilling out of the wound. Rheya twisting it out of her chest to her back. **

**Kamilah trembles, her knees falling down to the floor.**

**Samantha realizes what just happened, her eyes widen in horror, “No!” She yells, the breath she held in her exhales out of her. She tries to embrace her, but before the newborn is able to wrap her arms around, Kamilah’s skin starts going gray till it falls out of her into ashes. **

**Her ashes cover Samantha's face and front of her body, Samantha looks down to see her bloody clothes with some pile of her ashes on the floor. **

**Something grows inside of you, but someone else appears, walking towards Rheya and Samantha. Samantha couldn’t quite recognize the figure till it got closer. **

**“No...” All Samantha said, now feeling speechless, her mouth gaps open, breathing quickens. She now recognizes the red eyes, short wavy hair, except wearing a different outfit. Black pants, black boots, a white shirt with a black long jacket. The look she has though was as if she’s in distraught, looking down on the pile with ashes and clothes.**

**Samantha’s other self voice low, “I broke that promise that we’ll never be apart, we were bound to each other, but nothing lasts forever. I was never strong enough to protect her.” The tone of guilt in her voice.**

**The figure looks at Samantha, the real one, “The darkness in us comes out. You will embrace it. For Rheya is a part of us. And thanks to her we’re more than strong enough...” **

**An aura surrounds the other Samantha, her eyes now a light red, her irises are gone now, just her eyes like flashlights, the aura surrounds her body. **

**The real Samantha shakes her head, her eyes eyes close shut for a few seconds, trying and hoping she wakes up from this nightmare. **

**Right when she opens her eyes, she sees just her other self, Samantha raises her arm, then realizing she’s looking at her reflection, but wearing the same outfit and in the same state as her other self is, she sees her fangs out as well and her nails extended like short claws. Samantha looks down on her hand, seeing some dust of ashes on her hands.**

**The vampire pup looks back at the mirror, seeing Rheya just behind her, “You will embrace it and you will desire this power you have. I will be their goddess. You can never save everyone unless you accept this. Therefore you can do so much more than a weak mortal can do. You will see it with your own eyes soon enough.” She whispers and she throws her arms around her shoulders with a wicked grin forming in her mouth. **

She jerks up awake, her body breathing heavily and heart pumping hard. “Ahhh.” Samantha cries, but felt hands on her shoulders. She looks at the one touching her by her side. 

“Samantha? Are you ok?” Kamilah moves her body and makes Samantha face her. The senior vampire showing fear eyes, The younger one looks at her eyes, rarely seeing Kamilah in this state when she’s worries about her. 

Samantha sighs in relief, feeling ok that her nightmare ended, steadying her breathing, “I’m ok now…. I just had a nightmare..” Her mouth presses together, now breathing through just her nose, eyelids hooding her vision a little. 

The Vampire Queen pulls her close to embrace her close around her waist, Samantha rests her head in Kamilah’s chest, Samantha’s arms snake around her neck, closing all the space between them to feel her bare body against her. They both lie back on the mattress, still tangling themselves together, sheets wrapping around their bodies. Enjoying just feel the warmth against each other, not saying anything.

“Wanna tell me about it?” Kamilah asks, breaking the silent moment. 

Samantha stirs up a little took at her deeply, “I watched you die…. Rheya killed you… Right in front of me… I couldn’t save you… ” Her eyes start forming tears, her hand moves up to touch Kamilah’s cheek, the queen’s hair tangles in between her fingers a little. “I wasn’t strong enough….” 

Kamilah strokes Samantha’s bare sides up to her back and down, then repeats. “It was just a dream…. We destroyed the tree of eternal life. Rheya doesn’t exist…. You’re here now, alive and with me…..” She says, trying to reassure her. Then gives her a kiss on her lips, light, but gives Samantha warmth inside. 

After Kamilah breaks away just a few inches from each other’s faces, she looks deep in her eyes again, “You are the most marvelous woman i’ve ever known in my over 2000 years of life. You are strong one…. I know it because even when you were mortal, I remember seeing how strong and determined you were against Gaius… before you… before I almost lost you. I see how strong you’ve grown, not just physically, I believe you’re strong enough. You are mine, I am yours….. I am your queen, remember..? I will always be by your side like you always did for me. Fight whatever comes to you will first have to go through me.” She declares, taking the hand on her cheek, lacing their fingers together, giving it a small squeeze before pressing her knuckles to her lips. After a few moments, she lets go of her hand. 

“I’ll never leave you…. As long as you never ever go away. I’ll always want you a part of my life...” Samantha snakes her arm over Kamilah’s neck, scooting closer to her till their bodies pressed together.

Kamilah wraps her arm over her waist, the other slips underneath the newborn’s head to cradle her close, “That’s a promise….. As long as  _ you _ live for me…. I don’t know how to live without you...” She leaned her head toward hers, pressing her forehead against each other’s.“I love you…. So much...”

“I love  _ you  _ Kamilah…..” Samantha responds back, giving her a firm and passionate kiss before both drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Samantha and Kamilah wakes up, “Morning.” Samantha says, stirring awake. 

Kamilah lifts her head and gives Samantha a kiss on her forehead, “Morning to you.” She responds with a small smile. 

“You hungry?” Samantha asks, humming against her chest, still in Kamilah’s embrace. 

Kamilah sighs, "Yes, very. I need coffee ….” She closes her eyes, leaning close to her hair, breathing into the scent of a mix of honey scent. 

The young vampire woman stretches up over Kamilah to see the clock, “Good thing we have time till we have to go off.” She says seeing the digital clock, then settle back down on the mattress by her queen. “If I remember the last time I checked, you have a meeting in late afternoon.” 

Kamilah chuckles softly, “Good thing I have my EA, especially you… it has some perks.” Putting her arm over her, stroking the sides of her head, then down to her arm. 

“Hm, I like to hear them from you yourself.” She hums and then kisses her cheek, very close at the corner of her lips. “I’ll go get coffee.” She moves the sheets off her.

Kamilah grabs her arm, “Black please?” She asks with a grin.

Samantha smiles back, “Anything for my queen.” She answers, Kamilah gives her one more lingering kiss that lasted for a moment. Samamtha smiles against her lips before parting away.

Samantha gets up, putting on Kamilah’s button long sleeve shirt, “You wouldn’t mind letting me borrow this would you?” She asks, looking over her shoulder.

“Go ahead. I have plenty in my closet anyways.” The older vampire smiles brightly in awe. 

The younger vampire buttons up the shirt on just up to her chest, then putting on under shorts. She went off to the kitchen area to make coffee. Turning on the coffee machine and grabbing a couple mugs.   
  


The coffee machine fills the mugs half way with hot liquid of caffeine till the sound of a mobile ringtone fills her hearing senses. 

Samantha follows the sound, finding it to be her phone ringing. The screen lights up and revealing the name of Adrian. She takes it and presses the screen to answer it. “Adrian? What’s up?” She asks through the phone. 

“I must tell you something. Kamilah must know too.” Adrian voice sounds like he’s in fear, a little shaky as if something is wrong.

“What is it? Are you ok?” Samantha worries if he’s ok himself and what is the news he must give….

After a 20 minute conversation of the situation, “Ok… Lets talk in your office. I’ll send Lily and Jax a message… I’ll let Kamilah know as well. This is bad….” She responds before hanging her phone up. 

Samantha feels a pressing, warm feeling against her back, an arm going around her waist, her breath hitting her ear, “What’s the matter, Habibi? What did Adrian need?” Kamilah asks, her face leans the side of Samantha’s. Her tone sounds worried in her voice.

Samantha whirls to look at her, the vampire pup frowns, “Adrian needs us. He said to meet us in his office. There’s been worldwide news. Something is…. Someone.. Is killing so much people mysteriously… Kamilah… It’s Rheya....” 


	5. "Back from the Ashes"

Everyone being called for meets up with Adrian in his office. Jax and Lily came from finding a new place to build a new Shadow Den. Kamilah and Samantha left their penthouse together.  
“Adrian, you seriously need to explain to us about this.” Kamilah says, folding her arms, standing by Samantha just across from Adrian’s desk. 

Adrian rubs the back of his head with a deep sigh, “This is crazy. The past 5 months, people and even kids are being killed. 1st month was 8, 2nd is 12, 11 on the 3rd in Greece and Spain. The last 2 were over 25 people in the U.S. in the state of Florida. Worldwide news going around. These pictures look like a vampire’s bite. It’s surprising these deaths didn’t turn them feral.” 

Lily standing by Jax, both of them standing by the sides of the desk, “Whoa, new boss, new villain. A new evil has risen.” Lily responds, speaking like when she plays some of her video games. 

“I still don’t understand about these video games you play Lily, but I guess I can see what you’re saying. Yes, even after ending Vega, the feral crisis in New York, and then Gaius, there’s always a fight somewhere we have to deal with. Always evil somewhere who would wanna dominate. We have to keep our guard up and figure out who’s behind this.” 

Samantha shakes her head, “This is crazy… Do you think it’s Rheya?” She asks, still shaken up from the dream, but tries to cloud it away from her mind. 

Adrian looks at the newborn vampire, “Rheya? That’s impossible. Xenocrates got the Order of Dawn Base blow up with Rheya’s tree along with it.” 

Jax steps in and confused, “I agree and hopefully that explosion was enough to destroy it. Basically the whole base burned down and must be left in the rubble already. How could it be Rheya? ” 

“Look, I understand if it’s impossible. But I don’t know, I just feel different, even every since I was turned. Somehow some darkness or something is telling me something. I have been having nightmares and visions of her the past month actually. I even remember this dream I had a year ago. Rheya was in it saying Blood calls to Blood. Flesh draws to flesh. Soon, all will burn. Embrace … the blood… something like that. Then another, she says Every step you take brings you closer to me. To reunification. To rebirth. When the sap of the tree rests in the blessed chalice, the skies shall turn red, the earth shall be torn asunder and the First shall walk again…. I don’t understand what she says.” She says trying to remember exactly what Rheya says.

Everyone listens, especially Adrian and Kamilah, they both frown and look at each other, “According to Jameson, he did say in his notes and files you got us months ago about Rheya, the bloodkeepers and you. If it’s possible….. What if it is Rheya?” Adrian stroking his chin nervously. 

Kamilah looks back at Samantha, “I don’t wish this to be true, but….. How could Rheya come back to life? The first Vampire somehow lived, you are part of her bloodline and this…. Some prophecy she said in your vision… It has to mean something.”

“Wait Adrian, you said these deaths has happened about 5 months ago?” Lily asks, her eyes widen from a thought in her head. Adrian nods in response.

Then the purple haired vampire looks at her best friend, “This prophecy you heard Samantha, what if somehow…. She was brought back to life because of you? You both came to life around the same time. Didn’t you also touch the blood of the tree of eternal life?” She asks trying to remember the events of what happened when they were in Greece at the Order of Dawn base. 

Kamilah nods, looking at the gamer vampire, ”That’s right. Adrian and I were debating who takes the blood. Thanks to Samantha… neither of us didn’t and we wouldn't have become monstrous like Gaius have been.. ”

“Lily has a good point! Somehow since she also touched the blood. Kamilah and I didn’t get affected, but somehow Samantha did. Rheya and Samantha are in the same bloodline. What if somehow her turning into a vampire got her to come back to life, alive and breathing. Maybe even thanks to Kamilah’s blood bringing Samantha back to life? ” Adrian trying to theorize if Rheya is in fact back.

“This is absurd…. I don’t understand though the blessed chalice, earth shall be torn asunder and skies turn red. Is she saying about Samantha being the blessed chalice and the sap of the tree rests on it which could be the blood of the tree that got destroyed? Is this her way of beginning her new rising up again, by killing this many people so far?” Kamilah shakes her head in disbelief, then her eyes looking at Samantha, showing a worried look in her frown, scared for her not wanting to fight another in result of losing her.

Samantha scratches the back of her head, “Ok this is crazy. I can understand you guys able to try to make this theory about the prophecy. If it is true that Rheya is here. What about also Gaius Tree? What if he somehow got out too because of me and Rheya? How are we gonna deal with this?” She asks, looking back at the pictures Adrian showed of some of the dead bodies showing bite marks on them close up and even some have some of their flesh torn off. 

Jax nods, “I agree with Samantha, she’s a huge threat to the world. Who knows what else she has in her conspiracy. She wouldn’t just kill these people and drink their blood for pleasure. She must be very powerful from what I'm told.” Jax crossed his arms and leaned against one of the large windows.

“Yes, Rheya is the first Vampire. Very powerful. She may have these unspeakable powers, more than Gaius had, but we can still kill her just like we did with the stake. The tree of Eternal LIfe is what absorbed her.” Adrian answers and remembering what he knows of Rheya and Gaius. “She was a priestess of the goddess Phampira, a patron of blood and life.” He adds.

Lily raises her hand a little, “Wait, if she really is that powerful and Samantha is in the same bloodline. Don’t you think you think she could somehow have the same powers as her? We could have a better chance at killing her than when we dealt with Gaius right?”

“I don’t know Lily, I hope to be true. I can kill her with my new vampire powers, even have the same as Rheya, but so far these past months I haven’t felt anything new besides after getting my enhanced senses, speed and strength so far I have in my abilities. And now i’m getting better at my fighting skills.” Samantha answers and mentioning her improved self defense made her look at Kamilah, giving her a smile.

Kamilah notices and wonders if she’s thinking the same thing that she basically improved because of her. The vampire queen places her hand on her shoulder and slides down to her arm with a warm smile showing how proud she is. 

“Maybe we can get Serafine to help us out. She has psychic abilities. She could help us with this.” Adrian states, remembering Serafine, the french vampire to be having abilities and could help how she was able to have such abilities.

“Good idea. Let’s try to send her an email or somehow contact her and see how we can talk to her.” Kamilah smiles at Adrian in agreement. 

Adrian nods, “Alright, I'll try to get in contact with her. For now, let’s keep our guard up and keep a low profile. Who knows about Rheya’s whereabouts.” Adrian sits on his chair behind his desk. “We’ll keep in contact. That will be all.” He says before putting back his attention on papers and his computer.

Lily leaves off with Jax after giving Samantha and telling her to text her later so they can hang out sometime, Kamilah starts to turn around, “Come Samantha, we should get to Ahmanet, we have less than an hour before we get to work.” She says gesturing the young vampire to the door.

“Alright.” Samantha responds, turning around to hold her Queen’s hand till “Hey Samantha, may I talk to you?” Adrian asks, getting Samantha’s attention. She stops and turns to look at Adrian, then back at Kamilah. 

“Go on i’ll see you there.” Kamilah says, then gives her a kiss on Samantha’s cheek before unlacing her hands to hers and walking out of the door. 

Right after Kamilah closes the door shut, “Samantha, are you alright?” Adrian asks, his mouth into a smirk.

“I’m ok. It’s just even though it still feels new to be a vampire. Now i’m immortal… It’s just i’m scared because if Rheya really is in the USA, what would she plan if she sees us, if she sees me? Her… her bloodkeeper? Her descendant?” The vampire pup frowns, fear in her voice as if feels like they’re gonna deal with her like with Gaius. No, worse than him.

Adrian folds his hands together, “I am too. This is the first vampire. Very powerful. Gaius basically worshipped her.” 

“I’m just scared if…. If she does come here. We have to deal with her. Who knows how powerful she is. She could kill us and what about the world? If we fail, we fail everyone else.” Samantha steps closer to Adrian’s desk. 

Adrian’s mouth quirks down, his hands rubbing his face, “I know, I understand how you feel. I couldn’t imagine how powerful she is. I never actually seen it myself except Gaius and Xenocrats. But I think Lily has a good point. It’s very possible that since you’re part of Rheya’s bloodline, the bloodkeeper and her descendant, then it’s possible that you could have great power within, you just have to somehow manifest it out. Besides your psychic abilities to see people’s memories that you’ve told me a while ago, have you felt something you have some control in you? Telekinesis or some sort of aura?” Her ex boss asked.

Samantha shakes her head, “No, so far no. Just feels like a regular vampire, maybe even weaker. I’m scared I won’t be strong enough to protect you, Lily, Jax and Kamilah...” She bows her head down, looking at the ground. 

“You’re not weak, I mean yes because of the vampire blood becoming weaker every generation, but you aren’t weak…. I remember when you went against Gaius, you got stabbed yet you endured it and able to take him. You were a mortal…. I don’t think I've ever known one to do that… You may even be stronger than any of us know. Kamilah saw that in you. Everyone and I couldn’t believe it ourselves, but we all believe in you… Don’t forget that... Just please let me know if anything different. I’ll also let Serafine know.” Adrian giving comforting words, making Samantha feel reassured. 

Samantha nods and says her goodbye to Adrian, leaving his office to get to Ahmanet FInancial building. The voices in her head...

“Thanks to you I am free. Now join me and we can dominate this mortal world together. You will embrace it and you will desire this power you have. I will be their goddess. You can never save everyone unless you accept this. Therefore you can do so much more than a weak mortal can do. You will see it with your own eyes soon enough.” Rheya voice echoes in her head.

“I broke that promise that we’ll never be apart, we were bound to each other, but nothing lasts forever. I was never strong enough to protect her. The darkness in us comes out. You will embrace it. For Rheya is a part of us. And thanks to her we’re more than strong enough...” 

Samantha tries to shake it out of her, but her mind was all in just her dreams, her visions, Rheya, and herself. How does she feel different besides her new powers? She doesn’t feel any darkness inside? 

Soon, Samantha arrives at LA Ahmanet Financial building, getting to her office and getting herself a cup of coffee even though she just had some a while ago. 

Then, she grabs some documents for Kamilah and the upcoming meeting. She went off to get to Kamilah’s office. 

One of the security guards noticed the EA and immediately opens one of the double doors for her, then gives her a small bow.

Samantha gives the suited man in dark shades a small nod and smile before entering inside. Seeing the CEO in her tailored white dress suit, which Samantha thought Kamilah looks very beautiful in. 

Kamilah takes a minute on her computer before giving her attention to her new EA. “Hello Samantha. You got the documents? The meetings start in 10 minutes.” She says before gently taking the papers from the young woman’s grasp.

“Well good thing your executive assistant is here to the rescue for any problems when it comes to keeping things organized.” Samantha gives a warm smile. Seeing Kamilah, making her forget her troubles. 

Kamilah gave a small chuckle, “Well good thing I got Miss Villanueva hired for such a job. I know how well she is working for CEOs, she’s very hard worker.” She responds, straightening up her papers.

“Hopefully if this meeting ends well, this EA who you call a hard worker will work hard for you at home after.” Samantha jokes with a small laugh in enthusiasm.

Kamilah grins, “I look forward to it. Besides, what happen with you and Adrian?” The CEO questions now.

“Oh, he just asks if I’m doing well and about how it’s been being a vampire. I haven’t talked to him a lot nowadays thanks to you.” She answers sarcastically.

The vampire queen rolls her eyes, “Well you’re just doing your job. Also you chose to be more busy for me and to me. I appreciate though he just looked out for you.” Kamilah gives her that look that Samantha thought was funny, like she gives the “Wow really” kind of look with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I am too. For now let’s just try to not think of this. We’ll just have to keep ourselves sharp and watch each others backs.” Samantha smiles, then straightens her work blazer.

Kamilah nods in agreement, “Let's go then, the executives should be almost here, lets get to the boardroom and prepare the presentation, along with the contract. I’ll need you to do some presenting.” She says grabbing her papers and suitcase, her head turns to Samantha as she starts walking off. 

“Yes ma’am. “ The young EA responds as she took some of the papers in her arms and follows beside her, “This financial plan we have will help with the profit. Our investors can compromise with us without any need to give us a complaint of who is most empowered in the finance sector. Some of them so far sometimes keep making demands, but this one should work and accept this agreement.” She states, holding up the contract in her hand now while holding other papers in her arms. 

Kamilah nods approvingly, “Good. After this contract, I need you to read and analyze one of our submissions. Soon after, you should be done with that, there’s some clients will be coming in my office later, I should be done.” She reminds Samantha of the [lans for far for the day.

“After, we go off?” Samantha asks after they both stop at their door. 

“Yes darling, whatever you wish as long as it’s with you.” The CEO answers, giving the executive assistant a kiss on her forehead before they both went out to their meeting together.


	6. "Watch Your Back"

Samantha walking out, wearing blue jeans with sneakers, and a white hoodie on. She goes on her phone, leaving Kamilah a text on her phone: 

** _Samantha: Hey, sorry I left already while you were still asleep. Wanted to visit Lily and Jax, they ask me to come over and see their current progress of the new Shadow Den._ **

** _Kamilah: You have to leave so early even after last night? I thought I am usually the one that wakes up first._ **

** _Samantha: Not anymore, I won’t be long ok? I will see you later before evening._ **

** _Kamilah: You better…. I always am in need of your presence around me._ **

** _Samantha: Wow, my Queen giving me orders already? Well I did watch you sleep. You were beautiful, such a dreamy sight I rarely see._ **

** _Kamilah: Well if I can remember correctly, you love obeying my orders. Anyways, here I thought I was the only one that does those things because you usually are a heavy sleeper. I’ll be at my office later just to check in if I miss anything._ **

** _Samantha: Perks of being a vampire. I’m almost there to the location. I better go. I’ll text you when I'm on my way home. Don’t work too hard. Love you!_ **

** _Kamilah: And I love you as well my Little Firefly._ **

Samantha smiles brightly at the text before putting her phone away in her pocket. The sight of Lily got her attention, “Bestie!” The purple haired vampire calls out to her. She strides over to her before giving the vampire pup a bear hug. 

“Hey girl! How’s the new Shadow Den? Jax?” The pup squealed in excitement at her best friend and ex roommate. 

“It’s so much better and bigger than the original! Jax literally is making it so modern looking as he can and thanks to my expertise, we got TVs and stuff! Anderson and Jax seriously going competitive to death.” Lily laughs as she walks Samantha near a secret doorway.

The door revealing a tunnel, walking down to show the new built Shadow Den. The place is very similar to the original back in New York, except bigger and thanks to LIly helping on the tech she can provide for the place. Lights, televisions, kitchen furniture, along with areas for entertainment, food places especially feeding area, alleyways, other places, even an armory for incoming danger to make it look almost like a small town. 

“Wow, you aren’t kidding Lily. This seriously almost look like we’re in a small version of Time Square or something.” Samantha responds in awe. Then seeing Jax with Nikhil by his side chatting with some of the Clanless Members. 

“Make sure you keep a lookout, I gave you guys shifts for a reason. We need to make sure no one finds this place unless it’s our allies and the other clans.” Jax crosses his arms, glancing at each member. 

All members give them nods as they walk off to their given roles, Nikhil is the first to notice the two vampire girls, “Ahh Miss Samantha!” The man in the fancy suit smiles brightly after getting his attention on them.

Jax turns around, his smirk changes into a grin, “Hey, there’s the vampire pup.” The asian vampire teases, unfolding his arms to give Samantha a hug. 

She hugs back, “If I recall, Kamilah called you the pup and still considers you one.” Samantha giggles, making jax rolls his eyes, Lily snickers remembering that time.

“But I'm still older than you” Jax smirks while shaking his head. “What do you think of the Shadow Den so far?” He adds in.

Samantha gives a small, playful groan, her eyes look up in annoyce, then back at Jax, with fun smile, “It’s great! I think you should let Lily take over for you.” The bloodkeeper teases while she puts an arm around Lily. 

The purple haired vampire puts her arm around Samantha’s waist, “One of the reasons why I love you.” She says as she looks at Jax, who’s giving the eyes roll.

“Not sure about being the leader yet of the Clanless, but I have her as my second in command.” The asian vampire shrugs, glancing at Samantha and then at Lily.

Nikhil breaks in, “Come now, let us give you a tour to the new Shadow Den.” The fancy suited man gestures for Samantha.

For the past couple hours exploring the Shadow Den, seeing some places that the old Den had and some new places that the original didn’t have. 

“Hey Samantha!” A voice called out fills Samantha’s ears, she turns to find the source and see 2 familiar vampires. One of them holding the hand of the other.

“Oh Griff! Lula!” The young vampire smiles brightly at the two familiar people. The little girl vampire waves excitingly at Samantha.

“Miss Samantha!” She let’s go of Griff and practically skips to the newly turned vampire. 

Samantha takes her in, embracing her and lifting her up with ease, then putting her down, “Hey Lula! I miss you. It’s been a long while. How are you doing?” She asks, looking down at her, stroking the back of her head. 

“I’m good thanks! Griff and I were staring at the TV It shows so much that I never knew it can do. I saw people, animals and cool places, it’s like I can see the world!” Lula responds in joy, then Griff chuckles.

“The little one seriously got obsessed with it. I got really into watching these people playing these sports. Jax seriously keeps betting that this team win, but I end up winning the bet.” Griff smiles and at Jax that makes Jax rolls his eyes. 

Griff approaches giving Samantha a side hug, “So great seeing you. How’s it being a newly turned one?” He asks after letting go and claps her shoulder roughly.

Samantha giggles, “It feels like i’m more alive. Besides the awesome super powers.” She responds, acting a bit of her fun childish self.

“Let’s go out, we seriously need to start hanging out more again!” Lily gestures excitedly. “Like we need to catch up. You living with Kamilah, she got you weighed down. I bet you really enjoyed her.”

Samantha, Jax, Lily, Nikhil and Griff went out of the Shadow Den, the air around them hits their skin, already late afternoon. Talking and laughing together.

Samantha blushes at the thought of Kamilah coming in her mind when Lily mentioned her. “Ha that’s what I thought, that look you show when mentioning her. I remember when you told me you were in love with someone nearly a year ago when we had that girls night with Kamilah.”

“Oh shut up Lily, you and I had so much fun, even i’m sure Kamilah did too. I’m her executive assistant now for her company.” Samantha shakes her head, then moving a strand of her hair over her ear. 

Lily grins, “Oh, wonder why?” She teases Samantha, “I’m happy for you two. You melted the Ice Queen. I remember seeing how she was there by your side. I could see she really loves you.” Giving a nod of approval.

“Thank you Lily. I am happy with her too.” Samantha smiles appreciatively.

As everyone walks together, enjoying each other’s company 

“Help!” Hearing a voice not far. A man running over, his clothes ripped, blood injuries on his torso and arms. 

Jax looks to see who it is ahead, “Jacobe, what happened?” The clanless leader asks, striding towards the young vampire member of Jax’s, taking a hold of him, trying to calm him down. 

“Jax, they’re coming!” He says, his eyes red, full of fear in them, his breathing quick and heavy. 

Samantha approaches the two, “Jax who is this?” She asks looking down, pitying the man.

“This is Jacobe, he’s one of the members of my clan. He’s one of the men I ask to go on a lookout around the Shadow Den.” Jax answers, giving a frown at Samantha.

Samantha frowns back, looking at the injured clanless member, “What happen? Who did this to you?” She gently places her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the man down so he can clearly answer.

“It was-Hkkkk” Till a sharp object flies at Jacobe, hitting his back. Seeing it’s a knife. The clanless member’s skin turns gray, then falls to ashes, falling on the ground and on Jax’s front. Now all that’s remaining is his clothes and the knife that he got stabbed. 

Everyone turns their heads upward, shocked, seeing a group of men, their eyes red, wearing worn out clothes, yet their faces are…. Almost emotionless. Like keeping a straight face. A few of them have blades in their hands and some empty handed. 

“Whoa! Who are these bastards?” Griff’s nose scrunches in anger, his eyes bleeding red. 

Jax gets to his fighting stance, unsheathing his blade off his back, “I don’t know, but they killed a member of our clan. This is unacceptable.” 

Samantha still in shocked, looking down at the pile of ashes with clothes on top. The dream flashes in her mind, the voices….

**“You can never save everyone unless you accept the darkness.” The echo of the voice in her ears, in her head.**

“Griff, Lily, Samantha go to the armory. I’ll hold them off. Get others to guard the alleyway, away from the clanless. Nikhil get everyone barricade themselves just in case.” Jax glanes at the

Nikhil nods, running back inside, Griff follows after him, “Wait what about you Jax, you can’t hold them off by yourself!” Lily frowns, hesitant to follow or not follow orders. 

“Lily you haven’t finished your self defense training, we’ll work on it after, go and get your crossbow so we can kill all these bastards.” Jax orders, his eyes flashing blood red, fangs extended out.

Lily slowly nods before running back, Samantha shakes her head, out of her trans in her head, “I got your back.” Samantha flicks out a hidden knife that Kamilah got for her in case of emergency. Her eyes turn red.

Jax nods, taking his attention on the group of vampire men, Samantha stands by him, gripping her knife and in her defensive stance like Kamilah showed her. 

The vampire group charges, the two vampires getting their blades up, dodging and hitting them. Using their speed and strength to fend themselves. Ashes belonging to some of the group members that Jax and Samantha kill of.

Then one of the members tackles Samantha, trying to take a hold of her. Samantha uses her vampire strength and kicks him off. Once she got back on her feet, she notices Jax being pinned by two vampires, his sword on the ground. 

“Jax!” She says, trying to run over and help him. One of the vampires was quick to grab a hold of her wrists and pulling her away, slamming her down on a wall, making some cracks from the impact. Samantha groans from the pain. 

Samantha gets herself up, charging at the man before using the move the Kamilah taught her in her training. 

The man that threw her charges again, ready to grab her till Samantha bends her legs, extending one of them, using her speed to slide under his grip. Getting a grip of her knife again slicing on the man’s ankle, causing her opponent to wince in pain, on his knee. 

Then using one of her hands to push herself back up and to her feet, she hops above him and plunged the knife at the back of his neck, blood coming out, skin pierced and the noise coming out of the man’s throat. Blood gurgling in his mouth as his body crumbles to ash. 

Samantha whirls to see Jax barely able to fight back, two vampires pinning him on the group as another walks towards them with his own sword in hand.

Jax’s eyes looks into the bloodkeeper’s eyes, her eyes widen, “Jax no!” She yells, just feet away from them. She runs towards him, hoping her streaking is fast enough to stop the man who’s about to plunge Jax’s blade in him!

Samantha extends her hand out, the man with the sword in hand notices her. 

“You!” He said, he puts his attention on her, turning and moving the blade away from Jax, about to swing it towards Samantha, till….   
A force pushes him, “Ahh!” He flys backwards, the blade flys back as well as he lets go of it from the force. 

Something grows inside Samantha, her eyes go brighter red, “Stay away from my friend!” She growls, then uses her super speed to kill the two vampires that gripped Jax down, using her knife to stab them. 

The two vampires never even got a chance to fight her as they turn to ash. Samantha turns her head to look at the vampire that she thrown off, getting up to his feet. 

The young vampire walks slowly towards him,she points her hand at him again, lifting the man up. “You dare come after me and my friend!” She says, her fingers curl into a grip, causing the man to groan in pain. 

Jax winces, getting himself up to his feet and see clearly what’s going on, “Samantha?” In shock to see Samantha somehow have powers, but he sees that she isn’t acting like herself. “Samantha! Wait!” Jax jogs towards her.

Samantha’s hand grip goes tighter, till the man’s eyes go dark, his body turns to ash. 

The content dust down on the ground, Samantha lowers her arm down, her eyes’ vision goes blurry. “Wha-?” She says before her knees took over, making her fall down on them, making her body fall down to the ground as her vision goes black before Jax could even catch her. 

Hearing the voice of Jax and then Lily running towards them, yelling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for more kudos and hits and the support


	7. "Anguish in Your Eyes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut in this chapter

Sweat soaked over her brows, laying down on a surprisingly comfy bed, the lights in the room are dimmed. Her eyes slowly opening from darkness.

Vision becomes more clear as Samantha blinks a few times, having the will to turn her head, looking at her surroundings.

“ What just happened?” In her mind, trying to remember what happened before she went into darkness.

**“Samantha! Wait!”** **Jax’s voice was in her head. Then remembering the man she fought, his content of dust down on the ground, Samantha lowering her arm down, her eyes’ vision goes blurry. “Wha-?” **

Samantha shakes her head from reminiscing, “God, did I do all that? I barely remember all this.” She says to herself, her hand rubbing her forehead, slowly getting up, but the sudden heaviness in her weight felt like she’s being pulled down, so she lay herself back, groaning from some headache she has.

Then, a door flies open, Jax and Lily comes in to check on the young vampire. Jax kneels by the bed just on her side. 

“Hey are you ok?” He asks with a frown, a sad expression of worry. 

Samantha shakes her head, giving her attention to the asian vampire, “I don’t know. I feel heavy in my head. What happened?” She asks, trying to get up, but groans from her grogginess. 

Lily strides over to her to help her out, “Hey, take it slow. No rush.” The gamer vampire putting her hand on top of Samantha’s and placing a hand on her back.

Samantha gives a small nod, flinging her legs on the edge, Jax putting a hand on her shoulder, “Do you remember what happened before you passed out?”

The vampire pup shakes her head, “Not really much, I just remember fighting those gangs of vampires. I saw you got pinned and I was saving you, but then my vision goes blurry, I saw …. I saw the man I fought who was gonna kill you. I stopped him and then I all of a sudden saw his ashes….. Did I kill him?” Samantha frowns, trying to say everything she can from her memory. 

“You saved me, yes, but you…. You seemed different when you killed him. I somehow saw…. I felt some aura around you before you killed him. You were different. You killed him, not even with your hands exactly, but somehow with some force..” Jax shakes his head, sighing with a calm voice in his response.

“I did that?” Samantha looks down on her hand, some bits of ash in her hands still linger on her skin. 

Lily comes into the conversation, “I came as fast as I could to help, but I saw you already on the ground, Jax trying to help you up, i’m sorry I was late, I try to call for help…. It took-”

“Yes, you just had to leave, thinking you have enough time to do everything.” A voice coming from the entrance of the door. 

All three young vampires turn their heads to see, Samantha eyes widen, “Kamilah…?” She says, but her eyes widen because of her cold expression she on her. 

“Kamilah, I can explain.” Lily stands up, a slight frown forming, then looking back at Samantha before looking at the Senior vampire. 

“Give me one good reason why I should tolerate this?” Kamilah slowly takes a few steps towards them, her arms folded in her chest. Adrian is behind her, but steps by her to see Samantha. “Samantha, are you alright?” He asks, his mouth forming downward.

The not so newborn vampire nods as her previous boss walks over to her.

“Hey look, I just had to think fast. I thought if me and Griff go off to get the weapons. Call you guys for help and get back to backup Sam and Jax.” Lil bows her head down in guilt, her hand under her other, places on her side.

Kamilah sighs, giving a look at Samantha, her eyes show she’s upset, but also guilt, “Do you think you have all the time? What if you just had just seconds?” She asks, her eyes haven’t shown any sign of crimson. 

Samantha thought she’s not angry, surprisingly not yet.

Jax gets up on his feet, taking a step towards the blood queen, “Look, I made her do it. I gave her the order. It was my fault. I wish I told them to stay, maybe even none of this would’ve happened. I was reckless.” He says, looking at her, feeling sure and showing no fear.

The older vampire woman turns her head to look at Jax, “You think you can do everything yourself? You think you and Samantha are enough to kill a group all on your own? Look Jax, I know you can fight, but Samantha shoudn’t have stay, she could fight, but she couldn’t be able to fight multiples at once yet.” Kamilah takes a few steps to pass Jax and toward Samantha. 

Samantha looks up to look at her queen, “I’m fine Kamilah, they didn’t get me. I just need more practice.” She said, shaking her head.

“You know you’re not yet capable of fighting on your own, especially a group that could surround you.” She responds, then turning her head to look at Jax, “Don’t ever think you can do everything on your own. Samantha needs someone to watch her back.” She says, her eyes crease downward, a small expression of anger.

The clanless leader sighed, “I am more than capable to fight on my own and watching her back.” His voice slightly raising up.

Kamilah scoffs, “Yet you got pinned while Samantha was on her own, you telling me.” 

Adrian steps close to Kamilah, “We should understand Jax, he did all he can, I can understand you though sister. He shouldn’t be the only one to fight and watch Samantha’s back. At least he’s doing all he can and the clanless is also was in his mind, their safety.” The over 200 year old vampire says, trying to be neutral with both Jax and Kamilah.

Kamilah sighs in defeat, “Alright, I will let this slide. What matters is no one got hurt…. Not even Samantha… I apologize Jax for my… outburst… I appreciate your concern for Samantha..” The egyptian vampire turns herself to look at Samantha, her arm lifts up, her fingers ghosting over Samantha’s cheek, thumb stroking her chin. 

Jax gives an accepting nod, “I understand Kamilah. I promise to do better.”

Samantha gives a small smile, looking her in the eyes, hazel looking at brown. Kamilah’s eyes have form warmth, but also guilt, “I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you. I don’t want to fail you.” 

Samantha shakes her head, leaning against her touch, “Don’t worry, I'm here. I got Jax and Lily. I can also hold my own. I’m glad you’re here at least.” She reassures her with a soft voice, making the vampire queen’s guilt disappear.

“But let’s think on important matters now. Samantha, Lily and Jax mention of your powers? Did it get manifested?” Adrian cuts in, giving his attention to the bloodkeeper.

Samantha sighs, trying to remember, ”I don’t really know. When I saw Jax almost got killed, I thought I wouldn't be able to save him, I tried to. Then I felt….. Something well up inside…. I don’t know It’s something came out of me. This power. I felt Jax’s fear as well as the vampires we fought…. I felt their need to kill.” She answers, breathing slowly, trying to calm herself down from stress.

Adrian strokes his chin in thought, “Hm.. Somehow your emotions might’ve awaken or trigger it. Before you we’re even turned, you had psychic abilities to see through past memories. Maybe your abilities somehow developed. You have powers similar to Serafine and Jameson.”

“I think this could be still useful, if she can somehow control them and if Rheya really is back, we can take her on more easy than with Gaius.” Lily comes to the conversation.

Adrian sighs, “Well it’s possible, we just need to have Samantha the help she needs. Besides...” He takes out his phone, looking through the screen with a smirk. “Serafine just arrive at the airport, we should meet her there.” He says before typing to send back a text. 

“Great, it’s been a while. She can help Samantha and even it be her chance to tour Cali. I really gotta hang out with her again!” Lily responds excitedly. 

Jax nods, “I’ll let the clanless know i’ll be off, I need to tell Nikhil to watch over for me. Come on Lily.” He gestures Lily to come. Lily gives Samantha a quick hug, her expression changes, giving her a hope things will go better kind. 

“I should go contact a driver to bring us to the LAX airport.” Adrian takes a hold of his phone, most likely still texting Serafine with a smirk on his face as he walks out of the room.

Then it was Kamilah and Samantha alone, both looking down and trying to think what to say. 

Kamilah sits by Samantha on the edge of the bed, “Are you really ok Samantha?” She asks, her eyes changed already to a worried expression.

“I just feel different. I hope to take control of my power soon. I… I fear to hurt Adrian, Lily, Jax or…. Or even you the most....” She looks down on her hands, trying to wipe off the dry ash remains on her hands, shaking. Heart slightly racing.

The vampire Queen takes a hold of her hand, making Samantha feel at ease a little, “You will have difficult challenges ahead, you may have…. Accidents that can happen…. But I know your intentions are good. I will protect you, I can handle so much… I know this may be hard. I cannot imagine this … burden you have, but know I'll always be by your side. When Serafine helps you and you can control your powers, you can do so much more then. Serafine can do it and you can as well. I believe in you.” 

Kamilah looks deep into Samantha's eyes, her eyes full of determination, becoming an optimist thanks to Samantha. The Older Vampire brings her hand up, caressing the younger vampire’s cheek softly, giving Samantha warmth feel going down. 

Samantha nods, seeing the reassurance, making her mind gets clouded with the words of Kamilah. Somehow her words makes Samantha into some trance, making her forget. She still wonders how she does it, but it made her fall in love with her more

The bloodkeeper leans forward to her, catching her lips to her into a slow kiss. Warmth forming in their stomachs. Kamilah returning the kiss, slipping her other arm around her waist. Samantha hands on her shoulders to her neck, pulling her closer, taking away the space between them. Their bodies presses together as Kamilah’s hand on her cheek falls to circle the young vampire’s body with both of her arms, pulling her close. Their hearts beat together, feeling it to each other.

Kamilah gives a few more pecks before sliding them down to her chin and then her neck, making the young vampire bloodkeeper gasps softly. The Blood Queen hums against her neck while still kissing, then moving to the side just under her ear, giving it a gentle suck. Making Samantha moan slightly, shifting her body with Kamilah to press her hips against her, her legs wrapping around her hips over her legs. 

One of Kamilah’s arms slide down to her lower back, a groan escaping her throat. Her lips leaving the spot under Samantha’s ear makes a small mark, nipping it there when her eyes bleed red.

Samantha’s moans escaping her lips, one of her arms rise up, her hand on her head in her brown hair, strands of them in between her fingers, pulling her closer to her to keep going on. Eyes flashes red from the feeling of pleasure.

After Kamilah nibbles on her spot, she gives it a small lick to soothe it till she brings her lips back up to her Firefly, kissing her again, but harder this time and deeper, bringing them both down on the mattress.

Samantha pulls away slightly, just inches away, “How do you always get me into this? I think you have the ability to seduce.” She jokes, making the Senior vampire chuckle softly. 

“Nonsense darling.“ Kamilah brings one of her hands, slipping it under her sweater, leaving Samantha shivering in anticipation. “It’s just you. I have more experience and I could do this to you all day.” She responds with a wide grin as her hand goes over her laced breast, making the vampire pup whine in a way of begging. “Please ...?” Samantha asks, her eyes hooded, a sarcastic pout forms on her lips. 

Kamilah’s hand then goes under her jeans, teasing her, “As you wish.”Kamilah obeys, starts pressing her fingers inside. Samantha mouth opens, “Nnngh” A fire forming inside them.

“Come on guys, whatever is holding you up you better hurry up! Adrian and Jax are waiting for us!” Lily voice coming from outside the room call out to them both. Making them both jump in surprise, but at least no one didn’t come in.

The couple snickers, shifting a little away from each other but their hold around each other still. “Well I guess we should go. I wouldn’t want them to wait and Serafine to stand in the airport alone. We’ll have more than this later.” Kamilah smiles, looking at her, giving a firm kiss as her arms around her, her fingers under Samantha slowly slip off.

With a quick motion, Samantha grabs her wrist, bringing it up in front of them. Kamilah giving a surprise expression, “What are you-?” She asks till Samantha pushes her wrist, her fingers to the Queen’s lips. 

After realization, she complies, she licks her own fingers, clean, tasting and making her hum in delight. “Now you’re really making want more soon…. And I mean very.” Kamilah states, grinding as her fangs show, her eyes fully red already.

“You’ll get more of that if you promise me let me next time.” Samantha responds back, her eyes bleed red, eyes almost like they’re smiling as her mouth forms one. 

They give one more lingering pressing kiss before untangling themselves from each other, and getting off the bed. “Let's go then.” Kamilah nodding at her, slipping her hands into Samantha before leaving the room, meeting their friends to the car. 

After an hour drive, everyone gets out of the car when the vehicle parked in front of the airport building. They went inside, finding Serafine. Their attention then on a familiar woman, tan skin, curly brown hair, wearing her outfit with a couple luggage in hand. 

“Ah, if it isn’t my favorite vampire gang yeah!” The french vampire waves at them, walking over to them.

“Nice seeing you again Serafine. I knew eventually we’ll see you again.” Adrian smiles brightly, Serafine gives a warm hug to him.

Jax gives a wide smirk, “Hello again Serafine, nice meeting you again.” After Serafine lets go of Adrian, she steps towards him patting him on the cheek. “You always a fine specimen.” Then gives her attention to the purple haired Vampire, “Ahh Lily, lovely seeing you again. I hoped to see you again.” She kisses both of her cheeks.

“Fancy seeing you again. I’m really looking forward to us hanging out again.”Lily responds, making the french vampire giggle “Hopefully you learn another trick or two from me yeah?” She says, then turning her head to great Kamilah.

“Ah Dear Kamilah, always a pleasure.” She greets the egyptian vampire with a hug. 

“Always to be Serafine.” She responds, hugging her back, then Serafine notices Samantha standing right by Kamilah, coming to wrap her arms around her. 

“Samantha, delightful to see you again after a long while. Now a vampire yeah! Well a pup, but you will get there. I hope you’re holding onto dear Kamilah have you no?” She grins, glancing at both at the couple. 

Samantha chuckles at her, the two letting go of Serafine, “I’m getting used to it, but I feel really great. I kept Kamilah in my clutches as I always have been even for the past months together. I am happy with her thank you, she’s been good to me.”

Kamilah quirks her mouth up, slipping her hand in Samantha’s with a small squeeze. Samantha gives a small smile. Serafine glancing at them with a thought in her head. 

“Will there be a wedding in place soon?” Serafine’s smile becomes wider, teasing. 

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, even the couple themselves,”Whoa, you guys already move in together. You guys moving to the next level?” Lily teases with Serafine, making Jax snicker and Adrian just giving a playful smirk at the couple.

“Uhh, well...ummm..” Samantha looks at Kamilah. Seeing her needing backup, Kamilah rolls her eyes, but forms a grin, looking at Serafine, “Now is not the time of tying ourselves down, but...” She glances at her vampire, her eyes like they’re smiling back at her when her mouth formed into a smirk, then looks back at the 700 year old vampire, “Maybe sooner or later, when the right time comes… I hope it to one day to do it with Samantha.” She responds, making Samantha’s cheeks form a blush, her free hand rubbing her cheek, her lips pressed together. 

Then Kamilah lets go of her hand, then wraps an arm around her shoulders to ease her. 

“Can I be your best man then?” Jax sarcasm comes in, Lily starts laughing, “Man I love you two, you guys are so cute. You guys are Samilah.” Lily states, being her gamer self, like she loves making ship names with her favorite game characters.

Samantha mouth gaps open, “Lily did you serious make ship name for me and Kamilah?” She asks, her expression not in amusement.

“What? You two have become my favs.” She giggles, making Kamilah roll her eyes.

“For I will never truly understand your references and how you talk sometimes. Putting our names together sounds so not proper english when you make words.” Kamilah slowly and gently let’s go of Samantha, but the two are just inches apart. 

Adrian takes a step forward, “Lets leave at that guys, now that Serafine is here, we should bring her and let her settle. Also later if she wants, we can show her around LA as she trains Samantha.”

“Yes! We seriously need a night out together and she could teach me more of her ways of wooing.” Lily says, everyone remembering when they all had a night together back in Greece. 

Serafine softly chuckles at the gamer vampire, “Slow down, we will have plenty of time. I need to take care of Samantha for her abilities yeah. Then after we shall drink together and share stories.” She smiles, looking at everyone.

“Please, I would actually need one soon.” Jax states, then looks at Serafine’s luggages, “Need help with those?” He offers. Serafine nods appreciatively, handing him both in his hands with ease. 

Adrian takes his phone out, “Come now everyone, the driver should be waiting for us.” He says walking off, everyone follows him out.

Samantha and Serafine following behind them, while they’re not listening, Serafine leans close to the bloodkeeper. 

“Are you doing well Samantha? Adrian told me about what happened.” Her expression into a frown. 

Samantha sighs softly, “I’m trying, I really need help, you the one I’ve thought so far that can help me with this. I just hope I can control it… It’s been difficult not to think of such things.”

The french vampire places a hand on her shoulder, “I am here now, here to do whatever I can so I can help you. I just have my concern and fear for you… You’re in danger.” Her voice soft and low. 

Samantha nods, “I know….”


	8. "Focus Inside"

Outside on a private area that is surrounded by walls, enough that no one sees them that Kamilah got for Samantha. The sun is merely out now, the grass is green and soft beneath the group with some training furniture around.

Samantha’s hand reaches out, her hand pointing at a dummy, trying to lift it with her telekinesis. The dummy merely just a feet off the ground, but the young vampire’s focus was merely there. 

With a sigh of defeat, she let’s go, dropping her arm down to her side, causing the dummy to drop with a thump sound. 

“That was better than last time. You just need to focus more and also relax a little more, you’re straining your muscle more than your mind. There’s a reason why you have so called psychic ability no?” Serafine folds her arms, standing just a few feet by Samantha, observing her.

Samantha turns her head, looking at the french vampire, “I’m trying to, it’s just… I don’t know how I was able to use it so easily last time that night…. ” She responds before shaking her head. 

Serafine steps towards her, putting a hand on her back, “Samantha, dear…. Remember that I told you back in the airport?” She asks, giving a frown.

The young bloodkeeper nods gently, “You saw a darkness… in me..” She answers with a low voice, looking slightly down at the ground. 

“Have you told everyone…?” Serafine asks, in a soft whisper, like she’s scared someone could hear even though it’s just the two of them. 

Samantha sighs, shaking her head, “No…. not yet...” Her mouth quirks downward. 

“Oh Sammie, you must…. Imagine if they find out when… When you’re ….awakened.. They must know of this yeah.” The 700 year old vampire tilts Samantha’s head up to look deep in her eyes, showing fear in them. 

Samantha takes Serafine’s hand, gently slides it off her back, “I don’t know if I can… If they find out about this...” 

“Dear Samatha…. I fear for their safety and yours... I’m sure they’ll still accept you. I know you did so much for them didn’t you no?” She asks, trying to give comfort to the young vampire.

“Serafine… I’m scared they just won’t want to be around me.. Look, I had a dream…. A nightmare that I saw Rheya killed Kamilah right in front of me after she failed to control me and kill me…. I saw her die… Then I saw another figure…. A reflection of myself, except more dark, more haunting and I was lost…. I let the darkness within me take over…. I’m scared Serafine… I’m not strong enough to overcome it...” Samantha tells Serafine her nightmare she had a while ago.

Serafine listening, feeling sympathy for the young bloodkeeper, “Oh mon amie, I understand… This nightmare, may possibly be a vision on the future, something could happen depends on your actions…. Everyone has a dark side, but it can take control, though you can never run away from it… You’ll have to live with it. One day, you can overcome it. I have faith you can do so… Please tell everyone… They have a right to know everything. They care for you, I seen it. I’ve seen how Kamilah cares for you… You guys really have each other.” The french vampire tries to cheer her up, giving her hope. 

“Thank you. I will tell the, but please let it be from me...” Samantha agrees and asks for one condition. 

Serafine nods in agreement with a small smile, ”Alright then, shall we continue?” She asks after the one on one talk they just had together. 

The young vampire agrees with a nod as she looks back at the dummy, reaching her hand out towards it, using her psychic abilities. 

The dummy starts shaking before lifting off, “There you go hun, visualize as there’s strings of energy being pushed up, that’s a key there. When you’re ready, release and throw.” 

**“Yes, you can do it.”** The voice that Samantha can recognize, but she didn’t want to get distracted.

Samantha clears her mind from anything outside, concentration flows inside, her hand strains a little toward the dummy.

Her eyes glow of a bright red, in her vision, she can see it. Seeing this energy, this aura she has. The force lifting the dummy now, higher than last time. Trying her best to keep her concentration intact, now visualizing the energy now in an almost sling shot, throwing her hand out, throwing the dummy out, flying just about 10 feet before landing on the ground.

Samantha sighs in satisfaction, her mouth forming a small smile, turning her head towards Serafine, seeing she has a face of approval, “Well done. I think that’s enough for the night.”.

“Yes, well done  then seeing Adrian, Jax and Lily behind her. “That was awesome bestie, soon enough you will be able to kick ass with that. No one can stop us.” Jax steps forward into more clear view. 

“Hey, but enough of that, we seriously said we’ll wind down together. We need to also show Serafine LA at night!” 

Adrian gives a small chuckle, “I got us VIP Private Lounge we can hang out in, drink, music and bonding moment. Whataya say Samantha?” He asks giving a smile towards the young vampire.

“Yes, I seriously need a break. All that mind concentration is getting my brain needing a drink now.” Samantha answers excitingly and in relief. 

“I guess as long as the music isn’t loud, i’m in then Old Timer.” Kamilah responds, to Adrian.

Adrian rolls his eyes, “Oh please, we’re never too old to do new things.” He says with a smirk. “I got us a limousine, private driver.”

Everyone walks out, Samantha changed into a new outfit now, everyone as well for more casual. The personal driver opens the door for the 6 people group.

Lily and Jax we’re the first to go in. Then Samantha lets Serafine go in next, the french vampire woman giving a small smile before stepping inside, Samantha gives a polite nod as a say of you’re welcome.

Then Samantha sees Kamilah stepping forward in front of the entrance, “Ma Lady.” Samantha says with a grin. 

Kamilah cocks her head to the side, “No need for that Darling.” The Vampire Queen raises her hand out to Samantha. She takes a hold of it. 

“Politeness is supposedly my forte.” Samantha responds, giving a small squeeze before they both go inside, sitting together before the driver gives them a bow and closes the door behind them. 

The driver drives the group around the city, a couple of the windows opened for them to see the lights shining in different bright colors, music plays from various directions, other vehicles driving around on the streets, people walking on the side walks, them going in and out of buildings, festivities going on. 

“I am impressed how technology has taken over this place like my home in Paris This era is very digital.” Serafine merely sticks her head out a little. Everyone inside enjoying a drink, a glass of champagne. 

When Serafine descends back inside, sitting my Adrian, “Anyways, we really must bond now. I would really want to hear about California. I’ve never really been in the USA.” 

The group talks to Serafine stories of living in the USA, Samantha telling her story to Serafine. Adrian, Kamilah and Jax mentioning here and there about their time in the USA during the 1900’s time, even fun moments the 5 had together, especially when they lived in New York. 

“God, remember in the train when we play truth or dare?” Lily asks, mentioning if anyone remembers in the train they did truth or dare.

Samantha sighs in embarrassment, “Please Lily, that was merely a year ago. You seriously made me kiss between you, Adrian or Kamilah.” The bloodkeeper eyes look up with a small groan.

Lily giggles, “And you know who you picked.” She says giving a glance at Kamilah and back at Samantha.

Samantha’s cheeks start a blush, looking at Kamilah who’s giving a smile, the corner of her lip quirks upward, the vampire queen’s head tilts to the side a little, “It was a bold move i’ll admit.” Kamilah states.

“Ah, so is that how our dear Samantha wooed the queen yeah?” Serafine asks with a smile.

Lily snickers tapping Serafine on the shoulder, “Samantha, seriously had a huge crush on her.” 

“Oh stop it Lily.” Samantha buries her face with the palm of her hand. Kamilah sitting by her.

Kamilah rolls her eyes, “Please don’t tell me Lily this isn’t one of your …. Words you call in English that you don’t just throw out...”

Serafine nods, “Ah yes, of course someone like Samantha finds attraction towards someone like Kamilah. A move like that made the pair to keep someone.”

“ You know… Millennials. I never knew the two would become close.” Adrian shakes his head in amusement.

Jax gives a suggestive look, “Hey let's leave it at that now and leave them be.” Then his lips quirk up, looking at the two.

As Lily, Jax, and Adrian talks to Serafine, Kamilah slips her arm around Samantha’s shoulders, making the young vampire relax, leaning against her queen on her front.

“As much as I love to be with them, I very much would like to have you to myself. Serafine already hogged you nearly the whole day. Once we get out, if you’d like we can have our own private lounge just us two. I would really want to quality time with you.”. 

Samantha grins, “Even though it was just a few hours chatting, an hour of meditation, several hours of training my mind and abilities, along with lunch breaks. Besides, I could never decline such an offer.” She responds, then giving Kamilah a kiss.

The pair cling together, even after the car ride, the 4 went to the VIP that Adrian got them inside while Kamilah and Samantha get the one outside on a roof.

Samantha went to the ledge, “Hey let’s sit here, it’s so cool seeing the whole city.” She says, hoping on the ledge.

“Always the risk taker I know you are.” She responds, watching Samantha lowering herself down, Kamilah grabs her hand. “Please be careful.” The older vampire gives a slight frown.

Samantha gives a smile of reassurance, “Live life on the edge am I right?” The young vampire jokes, making Kamilah roll her eyes but she strides over the edge, sitting really close to her, both of the women’s legs over the edge. The building to be about a hundred feet high to Samantha, but was just actually just about those shorter buildings. Seeing a view of LA lights.

“So how did you think of the place so far?” Kamilah asks, starting the conversation.

Samantha shrugs with a smirk, “I love it. And being on this roof, well it reminds me of when we were on your roof top, back in New York.”

“As I recall, you were the one that kissed me.” Kamilah grins, making Samantha remember the moment how their relationship started a spark from that time they had.

The bloodkeeper blushes, “And you didn’t refuse.” She gives a smile. “Look at us now.”

The vampire queen nods in agreement, “Yes, I remember. You always shy on me.”

“Oh stop it… You just ugh… you startled me.” Samantha tries to make up an excuse, her eyes roll.

Kamilah chuckles, “mhmm.”

Then they both look away from each other, just looking out in the distance till...

“When I told you that I felt… incapable of feeling Feeling distant, removed…. You helped me see that I am capable of doing so.” Kamilah turns her head to look at Samantha, brown looking at hazel.

“You’ve been through so much Kamilah… I couldn’t imagine.… well given in the past.” 

Kamilah smirks, “You have…. Turned me to the best I could be… I guess without you… I be.. I honestly don’t know where I’d be if you never came into my life.. If...” She shakes her head. “ No… we move forward, move on from the past and see what the future holds.”

Samantha puts her hand on top of the senior vampire’s, “You deserve so much more than I can give you…. I would give you the whole world if I had the power.” She states, her lips merely an inch apart, her eyes hooded over her vision, giving a small giggle a moment after. “If I did… I don’t know.. I just thought you should have more than enough than I can ever even give you...”

Kamilah’s expression didn’t change, but the change of her eyes, “Even without the power, you’re already more than enough for me...” Her mouth presses together, her brown eyes staring at Samantha’s. Seeing Kamilah’s vulnerable side of her.

“Kamilah….” The young vampire saying her name, her voice soft, moved by the older vampires’s words. 

Kamilah mouth forms a warm smile, her hand grazing over Samantha’s cheek, leaning forward to kiss the bloodkeeper. Their kiss makes Samantha have the electric feeling she always felt, even when they first kissed. The waves of chills go down her neck, Samantha wrapping her other arm around Kamilah to bring her closer. 

“Well, we should be going. They must be wondering why we left them too long.” The vampire queen says after pulling away. “But we’ll have more later.”

Samantha chuckles, “Yes please.” She responds as they both lift themselves up on the ledge, both giving the view one more glance.

Kamilah turns back, hoping off as Samantha looks out a bit more, Then seeing the building by theirs, the windows giving a clear reflection. 

Samantha squints her eyes, realizing it’s not her reflection…. Or.. is it?

“Huh?” She says to herself, seeing herself not wearing the clothes she’s wearing, instead it’s black pants, shoes, white shirt over a black jacket, eyes are of a dark crimson red. 

Samantha shakes her head, seeing her reflection again, except it’s normal.

_“What … was that?”_ She asks in her mind, confused, but sure she saw it. The young vampire shakes her head in disbelief. Then hearing a voice that got her out of her trance.

“Are you alright Samantha?” Kamilah asks with a confused look, her head tilted to the side.

Samantha nods in a quick motion with her head, “Yeah, i’m fine.” She responds, hoping off, her feet hit the floor “I guess the drink is already getting to me...” She says, making Kamilah’s confused expression change without a doubt.


	9. "The Darkness in Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for more kudos and more hits, much appreciated, sorry I feel like I rushed this a little. Also, apologize again for my English....

As training continues the next few days, now the skies are merely all grey due to the clouds blocking the sun, it’s near the horizon and already early evening, Samantha is getting the hang of her telekinesis, now moving stuff around, Kamilah, Adrian, Jax and Lily stayed because Serafine wanted them to stay for a reason. “Excellent job Samantha. Now, let’s do this.” Serafine walks across from Samantha, a good enough long distance between them, Serafine turns around and faces the Bloodkeeper. The french vampire gestures at a couple of vampires, “Lily, Adrian… May I have assistance?” She asks the vampires of Raines clan, member and leader. 

Both vampires nod in agreement, walking to the 700 year old vampire, standing by her.

“Alright you two, now Lily?” Serafine says giving the attention to the purple haired vampire, seeing what she has over her shoulder, then responds, “Fire a bolt will you?” The french vampire giving a smirk.

“Whoa wait, I just started getting the hang of this! I don’t know about this….” Samantha raises her hands in surrender.

Serafine chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief, “Don’t worry dear Sam. This will help. You need to learn to stop them. You need to use your speed and senses. Listens to the bolts fly with the wind and gravity’s force. Slow it down in your mind. The strings of energy attaching to it and pulling it back still.” The french vampire advice to the young bloodkeeper.

“I...ok...” Samantha relents, sighs deeply as she goes in her defensive stance, raising her hands up, ready. She looks at Lily, nodding at her that she’s ready.

Lily shows a bit of a worry expression, but instead of not doing it, she obeys Serafine, raising the crossbow, aiming right at Samantha.

The trigger pulls, Samantha’s eyes glow red, thanks to Serafine’s advice, she can see it, her vision in a blur, the arrow slows down, like the world is with her streak. She focuses on her hand pointing at the bolt. Seeing the strings of energy attaching themselves to it, visualizing them pulling it back from coming closer to her. 

It stops, just a foot away from Samantha’s chest, then Samantha lets go, the arrow falling down on the ground. 

The 700 year old vampire nods in approval, “Very good. Excellent. Now...” She looks at Lily again then adds, “Lily, fire a few at the same time will you?” She orders the purple haired vampire. 

Bolts flying towards Samantha now, just about 3 of them, with Samantha’s quick reflexes, thinking fast before she gets shot. She brings both hands up, trying to visualize energy strings on the 3 arrows. “Holy!” She yells with a gasp, trying to stop all three.

Kamilah steps forward, but Jax grabs her wrist with a quick motion, the vampire queen looks back with worry and a bit of frustration building up, Jax shakes his head, showing her reassurance that it will be fine. Kamilah steps back, trying to keep herself in control, disciplined. 

Samantha groans softly, barely able to stop all 3, but one of them just inches from her face. 

“Excellent… Now let’s try something shall we?” Serafine gestures at Adrian.

He looks at her confused, “Don’t you think Samantha had enough training? She should rest.” The Raines Corp CEO suggests, but Serafine shakes her head. 

“No worries, I promise this will be the last.” The french assures the over 200 year old vampire. 

She looks at Samantha, “Alright Samantha, this will be the last one. Now, you know Rheya has many abilities besides telekinesis? I wanna try something new.” Then looks at Adrian.

Raines went over to grab a torch and oil. He gestures Lily to give him a hand. She comes over. Adrian has one of the arrows dipped in the oil and then bring the flame to the tip of it, creating fire where the oil touches the arrow. He puts the arrow, attaching it back on the crossbow for Lily. 

“Now Samantha, Rheya has pyrokinesis, she can manipulate and create fire, she can throw them to her enemies, now lets see if you can stop this, make this as a challenge yeah?” She says as Lily position herself by Serafine, pointing the crossbow back at Samantha.

Lily sighs deeply, “You can do it bestie. I won’t aim at your face this time… I swear.” Then gives a small smirk. Samantha feeling a bit of comfort from her best friend’s smile. She smiles back and nods.

After firing the arrow, flying towards Samantha with the tip of it with flame making a bit of a spiral from the gravity force and wind. Samantha focuses, trying to quickly visualize, slow it down, her hands point towards it. Then with success she stops it as Samantha sighs in joy.

Then seeing the flame somehow go bigger, Samantha’s eyes go wide, then somehow the color of the flame changes, instead of orange now to a sapphire blue.

Samantha stares as heat forms in her right palm, sparking. Then a small ball of flame forms on her palm, her eyes staring, “Whoa!” Her mouth wide open, Kamilah and Jax step forward, thinking her hand might be burning, but they don’t sense she’s in pain. Adrian, Lily and Serafine as well stare, in shock, but also in amazement.

“Damn...” Jax says

Adrian mouth gaps open, “Whoa… This ...” 

Lily then smiles realizing, “Bestie you level up!” She says excitingly.

Kamilah gasps in awe, a little relieved that she’s not burning, “This is very extraordinary...” She responds, looking at the flame, “Very good my Little Firefly, you never seize to impress me.” She says to her Samantha. 

Serafine nods in approval, “I figure as much, you’re very much like Rheya. You must be now developing your pyrokinesis.” She states, smiling at Samantha.

Samantha grins,“ This is so…. Cool… I feel like… i’m more powerful…. I...” Then flicks her wrist, the flame on her palm fades and as well as the arrow as it falls down on the ground on Samantha’s feet. 

“Marvelous… Very. Now… Lily do it again, but this time fire a few at the same time. I have a something to quickly try.” Serafine gestures at Lily, she happily obeys this time now confident Samantha can do it. 

As Samantha readies herself, Lily fires once more, sending several bolts towards her, tips of fire flying on the arrow. 

Using her abilities once more, she tries stopping all of them, a couple just stop just a foot away from her tip till...

Realizing that she missed one arrow, the bolt passes her head, Samantha streaks, turning her head, realizing… Kamilah was just some feet behind her! “Kamilah watch out!” She yells, trying to stop it, but her emotions took over.

Kamilah eyes widen, “Wait!” She steps forward, nearly able to see it, but she wasn’t fast enough to realize it. The arrow hits her shoulder, giving the vampire queen pain from the stabbing feeling along with a burning pain. 

Samantha streaks, running to Kamilah, “No! Are you ok?” She says seeing the arrow, she quickly grabs it and takes it off her, giving the vampire queen a loud groan. 

“It’s fine Samantha I gotten worse...” Kamilah responds, looking down at the wound, Jax kneels by the two, has a cloth ready to put pressure on Kamilah’s shoulder. 

Serafine, Adrian and Lily walks towards them, “Shit i’m so sorry Kamilah!”   


Samantha felt guilty, but also anger forms inside, her eyes glow of bright red, she stands up, turning her head to look at the three and even Lily. 

“You dare hurt my Queen!” She yells, Lily stopping in her tracks after along with Adrian and Serafine by her side. 

Adrian puts his hand up, “Wait Samantha she didn’t mean...”

“Shut up Adrian! This one hurt her… ” Samantha’s voice was low but loud. She walks towards the gamer vampire as Lily takes some steps back.

“Bestie, you’re scaring me...” She drops her crossbow, raising her hands up in defeat. “Samantha i’m sorry I-hhrrk!” Lily feels her hands wrap around her neck, eyes widen from the impact and tightness. 

Everyone watching, nearly running to their feet trying to break up the two. Kamilah with a grunt gets up, she circles her arms around Samantha’s waist while Adrian and Jax catch Lily when Samantha lets go. 

“Samantha! Calm down.” Kamilah yells, trying to keep her in her grasp, Samantha struggles against her. 

Serafine steps in, raising her hand, pointing at Samantha, using a little of her ability.

The Bloodkeeper feels the sudden pain, her hands clasps over her head, her body stops struggling against Kamilah’s hold.

“Stop! This...Ahh!” She groans in pain. Kamilah looks at Serafine, “Serafine enough!” She says with authority, giving the french vampire a serious expression.

Serafine lets go, giving a small frown, “I’m sorry, I had to….” She sighs in relief, seeing Samantha now back to her normal self.

Samantha breathes heavily, beads of sweat follow down her forehead, Kamilah turns her to look at her, Samantha’s eyes are back to their normal color, “Are you alright?” She asks with her voice quiet and showing a worried expression. 

Samantha shakes her head, “I don’t know …. I just… snapped.” She responds then looks at Lily. “How is she?” She asks

Adrian examines Lily as Jax trying to keep her steady. “Don’t worry Sammie…. I’m fine… I’m just concerned about you...” Lily says as she steadies herself now after Jax lets go of her. Then looking at her best friend with a bit of tears forming in her eyes. Samantha tries to get up on her feet.

“I’m so sorry…..I just-” She tells her best friend by apologizing, but her vision becomes a bit of a blur. Kamilah holds her close to her, Samantha’s back leans against her chest.

“I should get you to lay down…” The vampire queen suggests, Serafine nods in agreement. “Yes, her psychic abilities do put a strain to your mind and can make you fatigue due to overusing your abilities.” Serafine explains.

Samantha then nods, before she tries to walk, Kamilah picks her up, her arms under Samantha’s knees and shoulders. Making the bloodkeeper blush, “Hey i’m fine.”

Kamilah looks down as she holds her, “Oh please, just let me fret over you from time to time...” She responds softly, her voice is serious, but there’s a hint of sweetness to it. 

Samantha tilts her head down as Kamilah walks out, taking her to a car with their personal driver. Everyone saying their goodbyes sadly and giving both Lily and Samantha the hopes they’ll get better. 

When Kamilah and Samantha arrives home, Kamilah still held onto her till they got in their room, settling her down on the bed. 

Kamilah sighs, “Go take a shower…. I’m gonna grab something...” She says calmly as she exited the bedroom.

Samantha went inside the bathroom,discarding her clothes slowly, before turning on the water, making it pour a cold temperature. 

She steps in, letting streams of water fall over her body, soaking her skin. Her eyes closed shut.

**The darkness in us comes out. You will embrace it. For Rheya is a part of us. And thanks to her we’re more than strong enough...” **

The voice in her head echoes, making the bloodkeeper frustrated, upset and guilty. Thinking about what happened with Lily. Tears forming in your eyes, sobbing softly. Part of you thinking one day you’ll end up killing someone, even…..

Then the sound of a door opens, then closes slowly with a small thump. After a few moments with her enhanced hearing, she heard clothes clatter down the floor, then a small splash from feet hitting the wet ground of the shower. Samantha knew who it was, she tries to compose herself, but her head tilts down…

Feeling hot breath hitting the back of her neck, arms wrapping around her, she felt her head leaning against the side of her head. Hearing that she’s breathing into her hair. Samantha leans against the figure who she knew who it was, none other than her Queen. Her arms clasps over Kamilah’s, but her eyes still closed, just enjoying the feeling against her, leaning against her chest as she tilts her head slightly back. Staying like that for a moment, just enjoying each other’s bodies against each other while the water pours over the two of them.

After a moment, Kamilah loosens her embrace around Samantha as the Bloodkeeper turns her body around to look at Kamilah. “Samantha… Are you really alright?” She asks, her expression shows she’s worried and in sadness from her eyes. 

Samantha sighs deeply, trying to think what to say first, “I… I don’t know about this…. My...” She cuts herself off, then adds in a shaky voice, “My powers…. They got out of control.. I’m scared… I don’t know if I can do this… Like the power was….. If… If anything happens to me...I don’t wanna end up hurting Lily again, nor anyone else, not even you, you must stop me...” She says as tears fall down. 

Kamilah shakes her head, snakes her hands up her cheeks, “I’m here Samantha, I will never let anything happen to you. The thought of having to hurting you or ….. Even having to kill you.. I could never do it… The thought of going through that guilt and… also frustration of doing all that… Nothing is worse than that to me… Do not tell me to do such things.. I know you’ll be okay… You just have to learn to live with it… You can always get out of it… I know it’s hard i’m sure… I just want you to know that i’m here for you… I just need you to talk to me... ” She states softly, stroking her cheeks as she leans her forehead against Samantha’s as she looks deep in her hazel eyes.

Samantha nods, leaning against her, “Kamilah… I… I don’t want to think about it now… Just be with me right now… I need you... All of you..” She responds with a tone that’s almost like she’s begging. 

Kamilah gives a small smirk, “Yes….” Before giving her on her lips softly and thoroughly, giving into Samantha. Making them feel the warmth form in their stomachs.

Samantha leans more, closing whatever space between them left, pressing her hips against the older vampire while she still kisses her, slow and sensual.

Then Kamilah lowers her head down to her neck, giving hot and wet kisses especially over her throat, making the younger vampire gasps. Then changing positions, Kamilah presses her against the wall, lifting her a little, putting one of her thighs between the Bloodkeeper’s legs. 

Samantha wraps her arms around Kamilah’s neck, bringing her close, feeling their skin against each other while Kamilah’s hands over her thigh and hip. 

Every move and friction she gives, Samantha’s hips respond with anticipation. “Hah...” She says against Kamilah’s mouth, then feeling her tongue slipping between her lips as Kamilah increases the pace. 

“I’m here Samantha…. For I am yours… I won’t let you go...” Kamilah’s voice is low and husky in a whisper. Her eyes bleed red, her fangs descending down, showing below her upper lip. Slipping her hands in hers, lacing their fingers together above Samantha’s head. 

The sound of moans escaping Samantha’s lips as pleasure builds inside her, tightening her grasps. Her head tilts over one of Kamilah’s shoulders as she’s given her the euphoria that builds up till moments later it releases. 

Samantha cries out in Kamilah’s shoulder, eyes shut close, breathing heavily. 

Kamilah slowly brings her up as she turns off the shower, grabbing some towels close by, drying themselves for the next hour.. 

After, they didn’t want to put on clothes so instead Kamilah and Samantha slip themselves under the bed’s covers, Kamilah wrapping her arms around her bare figure around hers, legs tangled with each other. Kamilah body faces hers, her arm underneath Samantha’s head and the other around her back, being protective like embrace that no one gets hurt, but also protecting her from herself.

_ Samantha remembering a certain part of a nightmare…. _

**Kamilah blinks a few times, her eyes still red, but Samantha sees inside she’s getting in control. Shaking her head realizing what she’s doing. Then looking into Samantha’s eyes.**

**“Samantha…I- ” Kamilah’s eyes opens wide, gasping, looking down at her chest, seeing a blade pierces through her. Blood spilling out of the wound. Rheya twisting it out of her chest to her back. **

**Kamilah trembles, her knees falling down to the floor.**

_ Back from Samantha reminiscing…. _

When hearing Samantha trying to breathe slowly to calm herself, Kamilah leaned her head against her, giving her forehead a kiss, “Don’t leave me… I’m not...I’m not ready.” Tightening her embrace around the queen, her arm around neck, her head leans closer into the crook of Kamilah’s neck.

“Sleep my Little Firefly, i’ll be here with you… Even before you wake up… Even when you’re asleep...” The senior vampire bringing her comfort and trying to calm her down. The feeling of hearts beating in their chests slowly, she brings her hand up behind her head, stroking her hair.

The bloodkeeper finally relaxes against her, knowing Kamilah is there, her eyes closed, drifting to sleep.


	10. "The Time has Come"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be new things based on mentions and theories of Bloodbound. These are not all confirmed.

Samantha wakes up, barely had much sleep in the past couple of days, the sounds of whirling filling her ears, thinking about what happened 10 hours earlier.

**“Samantha, your powers are growing, who knows what other powers you have within you.” Serafine says to the Bloodkeeper while everyone else listens.**

**They were all in a room for a meeting, light illuminating for them since it’s dark out. A whole table with a bunch of chairs around tucked underneath the surface of the table. They all have to themselves for the time being in LA Ahmanet Financial. **

**Samantha rubs her eyes, “What suppose we do with this? I don’t know what else i’m capable of doing… After what happened…. There’s so much I could do...” The newborn vampire responds by asking, she shakes her head, looking at Serafine after, hoping she finds answers. **

**She felt an arm around her shoulders, the Bloodkeeper looks over to see, “It’s ok Sammie, don’t worry about what happened…. I don’t … blame you.. I know there’s times you snap. Let’s forget about it for now and let’s focus more on your powers. I have to agree with Serafine. Like what happen back at practice and you find out you can not just have this force, almost like star wars, you also have fire power. Who knows what else you can do. You can be powerful as Rheya, maybe even powerful”. Lily states, trying to give her a cheerful smile. **

**“Thanks… Still I’m sorry about what happened…. I swear it shouldn’t happen again...” Samantha responds to her best friend, then the two best friends giving each other a hug. **

**Adrian sighs, “So what should we do then? Keep training her with different methods?” The Raines CEO asks the French Vampire. **

**Serafine looks down, closing her eyes for a moment, “Well….” Trying to figure out, till she something comes into her head, “This is a bit risky… But it’s the best we got...” The 700 year old vampire opens her eyes, tilting her head up to look at everyone.**

**“I don’t like the look you’re giving Serafine… Spit it out...” Kamilah folds her arms over her chest, giving Serafine the look of worry. **

**The french vampire takes a deep breath, “We’re gonna see if we can meet Kano Yoshimasa… ” She responds in a low voice.**

**Samantha lets go of Lily with a shocking look, hearing that familiar name,“Kano? Isn’t he one of 5 of Japan?” She asks Serafine, remembering from reading Jameson notes. **

**“Yes, I heard he has psychic powers as well. I know the Kingdom 5 of Japan are very …. Secretive. They don’t usually ask for any help that they rather rule alone, but they are very powerful. Kano could be our best chance to help Samantha.” Serafine looks at Kamilah, giving her attention and then at Samantha. **

**“It would be…. A tolerable trip to go to. I’ve been there anyways, so I should go with Samantha this time.” Kamilah states, taking a step closer to Samantha, giving her a smirk after Samantha turns her head to look at the vampire queen. **

**“Yes, i’ll go with you yes. It would be good to know how… interesting the 5 of Japan rules and how they maintain. Also meeting another one with psychic abilities.” The french vampire nods in agreement. **

**Adrian looks at Samantha, “Alright, i’ll get you guys a plane, I can stay here this time to watch the clans. It’s my turn to watch yours Kamilah like you did for mine.” He responds, giving Kamilah a nod.**

**“If you say so Adrian, I owe you...” The senior vampire answers with a smirk, then looks at Jax and Lily.**

**Jax steps forward, “Alright, I’ll go…. I have never been to Japan, but I wanna know more about this… Japan Kingdom. Lily, I would want you to watch over the clanless.” He turns his head, looking at the purple hair vampire in response.**

**“Alright, I guess I'll help for the Clanless. I promise Griffin to install these new systems I mention him and teach him ….” Lily rolls her eyes in a bit of disappointment in her voice. **

**Samantha looks at Lily with a smirk, “Don’t worry i’ll send you pictures and videos, we’ll video chat. I won’t be gone long.” She says trying to cheer her up and assure her. **

**“Alright, then it’s settled.”**

Back from reminiscing, Samantha rubs her eyes, she lifts her head off of a shoulder, seeing it’s Kamilah’s. “I see you’re up already.” Samantha says, looking to see that Kamilah is on a laptop, slowly scrolling. 

“I hope you slept well. I just got up a while ago.” She responds, not looking over her shoulder. 

Samantha looks at the screen, reading a little of what Kamilah is looking at. 

After a moment of reading word per word slowly, she heard Kamilah sighing, “How many more will Rheya do….? She’s already made such mass blood murder already…. Who knows where she is now… We can’t go to her… Not yet….” Kamilah’s voice is quiet, hearing fear of how she talks, Samantha could sense it.

“I wish we can already stop her…. I don’t want her to keep murdering so much…. I feel …. Responsible… I just… I just wanna go find her and even if i’m not fully manifesting my abilities…. We have the stake...” Samantha sighs with a frown, sitting up more on the cushion seat. 

Kamilah finally stops her fingers from scrolling down from seeing more news and info she can find of Rheya’s whereabouts, looking at Samantha, “Samantha… Don’t say that… Believe me.. I wanna find her… I wanna end her, like we did with Gaius.” She takes Samantha hand, giving it a small squeeze. 

“We just need to get your powers fully develop as we can. Then we will find her… we’ll make sure she doesn’t come back to this world. Once that is over, we’ll live… Be more at peace, we can have a normal life ...” The vampire queen brings her hand up on the bloodkeeper's cheek, stroking her chin with her thumb. 

Samantha gives a nod, instead of giving a smile like she usually does, she just press her lips together. Kamilah gives her a kiss on her temple, lingering for a moment before part her lips away from her skin, then moving a few strands of her hair over her ears. 

Samantha tilts her head to the side, leaning against her shoulder again, her eyes roam a little, seeing a glimpse of Jax, who’s sharpening his sword on his seat and Serafine reading something on another. 

Another few hours or so, after the plane lands, now in Tokyo, one of Japan’s major cities. Thanks to Kamilah having offices in many major cities in the world, she has one here and also Samantha remembered Kamilah once came to Japan in the 13th century. 

Once they arrived in the building, the group who came along settles in the office. The room was very similar to the others that Samantha has been to so far, except the material of the desk and shelves, along with some artifacts that aren’t egyptian, but some japanese and a couple of European ones. “These artifacts...” Samantha looks through the glass, inside displaying them like a museum as always how Kamilah makes it.

The vampire Queen comes to her side, looking with her, “Yes, some of them are when I was in Europe. I thought I should leave them here before I left.” She responds, staring at them, looking like she’s reminiscing. “Right now, i’ll see if I can get one of my contacts.” She walks over to her desk, sitting on it before getting to work. 

Serafine sits on one of the nearby couches, looking through the big windows of the city while Jax does the same, but instead of sitting, he stands by the couch.

The newborn walks over to the asian vampire, “So you finally are in Japan.” Trying to start a conversation, making the vampire with the sword shake out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, I … honestly wanted to go here.” He responds, turning his head to look at the Bloodkeeper and then back at the window.

Samantha remembers something, so she asks Jax, “Hey, remember when we played two truths and a lie. Your lie was you been to Japan for 2 years.” She says, giving a smile. 

Jax finally gives his attention on Samantha, “Yeah.. Heh, I guess I can finally know more of Japan. Hearing about this Kano guy seems interesting. Who knows who he’s like with his psychic powers, I hope he doesn’t turn out to be in the good side.” He tilts his head in wonder. 

“What makes you hope, they don’t seem … so bad..” She states with a shake of her head, “What matters is that if this Kano Yoshimasa will help me with my powers. Then that’s good enough. Maybe…. Maybe even have him help us with Rheya.” Samantha says before looking through the glass window of the city, seeing how different it is from seeing LA. 

Jax fiddles with the hilt of his that he holds onto that’s in its sheath, looking at the worn out design of it. “It’s just…. Why would this Five of Japan be so…. Quiet, they aren’t open to any contact with the rest of the world, yet they’re supposedly very powerful and organized, like when in New York... I wonder why they don’t even try to even …. Like somehow help the other so called Kingdoms.....Are they hiding something?”

Samantha shrugs before responding, “I barely know the info of this Five of Japan. We’ll soon find out first hand.” She states before Kamilah interrupts. “Alright, let’s go. We’re gonna be expected.” The senior vampire says before everyone gets up to go on their way. 

Arriving at a building, similar to Raines Corp and Ahmanet Financial, except it’s Japanese style exterior. Some Japanese security guards on the sides. Kamilah gives them her info and with a nod, they let her and the others in as one of the servicemen gestures them to come with him. 

Following him inside of an elevator, bringing them up many floors due to the building being tall while music plays. Kamilah slips her hand in Samantha to keep her at ease since being in a new environment. Looking at each other in the eyes with smiles at each other.

Once the elevator chimes open, the serviceman gestures the 4 to go out first, they comply before he goes out behind them. 

The room they’re in is a wide one that appears to be seeing a row of executives, wearing very fancy formal wear, on both sides of the long silver table, sitting on their chairs. At the end of the table sits a beautiful Japanese woman, black hair tied in a bun, some bangs on the side, white skin that clear and clean. Her formal wear is a long, tight black skirt just up to her ankles with heels, a white buttoned shirt with a black blazer over. 

A pen in hand, the pointed end touching her lips while listening to some executives on the side. “We can’t do it, it’s risky. You may have maintained all these years. Eventually, we need to get in contact with other countries outside of the Asia world.” A suited man plants one of his palms on the surface of the table with a small slap, making the woman sighs. 

“There’s always alternatives.” She says before her attention on the serviceman and the group of 4. With a momentarily shock expression, she composes herself before adding, “Let us postpone this meeting, I have other…. Important matters to attend to.” She says with an authoritative voice. Reminding Samantha how Kamilah is when it comes to her work. 

The Male executive stood up on his chair, “But-” He talks before he gets interrupted by a female executive, “Let’s not push things at the moment Akiyama, it’s not the end of the world. We still have time before we make the decision.” She responds as she settles against the chair. 

“Thank you, Miss Handa. This meeting is postponed. We’ll discuss further.” She says in her serious expression as she sits up on her chair, pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

After all the executives disappear out of the room with just the female business woman left, she turns to give her attention to the group. “So Miss Sayeed, it’s been … like what a millennial since you last came here?” She asked, her expression has no change. 

“Yes… well almost. At least several centuries.” Kamilah responds, composing herself, taking a step forward with the others behind her. 

The Japanese woman give a nod, “Yes I see. You left after I gave you shelter, letting you stay with me and my clan for a while. You brought some company?” She asks, turning her attention on the 3. “Welcome, the names Aiko Nakamura.”

The name making Samantha become familiar with it.

The vampire Queen steps aside, “Yes, this is Serafine Dupont.” She introduced her to the french vampire. “Pleasure to meet you Nakamura. You once possessed the Eye of Bathory did you no?” She asked. 

Nakamura giving a nod, “Yes, I did for a while. It was a prized possession.” She responds, then giving her attention to Jax. “And you are?” She asks as she walks towards them.

“Jax Matsuo.” He offers his hand, Aiko looks down on it hesitantly till a moment after she relents and takes his hand with a shake. 

“Matsuo… I see. I believe that name was descended from Taira and Minamoto Clans of its origin.” 

Jax nods, “I never really know much. I may be japanese, but i’m also American. I was raised in the USA.” He responds, making Aiko hum. 

“Ahh, I figured.” She says before looking to see Samantha standing by Kamilah with her hand still laced in hers. 

“You must be Samantha. Kamilah mentioned you when she contacted me.” She looks at her up and down. “You must be having trouble with your psychic abilities I believe?”

Samantha nods, “Aren’t you associated with Kano Yoshimasa?…. One of the Five of Japan?” The Bloodkeeper asks, trying to keep herself composed. 

The Japanese woman gives a small smirk, “Yes, Yoshimasa and I are one of them. I heard you have incredible abilities like him.” Putting her hands behind her back, standing straight, looking at the bloodkeeper, her head cocks slightly to the side.

“Is he available?” Samantha asks after letting go of Kamilah’s hand. 

Nakamura sighs, “At the moment, I believe no. He’s very busy man, but he may be available later.” She responds as she turns her body away.

“Aiko, we need him as soon as possible.” Kamilah steps forward, trying to give the Japanese woman her attention. 

Aiko didn’t turn around after walking off across the room a few feet away from the group, but she stops, “Why are you so in a hurry? You know making demands won’t always help your cause Kamilah.” She tilts her head down. 

The vampire queen sighs deeply, “We also need your help.” She states, her voice in almost like a plea.

Nakamura tilts her head back up, but still hasn’t turned her head to look, “You know for centuries we rather rule our own kingdom alone with no support and we manage just fine. That should be clear already, we’re not making other kingdom’s problems ours as well, we won’t be involved.” She says, but her voice raised at the last part. Then she adds, “I offered you shelter, I taught you things, I gave you some property here in Japan and you did your part of the bargain, no longer in debt of me. Now you’re already asking something that we 5 swore to not ever do. Why would I ever do such a thing?” She finally turns around, her hands ball into a fist, trying to discipline herself, eyes flashing crimson red, seeing she’s as well as a vampire.

Samantha steps forward, making the Japanese vampire get her attention, “Because Rheya is back and she’s on the loose… Does she sound familiar?” She responds, her eyebrows furrow at Aiko. The response makes the Japanese woman’s hands uncurl itself, her eyes turn back to brown and her lips parted. 


	11. "Over My Head"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my... well created establish characters that were mentioned in Bloodbound book 2.

Nakamura tilts her head back up, but still hasn’t turned her head to look, “You know for centuries we rather rule our own kingdom alone with no support and we manage just fine. That should be clear already, we’re not making other kingdom’s problems ours as well, we won’t be involved.” She says, but her voice raised at the last part. Then she adds, “I offered you shelter, I taught you things, I gave you some property here in Japan and you did your part of the bargain, no longer in debt of me. Now you’re already asking something that we 5 swore to not ever do. Why would I ever do such a thing?” She finally turns around, her hands ball into a fist, trying to discipline herself, eyes flashing crimson red, seeing she’s as well as a vampire.

Samantha steps forward, making the japanese vampire get her attention, “Because Rheya is back and she’s on the loose… Does she sound familiar?” She responds, her eyebrows furrow at Aiko. The response makes the Japanese woman’s hands uncurl itself, her eyes turn back to brown and her lips parted. 

“Rheya?” Aiko’s mouth gaps more open before adding with a shake of her head, “The… First Vampire? I thought she’s gone now. She’s just a tree, a myth….No, that’s impossible. There’s no way she’s back.” She says, hearing denial in her tone of voice. 

Samantha takes another step forward, now just a couple feet away from the Japanese Woman, “She’s alive. I know it because I’m her … I’m a Bloodkeeper.” Responding, a flash of red appears in her eyes, but it didn’t make the Japanese vampire flinch or anything.

“A Bloodkeeper?” She asks, then presses her lips together, “I have heard…. Some things about these bloodkeepers. Of course they’re always gonna be women, they have these special psychic abilities I hear even as a mortal.” 

Serafine strides toward the bloodkeeper, “Yes, they’re still much of a mystery. Samantha is a bloodkeeper, she can see visions of people’s past. We need Kano to help us out, I help her all I can, so now she needs another psychic vampire to help train her and even unlock more of her potential.” 

“Also she could be our chance to destroying Rheya. We also have a stake of the Tree of Eternal Life.” Jax comes into the conversation, his arms folded over his chest.

Aiko gives a one time gentle nod, looking at Serafine, Jax, then Samantha, “I see….. Well… then i’ll contact him then….” She walks towards a phone on the table, tapping the screen. 

“Alright, I left Yoshimasa a message. We’ll go to him.” She responds after looking up at the 4. 

The 5 went driving in Aiko’s car, already evening out, passing many advanced buildings and illuminating lights. People walking, vehicles driving by and different kinds of noises come by. 

The group arrives at a temple, surrounded by botanical gardening area with trees and flowers, along with a river that has a stone bridge to walk across the otherside of the garden. The group gets out of the car, walking towards a temple.

“Wow, this is beautiful. I’ve been to the Botanical Garden in LA, but this is really beautiful.” Samantha shifts her eyes from different directions of seeing the architect and design of the area.

Aiko gives a hum of agreement, “Yes, Kano Yoshimasa owns it, it’s one of the hidden gardens of Japan.” 

“It is very marvelous how he kept this garden intact, still so…. Green, so… Illuminating.”

Kamilah says as she walks by Aiko, Samantha behind them with Jax and Serafine tagging behind the Bloodkeeper.

As everyone walks on the grass land, they all come to step on a stone path before nearing the entrance, “This Yoshimasa has good taste in design, i’ll give him.” Serafine gives an amusing smile.

Entering the building, the place was a bit worn out, but still intact. The inside is made of special wood and packed earth. Then, at the end of the room with a man sitting on his knees, seeing the back of his head, looking at some japanese shrine. 

“Yoshimasa. I brought Kamilah Sayeed, along with these 3, Jax, Serafine and Samantha.” Aiko steps forward in front of the 4, speaking to the man sitting down, appearing to be meditating. 

The man makes a deep, loud sigh, “Nakamura. You have brought some guests.” He speaks, slowly getting up to his feet, appearing to wear a black and dark purple japanese robe. His hair is black that’s cleanly combed back, a bit of a mustache above his lips and below his nose. He looked to be turned in his early 40’s with an intense brown eyes, staring at them.

“Hm, you still going a bit old fashioned, I hardly see you in your fancy suits Kano when we are doing business.” Aiko responds, giving a small amused chuckle.

Kano just gives a hum in response, then the first he looks at is Kamilah, “Miss Sayeed.” He says Kamilah’s last name.

“Kano Yoshimasa….” She answered, giving a curt nod as the japanese man slowly walks towards her.

“I’m a bit surprised you came back to Japan. Weren’t you before with… Gaius Augustine? His Blood Queen? His consort?” Kano brings his hands behind his back, now just a few feet away.

Kamilah sighs, “Gaius is no more, my allegiance is no longer to him. I came because of her.” She steps aside, revealing Samantha. “She needs your help. Serafine here all she could for her and now we hope you can help her.” 

Kano moves his eyes towards the bloodkeeper, “I see.” He says as his eyes began a stare, making Samantha feel a bit uneasy. Then the Japanese man cocks his head to the side, “I see this one has very powerful abilities inside her. Hidden within.” 

Samantha feels in her mind, some aura, a force in her head. “You are a psychic as well aren’t you?” She asks, Yoshimasa nods gently.

“Yoshimasa, she’s a lot like you isn’t she?” Serafine asks, “You must help her unlock her full potential.” 

“Aiko mentioned that. What makes this girl seem very important?” He asks, lifting his chin up, giving his attention and listening.

Jax folds his arms, “Because we’re in danger, Rheya is now back in this world, you may be the only one to help Samantha manifest her powers.” 

The Japanese vampire gives his attention to Jax now, “You must be japanese as well, i’m guessing american. Isn’t Rheya a myth?”

Jax nods, “Yes, you can say that, but no she’s back and already has been slaughtering people.”

“Yoshimasa, this … newborn is a bloodkeeper.” Aiko gestures at Samantha, making Kano bring his hands back on his hips, his eyes widen for a few seconds.

“Rheya? The Priestess of Phampira?” He asks, looking at Aiko in confusion. 

“Yes Kano, I can’t believe it myself. But they seem to speak the truth.” She responds, then Kano gives a small smirk.

“A bloodkeeper? Interesting.” Then with his finger gesture, “Show me what you can do. Push me.” He states calmly.

Samantha’s eyes opened wide for a brief second, then back to normal, she takes a step towards Yoshimasa. Her hand reaches out towards him, remembering from Serafine’s training. Visualizing the strings attaching to Kano, then with a flick, a pull to his limbs, but just pulling him several feet back, making the other psychic gives a small groan. 

“Yes, indeed you have potential, but it seems you’re not fully manifested. You still are using too much of your muscle than your mind.” Kano gives a look of observation. “I must speak to this one alone. You 4 can go out, feel free to explore the garden as long as you don’t ruin anything.” He says, giving his conditions. 

Serafine and Jax goes out first, Serafine giving a bit of an exciting gesture at him to come. Aiko walks towards the exit, Kamilah follows, but stops to look at Samantha, giving her a smile. 

She reaches to grab a hold of her hand for a brief moment with a comforting squeeze. Samantha gives a smirk at her before Kamilah lifts their intertwined hands to her mouth and presses her lips against it for a few sends before gently letting go. “I’ll just be outside.” She says before walking out with Aiko. Samantha gives a nod before turning her attention back to the psychic vampire.

He gestures her to come hither, “Come” He walks back to stand in front of the shrine with Samantha tagging along with him. Then they both sit on their knees, face to face.

“So will you teach me how to be more in control? I’m able to move objects around now.” The Newborn vampire giving a small smile. The psychic vampire shakes his head.

“I believe you can do more than that. I see a lot of potential in you like Aiko said and that other… I believe her name is Serafine.” 

Samantha nods, “She’s also a psychic.” 

Kano rolls his eyes, “Yes, I know she is.” He speaks in almost a bit annoyed tone.

“Oh right… You can sense it.” 

The vampire psychic shakes his head, “Well it’s more like a psychic link. One who has psychic abilities can have like a link to other psychics, I suppose it is like sensing. It’s like telepathy. I know what you’re thinking. I don’t get surprised easily. I knew you had psychic abilities and more when I first looked through you.”

Samantha listening, making her nod her head in understanding, “Yes I see. That’s really cool though. Do you think I could do it? Like do telepathy?” She asks, her mouth gaps open.

“Well…. I can’t say for sure. It would be…. Hard to be able to hide your thoughts from Rheya. She is very powerful that she can even sense through blood, like a blood link, sense your desire, every movement you make. Her blood flows through us, but not as strong. “ He responds, looking at the shrine and then back at the bloodkeeper.

“That’s why you need to know your mind is a tool, it’s perception. I see you have some psychic block, like you cannot fully access your…. Intuition and your ...connection.. ”

Samantha tilts her head down, disappointment showing on her expression. “Yeah, there’s been struggles.” She fiddles with her fingers. Fire’s light from the candles illuminating over the room. 

“I’m sure it will take a lot of practice, much meditation needed… and I sense there’s reasons. I believe you are going through something.” Kano leans forward a little.

Samantha looks at the Japanese psychic, her mouth gaps open, her eyes in a stare as if he already somehow knows. A it of her nervousness takes over her heart.

Kano’s gazes on her eyes, “Is it…. Fear? Do you doubt yourself? Are you stressed? Angry?” He asks, giving a shrug.

The newborn vampire sighs deeply, “I… I am.” She answers, her slightly breaks, trying not to show much emotion. 

“You must tell me, so I can help you.” He slowly reaches his fingers out to her, placing it on her forehead. 

The feeling almost felt comforting, like somehow he’s using his psychic abilities to calm her, soothe her and make her feel more open. “I just… I’m scared of hurting people…. I’ve already hurt one of my best friends. I might her more…. I doubt myself as well because I feel like if I don’t have enough time, if Rheya comes and finds me I might not be strong enough to protect anyone. I always feel like a damsel. I’m stressed because I feel i’m the only one that can stop Rheya, like the fate of the world rests on my shoulders….. And I'm angry because of the things I've done. Angry one day I will do something i’ll regret. I might… ” Samantha shakes her head, not knowing how to continue. 

“Samantha…. Is your heart lying in the dark?” He asks.

The bloodkeeper’s heart beats fast in her chest, her eyes widen in shock, not knowing how to answer.

“How did you-” She says, but Kano interrupts her.

“I can sense it, I knew it when you came in, I just wasn’t fully sure yet….. It lurks inside of you…. I fear for you one day it will take over your heart… We may all have a dark side, but like you…. You have …. This darkness inside of you from within. Trying to come out.” His eyebrows furrow, letting his hands go.

Samantha sighs, giving a frown, “It’s difficult.. I feel eventually…. This darkness will take over and I’m not strong enough to stop it…. That this darkness…. This…. Me… Will kill everyone… Destroy the good in this world...” 

“You cannot stop the darkness… But you can cope with it…. You cannot hide from it, you learn to live with it. You have to face it.”

Samantha listens to his words, trying to understand, hoping there’s a way to make it stop, “I can’t let this darkness… This monster in me.”

“Listen Samantha, you must not let your emotions get to you. I can also see your…. Relationship with Miss Sayeed. I’m guessing you are… Mates?” His mouth gives a half smile.

A blush spread across Samantha’s cheeks, “Er…. Well, not mates or anything like that… I was turned into a vampire nearly 6 months ago… We’re just like… together, like lovers and were bound to each other….?”

“Ah like blood bonded to each other?” 

Samantha laughs nervously, “No… Uh… I don’t believe we are …. Blood bonded?”

The Bloodkeeper cocks her head to the side, “What is… a Blood Bond?” She asks.

“From what I know from other vampires, even foreigners… It’s a very powerful connection... to one another. Whether the two individuals do or don’t have feelings for each other it will lead always lead to a…. Desire for another. Then they grow stronger together, their feelings becoming a devotion to each other. Like their one and only for eternity. A bond that can never be broken…. This bond usually happens after two drink from each other, you start becoming …. One. Your love speaking louder overtime...”

_ The talk making Samantha remember, flashbacks of when she was being intimate with Kamilah, especially being in bed together. Remembering they did have a taste of each other’s blood, even by some droplets of it. Her love for her did feel a bit stronger, almost like it overwhelmed her, even though she doesn’t admit it.... Does that mean it’s the start of this bond they’re creating? _

Samantha shakes her head, hoping maybe having a bit of each other’s blood didn’t count, yet she did feel a bit more stronger feelings towards Kamilah, is it the start of it? She wonders if Kamilah knows such things, then she exhales out of her mouth, trying not to think about it, “I didn’t know that could be done. ”The Young vampire gives a small smile, “I…. I love her…. She always have protected me, but I don’t know sometimes I just hate to always be protected and when I try to save her.. I end up getting her hurt… I feel like I'm not worthy for her..” 

“Extraordinary things can happen in such events. It can be seen as one of the most wondrous, but also terrible things. Depends how you see it and yourselves. This… emotional sensation, like a thrall to their regnant. You must not feel these negative emotions or else the darkness will feed on the light you have left. Remember that Samantha….. You have friends…. Love ones…. Especially your…. Relationship with Kamilah…. I can see you and her would lead each other to the light in the darkness…. If your darkness fully takes over you….. There’s a chance that you can never come back to your former self…. That it will disappear… and in your heart will only be dark.... No more in the light....” 

Listening to Yoshimasa’s words making Samantha’s heart beat, her breathing shifts more quicker in a quiet way, but she is sure that Kano can hear it from his enhanced sense, the corners of her mouth quirks downward. All she could say now is…. “Oh...”


	12. "Winners and Sinners"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some slight NSFW/ smut warning

For the next couple of days, Samantha’s training with Kano Yoshimasa at his hidden garden. A place of beauty, calmness and relaxation. Samantha uses her telekinesis against Kano becomes a difficult task. 

“Kano. I don’t think I can do this….” The Bloodkeeper states with a sigh, wearing tight athletic black leggings with sneakers, along with a sports bra, but wearing a gray sleeveless hoodie zip up vest over it. 

The japanese psychic, who’s wearing a kimono lets out a sigh from his mouth, “You shouldn’t think. You must feel.” He advises her, his hands behind his back.

Then he stretches his hand out towards Samantha, even though she was just some feet away from his, “Yoshimasa I-Whoa!” She felt a push, her back hits the tree with a hard thump, several leaves fall off the branches from the impact. 

“As far as I know Rheya, she is very powerful. She can just do this without a thought, she doesn’t let her emotions get to her.” Kano gives a small smirk, his fingers slightly curl, making Samantha’s back against the tree she hit in place, could barely move a muscle.

The newborn vampire groan in frustration, but tries to calm herself a moment after with a deep breath, her eyes bleed red, “But I’m not like Rheya…...” She grumbles, the strength she has in her, she uses it to resist Kano’s hold on her, slightly able to move in a slow but difficult matter, yet still able to.

Yoshimasa’s mouth quirks upward on one side, “No you aren’t, but how you both can be incredibly powerful, in control, it’s to not let your emotions get to you. Disciplined. That’s one thing that makes you similar to the First Vampire. Imagine when she can take control of your friends, Kamilah, or even you? Just with the snap of her fingers like it’s nothing.” 

Samantha’s eyebrows furrow downward, her mind clouds with determination. “I won’t let her. Not ever...” She says, almost exclaiming loudly, with a shaky right arm, reaching out, pointing at the Japanese psychic, using everything she was taught to do.

Her eyes glow brighter, visualizing the strings attaching to Kano, then using her fingers after to make them pull him away from her, seizing his control over her body. Yoshimasa’s body gets nearly flung up mid air merely a mile, but thanks to his skills and intelligence, he flips, his body lands on the ground with majestical form, his eyes revealing red glow.

“Well done Samantha.” He gives a small smile, gives a small, respectful bow before his eyes change back to brown. “You have improved. Now after all the training, you must relax, help your body rejuvenate. I have an onsen.” He declares, making the young vampire cock her head in wonder.

“What is an onsen?“ She asks him.

“It’s hot springs where many people here would wanna wanna relax and rest.” Kano answers with a delight in his voice.

Samantha smiles brightly, her eyes back to hazel “Oh, sounds something I really need right now. I need a bath...” She starts walking, but the japanese vampire raises his hand to stop her. 

“Well you do need a shower first. It’s traditional for people to clean themselves before going into the springs. You know Aiko, the other 3 and I myself have used the hot springs. Why we must wash ourselves first before dipping into the tubs to soak, as well as you must’ve wear clothes, it’s traditional. Everyone bathes together.” Kano gives an amusing grin. 

Samantha makes an awkward hum, “Oh… So we have to be.. Together? No clothes?” She asks in a surprised tone.

“Ah, well since you Americans don’t really know of our standards and rules. Yes, It’s required for you to, but...” He cocks his head, “Good things I have several, so if you would like one for yourself and Kamilah, it is fine with me as long as you..“ He clears his throat. 

“Please no alcohol, glass, not wash with soap in the tubs, only the showers.” Telling the bloodkeeper the conditions.

Samantha gives her nod of agreement, “Yes I understand.” She says. Both psychic vampires walking over, Kano leading Samantha to his own facility in his large garden.

Kano tells Samantha that the others are as well already there. Aiko and Serafine in one together, Samantha can hear them having a surprisingly calm chat. Serafine asking Aiko about how it’s like ruling Japan. Jax in the men’s locker room, Kano tells Kamilah is in a private, letting Samantha freely go before he goes inside the men’s locker, starting a chat with Jax. 

Samantha goes inside a small locker room for women, seeing that Kamilah’s bag is on a bench. Samantha opens a locker that’s available close to Kamilah’s stuff. The newborn vampire wonders where Kamilah is currently. Maybe at the showers? Wait, there’s no way she is because I don’t hear water running. There could be one more place.

Samantha went to the showers like Kano told her to, washing her body, cleaning out the sweat and dirt off her. After, she takes a towel, instead of wrapping herself, she just clungs it over her chest. Walking to find the tub. 

Arriving at the room, the exterior is mostly stone and cement. Instead of a glass window, the walls just has some rectangular openings, the view showing some parts of the garden outside. The bath’s waters are clear, smooth stones align around the spring’s large square size, streaks of steam come out, making thin fog in the room. It was nearly clear enough that the pool reveals a woman, body nearly under the surface of the warm water, her head just above the surface, the tips of her long brown hair float, eyes closed, her expression in a meditation matter. Samantha’s mouth forms a grin.

Slowly, she folds the towel, putting it down by the edge of the pool. Dipping her legs slowly in the water, her movements forming ripples, making the woman hum in amusement, “You know if you’re trying to make me not notice you, try not to make no movement at all when you come inside.” She finally opens her eyes, a beautiful pair of brown.

“I didn’t want to disturb you Kamilah. You really seemed at peace.” Samantha responds as she puts her whole body in the warm temperature, making a satisfying sound of its right temperatures. 

Kamilah sighs in satisfaction, “You can say that. I was actually mostly waiting for you. I hoped you would join you. Aiko was suggesting this. Serafine got too excited to be in these things. Jax did complained about needing to clean himself. At least you and I can have our own together.” She smiles in approval. Samantha see Kamilah’s eyes showing an expression of admiration. 

“Well I really need this. Yoshimasa highly suggested me to do this. I guess like he’s treating me.” Samantha responds with a giggle.

The Vampire Queen looks at the open view of the garden, “It reminds me of when I was back in Egypt, me being a nomarch, I had people under my command, when being bathed, I had several servants to pour basins in my tub for me. I can still remember being in a warm, relaxation. It felt heavenly.” Her mouth presses together, then both sides quirk upward in a smile.

“Well it was like you were treated like royalty…. Since you know you told me you are related to Cleopatra, you being a nomarch…. Least I won’t have to see everyone naked together…. Serafine might even try to stare at me..Maybe even Jax...” The Bloodkeeper tilts her head down in embarrassment, the egyptian vampire chuckles with her mouth closed in amusement.

Kamilah cocks her head to the side, “Why? Are you afraid they will try to ogle you? Maybe even be bold enough to touch you?” Her mouth forms a grin, little of her white teeth revealing. 

“I …. I just well...” Samantha’s cheeks forming a blush, sweat start form over her brow, her head still tilted downward, she can see a bit of her reflection in the water. 

The water starts shifting, tiny ripples move towards her, Samantha knows, she knows that Kamilah is shifting toward her. Her enhanced senses take over her, finally looking upward, seeing the Senior vampire right in front of her, knees brushes against each other.

“If they do...” Kamilah responds, one of her hands moving under the water, touching Samantha’s upper thigh. “I won’t be able to tolerate such an act.”

The young vampire’s eyelids hood over her eyes, her expression is showing more lust on them, “I wouldn’t even want to think of them doing such things….” Her lips partially gap open, showing her teeth pressed together.

Kamilah’s fingers go under Samantha’s chin, making eye contact with each other, hazel eyes looks at brown, “Good Girl…. Only I should be the one to touch you… Even better, like making you feel good.” She states, showing her seductive smile. 

The fire forms inside Samantha, her mouth gaps more open, her teeth parting now, up and down. A small gasp escapes her throat that she didn’t realize she held inside.

“Kamilah… Ah” Saying her name, feeling Kamilah’s hand begins her exploration, sliding up more on her upper body. 

“I don’t know how if it’s just me, but seeing you like this really makes me wanna have you.” The Egyptian vampire’s eyes flashes a little red.

Samantha chuckles, “I am yours to ravage...” She stately responds, making Kamilah’s eyes change with a glint, her mouth forms mischievously. 

“Good Girl.” She leans forward, crushing her lips against the bloodkeeper’s. Samantha’s skin tingles, Kamilah’s kiss sends her electric sensational feeling. The Blood Queen’s arms wrap around the Bloodkeeper’s waist. Samantha’s go around Kamilah’s neck. Bodies pressing firmly against each other, Samantha’s back slightly arches back against the stone edge. Passion growing inside, small waves form from their movements. 

Kamilah moves her lips down to her neck, giving wet kisses, Samantha’s legs involuntarily wrap around the queen’s hips, drawing her closer. The Senior vampire’s eager lips move lower to the younger vampire’s chest, hands over her breasts, pushing her hips against her, causing her body to go upward against the edge of the spring, her back now on the stone surface, Samantha’s moans escape her mouth. Kamilah hovers over her, nearly standing in the pool. The water now just up to her knees. 

Her body rises over more, now her whole upper half on the stone surface, her feet only now underneath the surface of the warm water, making Kamilah’s lips explore her body lower, the senior vampire’s hands move to her thigh to get a better hold against her. 

Her face moves, now inches from Samantha’s, Kamilah’s eyes now bleed red with lust, her hot breath hits against the bloodkeeper’s lips. “You know…. I haven’t had my weekly feed for a while….” Samantha mentions, noticing a glint of red in her eyes, fangs starting to appear under her upper lip..

The egytian vampire brings one of her index finger up to Samantha’s lips, pressing it against it, “Please darling, last time we had a taste of each other, we almost got a bit out of hand.” Kamilah didn't make a frown, but her lips pressed together, her eyes showing a bit of guilt. 

“Please….?” Samantha’s eyes show almost like she’s begging, her lips move against Kamilah’s palm, then down to her wrist, taking a grip of it in her hand, then giving a lick on the front of Kamilah’s wrist. 

The senior vampire lets out a breath before giving in, Samantha opens her mouth, her fangs clearly shown, gently biting down into the skin, making Kamilah gasp softly. “Vampire blood…. Is” She talks, trying to compose herself, but the feeling of the bite makes exhale, “Is I guess better than in those… Packages...” She gulps, trying to breathe normally.

_ What the hell is wrong with me? Why can’t I stop it? I shouldn’t do this… But this is good…. Samantha thinks in her head. _

Her eyes goes dark blood color, “Better than those in the hospitals.” She mumbles, little blood on Samantha’s tongue, she gulps the remains down her throat. She brings her head up, her mouth opens against Kamilah’s. Hers mouth gaps open, the blood queen's senses take over her, fangs descends out, her tongue involuntarily licks on Samantha’s lower lip. 

With animalistic snarl, Kamilah attracts her fangs into Samantha’s skin, making the young vampire make a low moan, a slight pain, but give a pleasurable feeling like she always felt when Kamilah feeds on her.

Kamilah having her fill, feeling a pleasurable feeling better than feeding on Samantha when she was mortal. One of her hands move between the young vampire’s legs, making Samantha’s head throws backward, her mouth opens wide, moans filling the room. Feeling her fingers move against her, eyes shut closed from the bliss while her fangs still in her skin.

Her eyes starts glow darker red, but relents thanks to her discipline and control she learned. The Bloodkeeper cries, Kamilah giving her the euphoria.

After her fangs retract off of Samantha’s skin, making a deep sigh, “We aren’t gonna do that again….” Kamilah states against her neck. Her eyes were still red, but normal kind. 

The young vampire gives the senior vampire a kiss, Kamilah kisses back, the taste of blood linger to each other’s tongues before Samantha looks at her in the eyes, “You must admit it was a good experience.” Samantha grins, her fangs still out, eyes red. 

Kamilah rolls her eyes, taking their towels, putting them underneath Samantha to make her feel comfortable on her back, “Samantha, you know I want to help you because I love you… But remember, drinking too much leads to bloodlust.”

“I know… sorry… I just… I was a bit peckish…. I figured you were too.” Samantha responds, leaning against the towels underneath her, planting her forearm against the soft material while the other is on the top of Kamilah neck, making the vampire queen’s body close to hers. 

A hum escapes Kamilah’s closed lips, “We should get going and dry ourselves. As much I would hate to admit I had a liking to your blood…. I don’t wanna get our…. Intimacy out of control.” She states, grabbing another towel, wrapping it around her. Then using the towel underneath Samantha, wrapping her torso around for her. Before they got on their feet, Kamilah gives Samantha one more kiss, short and tender. 

“Yeah, I love you too.” The Bloodkeeper gives a smirk. Making the elder vampire hum in delight.

Both vampires gets up, walking together back in the locker, grabbing these japanese robes that Kano let them borrow before to put on some new clothes. 

After several hours, everyone getting out, getting dressed. Samantha walks hand in hand with Kamilah trying to find the others since now everyone is out of the hot springs.

Then several blurs jumps in front of them, making Kamilah’s reflexes kick in, “Samantha!” she yells, wrapping her arms around Samantha in a quick motion. Samantha realizing why and her surrounding both vampires jumps away, using their vampire speed. The blurs appear to be figures, their eyes glow of crimson, fangs sticking out under their upper lips, wearing dark clothes, several men and women. 

“Who the hell are these guys?” Samantha growls her hands on her Queen’s shoulders while still in her protective embrace.

Kamilah’s eyebrows furrow, groaning in annoyance, “They don’t look like anyone part of the 5 of Japan clans as far as I know. They’re not even japanese. Must be foreigners or nomads.”

One of the vampires stare straight at Kamilah, “Let the Bloodkeeper go. Surrender her to us so no fight will start and won’t end painfully.” He stretches his hand out.

“Wait… It can’t be…?” Samantha’s expression change to a shock of realization. 

“Samantha I won’t let them take you from me.” Kamilah states, her protective tone in her voice as she lets go of her embrace around the bloodkeeper, putting herself in front of her to protect her.

Another of the unknown vampire enemy steps forward, “I would listen and cooperate.” She says, her expressions shows like there’s no emotion.

Samantha looks at Kamilah, even though it’s just the back of her head, her body just inches away from her, keeping her close. The Senior vampire flicks her wrists, her daggers coming out of her pockets. Then the bloodkeeper’s attention back to the group of vampires, looking at them with a confused thought. “What do you want?” She asks in a demanding tone. Her hands from a fist to uncurling itself, forming an aura on her palm.

One of the vampire enemies looks down at it, “So it’s true. You are the Bloodkeeper we heard of. You must come with us…. Rheya demands it.” 


	13. "Go Time"

“What do you want?” She asks in a demanding tone. Her hands from a fist to uncurling itself, forming an aura on her palm.

One of the vampire enemies looks down at it, “So it’s true. You are the Bloodkeeper we heard of. You must come with us…. Rheya demands it.” He reaches out his hand.

“To hell with that.” Samantha throws her hands out, making the group of vampires’ bodies flung off, merely flying a mile away from them, hitting the ground, their bodies leaving a dirty trail from their backs sliding against the ground.

Samantha takes a hold of Kamilah’s hand, both vampires streaking, running away with their vampire speed. 

After running where they meet the others, they all turn their bodies with confused faces. 

“Samantha, Kamilah?! What’s wrong?” Kano asks his expression, trying to figure out why both women was running. 

“Vampires, they work for Rheya. They’re coming… They wanted me to surrender and have Samantha come with them...” Kamilah answers, her eyes furrow furiously. 

Serafine eyes gap open, “Uh, everyone. I see we are about to have more company..” She points at a direction, several familiar figures streaking towards them, still in the distance. When the blurs stop, just less than a mile away from them, all red eyes, fangs bared, weapons in hand.

Jax takes a hold of his sword, the blade of its sheath, “I was hoping to have a little payback for Rheya.”

“Oh no…. They’re here. There’s no need of running, we can take them.” Samantha’s hands rises, flexing, opening her palms as aura surrounds them. 

Aiko folds her sleeves, tying her black hair back, “It's been awhile since I've last had this kind of fun.”

Kano scoffs, “I have to agree with you Nakamura. Who knows what Rheya has in store with Samantha. Samantha, be careful. Remember all the things i’ve taught you.”

“Right.” The Bloodkeeper goes in her readies stance.

Kamilah’s daggers in hand, Serafine’s hands in fists as the groups’ eyes lights up red. Everyone in their ready form. 

The enemy vampires charge, Kano steps forward first for the closest vampire who’s about to throw a hit at one of the members. Yoshimasa grabs his wrist, giving it a twist before sending a kick on one of his knees. The enemy vampire grunts in pain, unbalanced from the impact. Before he could try to block Kano’s next attack, the psychic vampire grabs a hold of head head with a twist and detaching his head from his neck. Decapitating him! 

After the enemy vampire’s body turns, transforming into just ash, Kano uses one of his hands to dust off the bits of ash off his robe, “One less to worry about.” 

Aiko dodges another enemy vampire’s slashes with his knife, once she sees an opening, a weak point, she hits down his arm, fling her arm around his neck tightly, “Prepare to die.” With a crack she makes from his neck till the head is disconnected from the neck, blood spurt out, the body becomes ash. “That felt satisfying.”

Serafine uses her psychic abilities on a couple vampires, “Holy!” One of them says, her hands on her head, eyes shut while the other tries to resist till he falls on his knees, “She’s like-” A nearly straight, red line forms around his neck as well as the other’s, their mouths gap open, bleeding crimson out of the lines. Thanks to Jax’s blade that he slashed with his katana. Their head fall, as they turn to ash, making almost like a cloud from the dusty content.

Kamilah uses her self defense against one of them, her dagger’s blades helping to block against one, the enemy vampire uses a similar weapon like her, except the blades of the daggers were longer, “Kamilah Sayeed, Gaius’s Blood Queen i’ve heard of.” 

“You barely know anything.” Kamilah’s eyes show fury, but in a calm tone, she shoves her away from her, then twirling her daggers upward, “I am no longer in Gaius’s clutches.” She slashes toward the vampire woman.

The enemy blocks her with one of her blades with swift movement. “Yeah? Now that Rheya is free, she would whether kill you or have you serve her. I suggest serve her. You know she’s the goddess and the Queen for this world!” She gives a grin with her fangs showing.Then she’s able to strike Kamilah’s hands, forced to let go of one of her daggers in her grip. The dagger falls with a clang sound on the ground with a loud clang, she kicks back away before Kamilah could try to get a hold of it. The servant sweeps her feet, making Kamilah fall off balance on the ground, on one of her knees.

“You primitive! .. You’re just one of Rheya’s slaves i’m sure, she wouldn’t care if you die anyways. All of you are must minions of the First Vampire.” She still has her one dagger in her grip. 

The female vampire chuckles, “You will soon enough see her of how glorious she is. You will see her as your goddess. She is the true blood queen..” She raises her blades up to ready herself to slash her!

Before She could slash her blades down to slice Kamilah, she makes a sudden grunt in shock, dropping her blades, then trying to reach what hit her on her back. Kamilah quickly uses her only dagger and make a long cut on her shoulder. It forms a bloody gash, then the senior vampire kicks her, making the vampire servant stumble backwards. She felt a hand catch her, then the dagger on her back detaches off her, blood flowing out of the stab wound. Then a force pushes her, hitting her against a tree.

“No one hurts  _ my Queen _ .” Hearing the voice in a low and firm tone. Then she tosses the dagger back to Kamilah.

The egyptian vampire catches the hilt of the dagger, “You know I could handle this on my own Samantha. ” She gives a smirk, her red eyes show a glint on them. 

Samantha cocks her head to one side with a smile, “Says who was able to get slashed. Yeah right. Not on my watch.” 

Giving Kamilah her attention with a smile. For a second, Kamilah’s lips forms a brief smile until it suddenly changes into an annoyed expression, her eyebrows furrow and her fangs bared. She suddenly throws one of her daggers at Samantha’s direction. 

“Whoa hey!” The Bloodkeeper yelps, turns her body to the side swiftly to dodge the dagger with her vampire speed. The dagger hits the same vampire’s chest, right where her heart is, making a groan from the sudden stab. She falls on her knees, her body turns, now becoming a pile of ash. 

“Now we’re even.” Kamilah teasing at Samantha. 

Samantha gives a small laugh with a nod.

Then when everything thought it’s nearly over, one of the enemy vampires make a run for it!

“He’s getting away!” Jax yells out, everyone turns their heads to see where. 

Samantha runs off, using her vampire speed. “He won’t get away.” She blurts out.

“Wait Samantha!” Kano calls for her.

“No Sam!” Kamilah yells, trying to run to catch up with her. 

Aiko snarls, “Let’s go, that man shouldn’t be roaming around here, nor even in this country.” She tells the rest before everyone else catches up with them.

Samantha and the last of Rheya’s servants are on a chase. Samantha using her speed, streaking right behind the vampire man. She tackles him, using her body weight to pin him down. 

“Hey get off me!” He growls, Samantha uses her telekinesis to put a hold of him on the ground, slowly getting up on her feet. “I don’t think so.” 

The vampire servant struggles on the ground, trying to lift his head, “You bi- Ahhh” He felt her palm push back down on the ground with a thump. 

Samantha growls, making the vampire shut up, “Talk now and give me-” Her eyes widen. Her vision flashes before her eyes.

**“You will bring her to me, find the Bloodkeeper that I’ve sought. If you fail me, I will have to do this the hard way for her and if you come back empty handed, i’ll as well do this the hard way… ** ** _For you_ ** **.” A woman, her voice sounds familiar, only able to see the back of her figure.**

**“I won’t…. You will soon rule this world. You will become their queen, their goddess.” The same vampire Samantha has a hold on, giving a sinister at a woman. **

**The woman turned her head around, realizing who it is, “I’ll have to find this Bloodkeeper, if not I must find those closest to her. She will be of great use to me.” **

The vision, a memory flashes back to reality. Samantha’s eyes back to normal vision, “No, Rheya!” She blurts, stumbling backwards, a pair of arms flung around her waist before she falls on the ground. 

“Whoa there, it’s ok Sam. I got you.” Samantha hears a familiar voice. She turns her head over her shoulder to see the one that caught her. 

“Kamilah...” A sudden feeling of dizziness fills Samantha’s vision. 

Jax runs from behinds, then taking a hold of the vampire of Rheya’s in his grip on his shoulders. “You’re not going anywhere.” He snarls then his katana in hand, puts the blade over his shoulders, threatening.

Serafine, Aiko and Kano not far behind arrive. “Are you alright Samantha?” Kano asks, looking at the bloodkeeper. 

Samantha still in Kamilah’s embrace, she turns her head to look at Yoshimasa, “Yes, i’m fine…. I think I saw some memory through him with my psychic ability…”

She tells him, trying to steady her breathing after what she saw. Her head leans against the crook of Kamilah’s neck, arms slink around her waist.

The man groans against Jax’s grip, “How did you get here? Where did you come from? If you’re working with Rheya, what does she want?” Aiko asks like she’s interrogating with her arms folded over her chest.

“I won’t say anything.” He responds, gritting his teeth. Then groans from pain, Serafine uses her psychic abilities to inflict pain on him. “Wrong answer.”

“Wait, I saw through his memories. I think I saw his last talk with Rheya…. ” 

The group brought their attention on the bloodkeeper with surprise expressions. “You’re able to see?” Serafine asks, remembering she could do the same, like she did with her back in Paris. 

“Fascinating, you somehow learn to tap into people’s memories, even recent ones.” Kano gives a nod of approval. 

“What’s more important is trying to know more of his plans and with Rheya.” aiko states, looking at Kano, then at Serafine, “Serafine, can you please…?”

“Ah right, my bad yeah.” Serafine seizes her power on the vampire servant. Jax still has his hold on him tight. ”Now we need answers please?”

The vampire servant growls, “Ugh, look my name is Judas, I used to work at an international airport. Rheya found me and turned me. I saw her radiant power. I decided to follow orders then, seeing she could make this world better than it is now. Now knowing about vampires being real and becoming one. Gives me more reason to follow. I’m able to get here because thanks to Rheya’s manipulation and control on other vampires she told to turn. We’re able to get a plane ride.” He answers with a groan.

“So you guys just following orders huh? Where is Rheya?” Aiko asks Judas another question.

“In the USA… She’s in California....” He answers. Making Jax, Serafine, Samantha and Kamilah’s skin shiver inside. A phone rings, turns out to be Samantha’s.

When Samantha lets go of Kamilah, taking out her phone and turning on the screen to see what’s the notification.    
  


Her eyes widen, seeing a text message from Lily. saying: “ ** _Help, she’s heaarse, Rrheyaahasd!”_ ** . 

Trying to figure out why the message was weird because like she needs to encrypt it, taking off some letters by visualizing. 

“No… It’s Rheya!” Her heart pounding, worry takes over her, thinking about Lily and Adrian’s safety.

Kamilah and Serafine looks through her phone of the message. “Lily must be saying she’s here! Rheya must’ve found Lily and Adrian.” 

“Crap! We must go back and save them!” Jax still having Judas in his grip, eyes red with fury.

“Wait, I haven’t finish my training...” Samantha states, Serafine puts a hand on her shoulder.

Serafine gives a frown, “No, no choice. We must go.” 

“Yes, I agree…. Just use all of the things I've taught you…. You may think you’re not ready, but I think so too. I’ve seen your power.” Kano gives assurance to the Bloodkeeper. 

Samantha shakes her head with a sigh, but then nods before Serafine lets go of her shoulder, Kano gives a small smile and bows his head.

Kamilah turns her head to look at Aiko, “Wait, you should come with us. We would appreciate your help against Rheya. Who knows who else Rheya turns. Your clan, Kano’s, mine, Adrian’s, Jax’s. Together we can save people from Rheya’s destruction.” Asking her to be their allies against the fight. 

“As much as I wish to help, I cannot, I must take …. Judas into custody. Kano and I must talk to the other 3 to see what will be his punishment. Who knows if more Rheya’s…. Soldiers are roaming. We deal with our own problems...” Aiko answers, then gestures Kano to get a hold of him for Jax.

Kano uses his psychic power to hold onto Judas after Jax lets him go, “I have to agree…. It’s in our… laws that we ourselves rule alone. Work Alone within our country, our world...” Giving a frown, his head tilts downward.

“Wait but-” Samantha objects, but Kamilah lifts her hand at Samantha, making the bloodkeeper discontinue words coming out of her mouth. 

“It’s alright Samantha. We can’t make them…. We must focus on Rheya, we need to make sure Adrian and Lily are ok…. Also get the stake that we got from the Tree of Eternal Life. We’ll have to make sure Rheya doesn’t get her hands on that. It’s our only chance like with Gaius to end her.” Kamilah tells her plan, Jax and Serafine nods in agreement. 

Samantha sighs in defeat, “Okay. Lets go….” She responds. 

Everyone telling their final goodbyes, Serafine gives respectful nods at Aiko and Kano, both giving her back with a smirk. Jax gives his hand to Aiko. The Japnese vampire woman accepts it with a shake. Jax claps his hand on Kano’s shoulder, Kano talks to the asian vampire in japanese, making Jax nod with a small smile.

Kamilah gives a curt nod to Kano respectfully, he gives back, then puts a hand on her shoulder, “Watch out for her will you? Samantha really is someone you need in your life…. I see your love for this one...”

“I will…I will never let anything bad happen to her..” Kamilah responds with determination.

Samantha’s cheek start a blush, giving a small smile. 

Kamilah looks at Aiko, Aiko gives a small chuckle, actually giving a genuine smile, “It was good seeing you again. I was remembering our time together in the 13th century when you came to me.”

Samantha gives a confused look at the two, “I… What? You guys were together...?”

“Yes, but that was many centuries ago…. That’s in the past now” Kamilah rolls her eyes but smirks. 

Aiko turns her head to look at the bloodkeeper, “Don’t worry I won’t be putting myself on her. I can never stand in the way of… a relationship… Two who seem to be…. Fond of each other.” Shaking her head with sarcasm in her voice.

“Oh, well i’m…. Glad to know.” Samantha presses her lips together, hearing Serafine giggles in amusement and Jax rolls his eyes at Kamilah.

Samanth then gives a bow at Aiko and at Kano. Aiko gives a curt nod, Kano gives a small smile, “May your power be enough to stop Rheya because I believe you are ready.”

“Thank you Yoshimasa…..” Samantha takes his hand with a gentle squeeze. “I am honored to have been taught by you and meeting you.”

“As is an honor to meet a Bloodkeeper.”

Serafine clears her throat, “Right… We must go now yeah? We must hope Dear Adrian and Lily is okay.” 

“Yes, let’s go right away.”


	14. "Coming to the Fray"

**Samantha sleeps, something flashes before her eyes, forming another dream….**

**A figure flashes in front of her, showing Kamilah, her expression had no emotion, but in her eyes Samantha could tell something is up.**

** _“Wait! This is the same dream…… Like the one she had before…. “ Samantha’s eyes widen, realizing, remembering._ **

**Someone from the shadows appear behind the vampire queen. **

**“Rheya?!” The newborn gasps, her breath holds in her throat. “What do you want?” She asks**

**Rheya’s eyes bloody red, in her white robe, beautiful yet villany, her mouth forming a sinister grin like she remembered previously. “Thanks to you I am free. Now ** ** _you _ ** **will join me and soon we can dominate this mortal world together.” Rheya reaches her hand out toward, her grin widens.**

**Samantha looks at the hand reached out towards her, then back up to look her in the eyes, “I told you already I will never join you, even though i’m part of your bloodline. You cannot stop me from stopping you.” She takes a step back, shaking her head. **

**“Then can you even stop me?” Rheya’s expression changes, now in a more serious and vicious look. **

**Then she puts her attention toward Kamilah, “Or stop her?” The priestess flicks her hand. **

**In just seconds, Kamilah streaks towards Samantha, her eyes flash red, mouth forms into a smirk. **

**“No! Not this again...” The young vampire tries to streak back, keeping her distance from the older vampire being controlled. Remembering this almost is just like her last dream.**

**Kamilah still moves fast, even faster than Samantha, trying to grab a hold of her like before. The vampire queen takes a hold of her daggers to slash her. Samantha tries to dodge as fast as she could. **

**After minutes of fighting away, Kamilah manages to stab her through Samantha’s side, “Kamilah snap out of it!” Samantha trying to get her to get control of herself from Rheya’s mind control, groaning in pain from the blade. **

**Kamilah blinks a few times, her eyes still red, but Samantha sees inside she’s getting in control. Shaking her head realizing what she’s doing. Then looking into Samantha’s eyes.**

**“Samantha…I… What have I done…. ” Kamilah’s eyes opens wide, in guilt, frowning, her expression forms sadness in her eyes.**

**Samantha looks into her brown eyes, “Kamilah…. You have to listen...” She says, but Kamilah’s eyes and mouth goes wide open. Both vampires look down, seeing a red stain form on Kamilah’s stomach through her shirt. **

**Samantha realizes what just happened, her eyes widen in horror, “No!” She yells, catching Kamilah’s body that she was about to fall on her knees. **

**“No..Not this...” All the Bloodkeeper said, seeing on her back a knife on Kamilah’s back. Blood goes out of the wound, dripping. Tears falling down her cheek, gritting her teeth in anger.**

**“ See? You can never save everyone unless you accept this. You should embrace the power. You will see it with your own eyes very soon. You will accept it. I will come for you. You will see power can do so much for you.” She whispers and she throws her arms around her shoulders with a wicked grin forming in her mouth. Then she points at a mirror, showing the reflection. **

**She sees herself, her… dark self…. Eyes are dark red… Wearing clothing of black.**

**Then she looks down at Kamilah’s dead body, blood from her back soaks Samantha’s front. Kamilah skin suddenly turns gray, becoming ash.**

**The young vampire’s expression changes differently now. Her mouth gaps a little open, her eyes narrows, eyelids hooded over them. “I…. couldn’t save...her” She states.**

Samantha opens her eyes, she breathes heavily, but her ears are filled with whirling sounds, realizing she’s in a plane. She felt Kamilah’s arm around her shoulders, the queen’s cheek leans against her head and her eyes drifted closed in her sleeping state. Feeling relief in her heart that she didn’t wake up from Samantha’s sudden jolt.

Gently, Samantha takes Kamilah’s arm that’s over her shoulders, lifting it off her, trying to not wake the Vampire Queen.

Scooting away, going into a bathroom to wash her face, cooling herself down from her night sweats. Looking through the small mirror, she sees her own reflection. 

Guilt and frustration takes over her, her eyes bleeds from hazel to red, but then the reflection changes in a blur, seeing the same look from her nightmare. Herself…. Her darkness….

Shaking your head, hands over her hair, trying to not think about it, her mind clouded. “No, I can’t ...” She softly whimpers. She looks back up to look at her reflection once again. It’s back to normal. Her eyes changes back to hazel, breathing deeply to calm herself. She shakes her head one last time before going out of the bathroom to go back to sleep by Kamilah’s side for the next several hours.

When the plane arrives at LA, the group strides out of the plane, seeing so far everything looks normal. Everyone knows for now it will be, worry takes over their minds, hoping Adrian and Lily are ok. 

Taking a car that Kamilah got, driving to check on the buildings, going to Adrian’s building.

  
  


There, when they arrived, it didn’t look normal, the glass building has man broken windows, very few barely had cracks, smoke coming out from the fire inside. 

“No… Rheya must’ve gotten them. She even ruined nearly the whole building.” Samantha mouth gaps open, eyes widen.

Kamilah growls, “If I find Adrian and Lily are hurt, I will make sure to use my daggers and stab her through her head, taking it out of her chest clean...” Her fists balls, her eyes flashing crimson. 

Jax nods roughly, “I agree…. I hope she hasn’t yet come near the Clanless, My clan…”

“We must go yeah?! Let us find our darling Adrian and Lily.” Serafine steps forward, gesturing them to go inside the building. 

The 4 go inside, jogging, the rooms messy with scattered papers, some of them with fire, walls have cracks, chairs and tables knocked out of place. Many men and women in working clothes, blood and bruises on them. 

Instead of going onto an elevator, they all climb up the many stairs that leads each floor. They all streak, their vampire speed, hoping they’re not too late. 

When they arrive at Adrian’s office, there was no one, the messy room didn’t have any dead bodies, the huge glass windows are nearly shattered, many of its pieces on the floor, on the floor stain a little blood that Jax notices.

“Guys, I think this could be Adrian’s, maybe Lily?” Jax asks, wondering.

Everyone feeling a little hopeful that the two missing vampires are very possibly still alive. 

Kamilah comes by Jax’s side, observing the red stain, “This blood is still a bit fresh. It’s barely dried.”

“Oh… So that mean our dear Adrian and Lily must be alive, may have tried to run, might not be far?” Serafine asks, walking toward the two, looking at the blood and then looking out at the broken glass windows.

Samantha approaches on the computer, “Thanks to Lily taught me a few things several months back, I should try to tap into the security system. ” She sweeps some papers off the keyboard, dust that appear to be ashes on the screen off the monitor. Tapping to find any footage from any working cameras or any recordings. 

The other 3 vampires come around her, around the computer she’s typinging on, seeing many of the cameras were damaged, but thankfully there’s some recordings that happen hours earlier.

The first one shows the inside and outside of the building, looking normal, the workers doing their jobs, talking on the side. 

The second one shows the first floor, the glass shatters, pieces flying out, people screaming, trying to duck or find cover. Then a figure, a woman appear, walking inside, her expression looks calm, yet she looks to be amused.

“Is that?” Jax asks, hoping it’s really not who he thinks she is.

Kamilah nods, “It has to be...” Her eyes furrow.

Serafine and Samantha breathe, “It has to be Rheya, no doubt.” Samantha nods in agreement. 

“I wonder how she found them?” The French vampires asks as Samantha goes to the next recording.

The third recording shows Rheya, using her powers on people, throwing them out of her way, throwing fire and even biting on a couple to most likely fill her blood thirst. 

Samantha’s heart beats quicker in her chest as she goes to the fourth one, one that reveals her using her telekinesis, opening a door, revealing 2 familiar figures. 

“She found them!” Jax blurts out, his eyes change into anger.

Samantha didn’t say anything as everyone watches. Rheya putting her hand out, using her telekinesis on both Lily and Adrian. She appears to be asking them, the camera couldn’t give a clear audio, giving static noises.

_ “Where is the…... Bloodkeeper…. You must tell me…..Or else…. This one burns... I will kill you…. “ Rheya’s voice says in between the static, she brings her palms up in front of them, her hand sparks, forming a ball of fire.. _

_ Adrian struggles against her hold, “No way….. Go to Hell…. Not…. Come near…. You will….. Before you...” The Raines CEO responds, static noises is barely able to understand.  _

_ Then Rheya snarls in annoyance, she flicks her hands in a different direction, both Lily and Adrian’s backs against the glass windows, Rheya’s power pushes them against it more, causing the windows to crack more than before. “You… No use…. Me” Rheya says from the staticy audio, before her hand makes a push motion towards them. Both vampires backs make the glass shatter and their bodies being thrown out of the window! _

“No..!” Samantha stands up, her palms slam against the desk, making the desk’s counter to make a huge crack. 

Serafine eyes widen in shock, “No...No… This can’t be...” Her hands over her mouth.

Jax growls, not wanting to see this is real, but he knows it is, “No, this is outrageous...” His hands in his hair, frustration and guilt inside him, walking towards the broken window and looks out.

Kamilah eyes flare in anger, “Yes… That... That monster!” She says, then looks at Jax and the shattered windows. 

“Do you think?” Samantha asks, wanting to say if they’re dead, distraught forms in her heart, her mind clouded with guilt, wishing she came sooner.

“No this can’t be true.” His eyes red, his hands ball into a fist, “We must find Rheya!”

Kamilah shakes her head furiously, “No! There’s no way we can stop her.” She then looks over the edge of the window, the opening that was made from Rheya,”Even though this is over 50 floors, there’s no way….. There’s no way Adrian and Lily…. ” Kamilah takes a deep breath before continuing, “We must find the stake that we got from the Tree of Eternal Life. It’s in my building, I have a safe for it.”

Serafine nods, “Let us go then.” She responds before walking out of the room, Jax follows behind her.

Samantha looks through the last recording, right when Rheya throws them out of the building.

**“ See? You can never save everyone unless you accept this. You should embrace the power. You will see it with your own eyes very soon. You will accept it. I will come for you. You will see power can do so much for you.” **

The voice of Rheya rings in her mind, her eyes shut closed, but she feels a hand hold onto her shoulder gently. “Samantha we must go…. Let’s get the stake…. It’s our chance to truly end Rheya… All of us…. Even you… We will end her.” Kamilah’s voice brings Samantha out of her trance.

The Bloodkeeper looks over her shoulder to look at Rheya, “Yes….”

Everyone going out of the building, many police cars, ambulances and other forces around the building. The group get into their cars before then to go to Ahmanet Financial. The cars radio plays the news about the building, the casualties, the ones injured.

Once the gang arrive at the building, everyone gets out of the car. “Wait, the Shadow Den isn’t far from here, I must go right now. Make sure my clan is safe.” Jax says, his expression into a frown. 

“Are you sure? Going alone?” Samantha asks, taking a hold of his wrist. 

Serafine comes by Jax’s side, giving a smirk, “Don’t worry, I’ll tag along with Sword Boy. You and Kamilah should go. Who knows also with Rheya’s … Soldiers… Her servants.” 

Kamilah agrees with a nod, “Alright, you both be careful.” She puts her hand on the french vampire and then gives a nod at Jax after letting go. 

“Yes, i’ll let you guys know the status of the den. When it’s… clear…. You two go meet us there. So we can know our next move” He claps his hand gently on Kamilah’s shoulder. He looks at Samantha, his eyes hooded with hope and faith.

“Be careful…. Make sure you… or Serafine… or anyone in the Den don’t get hurt ...” Samantha states, before giving him a hug. 

After letting go, Serafine takes Samantha’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, “Don’t worry Mon Amie, me and Jax together do make a good team.” Then lets go of her hand.

“Yes… Just get the damn stake so we can shove it into Rheya...” Jax gives a playful smile. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll see you guys soon.” Kamilah states, before gesturing Samantha to come. The Bloodkeeper follows, the other two vampires separates from them to the direction to the den.

Going inside, the place barely looks like it barely got touched, no sign of any dead bodies, thinking their workers were able to evacuate safely. Samantha and Kamilah is able to arrive in Kamilah’s office, but instead of it being empty, they see 2 figures! Both trying to open the safe!

“No you don’t!” Samantha steps forward, towards both of them, stretching her hands out, using her telekinesis to pull them away and bringing themselves to Samantha and Kamilah. The two servants of Rheya yell out in surprise. Kamilah takes out her daggers, stabbing one of them in the chest, catching their body and dropping them on the ground. 

Samantha takes a hold on the other by the neck, “Where is Rheya?” She asks, gritting her teeth, eyes turning red. 

The vampire she has her hold on struggles to talk against the choking!

“Samantha let go!” Kamilah asks, her voice almost like she’s making it like she’s ordering her.    


The Bloodkeeper didn’t listen this time, her eyebrows narrow downward, “He seems to be of no use.” She states, before with her fingers tightly around the vampires neck, killing him violently with her telekinesis. Then letting go, the body drops on the ground before turning into ash.

Kamilah frowns, “Samantha… What is wrong with you?” She takes a step forward to Samantha.

Samantha’s red eyes turn their attention of the Blood Queen, “I...” She tilts her head down, looking at the pile of ashes. “I don’t know….” She responds, shaking her head before looking back at the senior vampire. 

“Samantha….. You…. You don’t… You didn’t look like yourself..” Kamilah’s mouth gaps open, eyes showing sadness, she reaches out towards the Bloodkeeper, “Sam… You seemed to be…. A little off lately… You know I don’t always know how to…. Help… if you have something in your mind…. If you’re frustrated… You can tell me… I’m here....” She takes a hold of Samantha’s hand. 

Samantha sighs, eyes closes, “Look… I just… been going through something… Right now though, we need to get the stake and get to the Shadow Den. It should be a good place to hide for now...” She turns her head to look at the safe.

“Samantha… please don’t-” But gets interrupted.

“No… Kamilah… I’ll tell you when we get to the Shadow Den…. Let’s first get the stake… I… I promise I’ll tell you...” Samantha looks back at Kamilah, looking deep into her eyes, showing that she’s pleaing.

“Ok...” Kamilah relents, squeezing her hand before letting go, then she brings the same hand up to touch her cheek, “Know i’m here for you…. Ok?” Her mouth quirks downward. Brings her lips to kiss Samantha on the forehead till she steps away after a moment. 

Both vampire women went to the safe to get the stake out. “Lets go. We got it now.”

Samantha shows Kamilah to the newly made Shadow Den, they went inside carefully since Samantha knows the entrance. Jax let them a message through Samantha’s phone that the Shadow Den was ok, but the clan is afraid, fear that the First Vampire will find them. 

When Samantha and Kamilah arrives, they find Jax and Serafine talking to many of the clanless, their faces show frowns, but also anger and annoyance. Jax tries to calm them down, “We will figure it out. We’ll have to all pack what we can and move somewhere safer.” 

“Jax!” Samantha calls out, striding towards him with Kamilah right behind her. 

“Samantha! Glad you’re okay.” He says, then Serafine gives a smile. 

“Samantha, we like to show you and Kamilah something.” She tells them as she gestures them both to follow.

Kamilah and Samantha nods, following her with jax tagging along. Going inside a room that looks like the Shadow Den’s infirmary, revealing Griff and Lula, who are giving a couple of familiar people some blood packs.

“Lily?!” Samantha gasps in surprise, joy fills her mind. 

“Adrian?” Kamilah’s mouth opens in surprise.

Lily laughs exaggeratingly, “Hey you two….. I’m glad you came..” Then she takes the blood and does her fill to help her heal. Samantha runs just several feet to her best friend, throwing her arms tightly as tears fall out of her eyes. The purple hair vampire gently puts her arms around her waist.

“We’re glad you’re okay, I am in joy to see you’re okay, even you Adrian..” Kamilah gives a smile, but in her eyes still sad and still shock they’re okay. The senior vampire walks to Adrian and circling her arms around his shoulders

Adrian puts an arm around his blood sister, “I’m still kicking for over a 200 year old...” Adrian’s mouth forms a playful grin. 


	15. "Facing Reality"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for more Kudos and hits. Really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this more and more. We're more than half way done through the series.

“Me and Griff went to go see Mr Raines and Miss Lily. We saw there was a commotion before we even went inside when we arrived. We look up to see if we can find them through the first few floors. Many people running out, even saw some that got thrown out. After we saw two, realizing it was Mr Raines and Miss Lily. We caught them before they hit the ground.” Nikhil smiles bright, showing his pride.

“That must’ve been a good catch.” Jax beams at his personal assistant.

Samantha nods, “Thank you Nikhil. Again you saved the day.”

“Yes, I’m grateful that you save them. Glad we have you on our side.” Kamilah gives a small smile.

Nikhil snickers, “Always a pleasure miss.”

“Good thing we didn’t have to deal with Rheya, we’re able to get away from her before she even follows us.” Griff furrows his eyebrows.

Adrian sighs deeply, “When Rheya got us….. Her power was unbelievable, more than I've imagined, more than Gaius had with the blood he drank.” Adrian winces from pain, trying to change his sitting position. 

Lily nods in agreement, “She seriously was OP. I couldn’t even dare myself to come near her, she’s worse boss than Gaius.” The gamer vampire states, talking in gaming terms as she usually does.

Jax snarls in frustration, “We need to seriously shove that stake in that witch…. Who knows when she may find us here. We should find her and end her....”

Serafine shakes her head, “Oh Jax, you know it won’t be easy. She nearly killed Adrian and Lily. We must for now stay low yeah? When we’re all healed up and ready, then we’ll make a plan and kill that ratched of a woman”

“I agree with Serafine. We should give ourselves time. We got the stake. The problem is her abilities, no one can go near her. It be a struggle though if we try like I did with Gaius.” Kamilah states, giving a nod as she looks at everyone, turning her head. 

Adrian shakes his head in annoyance, “We barely were able to kill Gaius, but we’re going against Rheya. The First Vampire. She’s definitely more powerful than Gaius and Xenocrates. I felt it when she approached me and Lily.” 

“Yes, but our dear Samantha can help us out with that.” Serafine turns her attention on Samantha.

Samantha’s eyes opens wider than before,”Wait, what about me?” She asks in confusion.

“Well, you’re a psychic vampire yes? Kano and I taught you as much as we can these past weeks. Well i’m Rheya can somehow tap into your mind. Like she’s been trying to reach out to you. Now that she’s somewhere in LA, she could somehow sense you when she’s near you. She can read your thoughts, like Jameson can know if you’re lying. You also have a blood link to know your desire and movements.” Serafine responds, explaining about Rheya.

“So can I somehow ...guard my thoughts?” Samantha asks, her mouth gaps open.

The French vampire strokes her chin, “Well it’s possible…. Usually vampires can guard their thoughts from psychics, but it’s hard to do so with mortals and newly turned vampires. You been a vampire for what? Like 6 months?”

The Bloodkeeper nods, her eyes narrow with sadness, a bit of hopelessness.

“But I believe since you have psychic abilities, it’s possible to somehow guard your mind whether with conscious and unconscious intention, but I don’t think you can on your movements and your heart’s desire. She has a power to sense it through the blood in your veins.” Serafine gives a small faithful smile. 

Adrian nods in agreement, “It’s possible I believe you can, but you must learn to guard your mind. Your mind is your friend, but also can be your enemy.”

“So how should I guard myself?” Samantha asks, her eyebrow arches.

Serafine sighs, closing her eyes for a moment, “Well… You have to be aware when Rheya comes to you when she tries to attack you.” She opens her eyes, “You have to keep your… emotions clear because they can disturb your energy and your body. You have to somehow wash it off you. Keeper yourself centered.”

“I see…. Kano mention something about that.” 

“For now I suggest you should rest, clear your mind.” The french vampire smiles, “Today was already stressful enough. Then later, we can see and help you with that.”

Everyone nods as everyone goes to do their thing. Adrian and Lily stay put on their beds to rest. Jax goes off to talk to some of his clan members. Nikhil tells Kamilah and Adrian that their loyal clan members are ok and they’re here as well. Kamilah volunteers to check on both clan members to see check on their well being. Serafine went to Griff and Lula to talk with them. 

Samantha eyes narrow, her eyes slightly goes downward, she sighs deeply through her nose. She walks to go out, wanting to have air and clear her mind. 

She caught sight of some of the other vampires, injured, some unconscious. The Bloodkeeper’s mind clouds with guilt, frustration, and also hopelessness.

**“You can never save everyone”**

Shaking her head from Rheya’s voice in her head.

She walks out and stays near the Shadow Den area, trying to make sure no one sees her, nor can she sense a vampire so far. Outside underneath the night skies, some of the clouds float over the buildings, some blocking part of the crescent moon. .

**“You can do so much more than a weak mortal can do. You will see it with your own eyes soon enough.”**

Rheya’s voice in her head, remembering her nightmares. 

_ I really need to contact some of my family….. In case if anything happens to me…. I can’t let Rheya bump into them too… Not my friends…. Not Kamilah……  _

Samantha states in her mind, she takes out her phone to leave some text messages.

“Samantha...” The Bloodkeeper turns around to see the one who said her name behind her, looking up from her phone, her heart jumps up. “Oh it’s you Kamilah.” 

“What are you doing here? You know it can be dangerous to be out here under such circumstances.” Kamilah expression shows worry, her eyes showing sadness and confusion. 

“Sorry, I was just…. I wanted to go out…. I wanted to feel the air ...” Samantha replies, then looks back down on her phone before sending a message. 

Kamilah hums, “What _ are you  _ doing there?”She asks another, looking down and see the phone Samantha’s hand.

The Bloodkeeper sighs deeply, “I was sending a message to some of my family….” 

“You don’t talk to me a lot about your family.” The Senior vampire states, cocking her head to the side, folding her arms. 

Samantha sarcastically snickers, “You didn’t really ask.” She quirks one corner of her lips upward. “I just sent them to be careful… and that I love them… even though I haven’t really stayed in contact with them.”

“You’re not close to your family.” Kamilah eyes open a bit wider in surprise, her expression changes in wonder. 

The Newborn Vampire makes a small grunt, “Well… My family was supportive…. Proud of my hard work I've done before I moved to New York. I wasn’t that close to them…. But the closest I was with was my sister out of 3 of my older siblings. I’m the youngest..”

Kamilah’s mouth gaps open, “ What’s her name?” She asks curiously.

Samantha answers with a nod, “Aliona... She’s actually my twin sister. You and I are more alike.” She gives a small laugh before continuing, “Having twin sibling. I was about 5 minutes younger than her. Sometimes she acts like my big sister, even though we’re just about the same age.”

“Wow, that’s very marvelous. I can already imagine seeing you both together and I probably might not recognize who’s who.” Kamilah smiles warmly.

The bloodkeeper gives a smirk, “Yeah? If I ever met Lysimachus I already know he’s your twin i’m sure. Also since he’s your brother, not a woman. It wouldn’t be as hard….. Well last time I saw, she has dyed her hair like I did, so we have different hair styles.” 

The Vampire Queen rolls her eyes,”I would love to meet Aliona one day, I just wish you met Lysimachus.... I’m sure he would like you.” She takes a hold of her hands.

Samantha gives a squeeze to their hands held, “I think so too...” 

“But really Samantha…. You been acting a bit different lately… You know you can talk to me. Back at the Ahmanet Financial, your eyes were different… Like it wasn’t your usual self like you changed… I felt it....... Isn’t there something you should tell me?” The older vampire frowns at her, her brown eyes show sadness and worry, looking deep in Samantha’s hazel eyes. Hoping she’ll tell her. 

**Everyone has a dark side, it can take control, but you can never run away from it… You’ll have to live with it. One day, you can overcome it. I have faith you can do so… Please tell everyone… They have a right to know everything. They care for you, I seen it. I’ve seen how Kamilah cares for you… You guys really have each other. **

Serafine’s words play in her mind, remembering her advice for her that she gave a while back.

**We may all have a dark side, but like you…. You have …. This darkness inside of you from within. Trying to come out. You must not feel these negative emotions or else the darkness will feed on the light you have left.**

** Remember that Samantha.. You have friends…. Loved ones…. Especially your…. Relationship with Kamilah. I can see you and her would lead each other to the light in the darkness…. If your darkness fully takes over you….. There’s a chance that you can never come back to your former self…. That it will disappear… and in your heart will only be dark.... No more in the light....**

Kano’s words comes after back when he tried to give her his words of wisdom. 

Samantha sighs deeply from reminiscing, she can see Kamilah waits for her response.

“Kamilah, I’ve been trying to hide myself from everyone… From you….” She finally says something about what she wanted to tell her for so long.

“What do you mean hide? You’ve been around all the time, you never ran away or anything from us.” Confusion fills Kamilah’s mind.

The young vampire shakes her head in frustration, “No…. I’ve been hiding something… Inside me.. Kamilah… There’s an evil lurking inside of me…. ”

Kamilah’s eyes narrow, her expression changes more like she’s heartbroken, “Samantha…. What-” 

“Kamilah…. I’m not who you think I am…. A darkness inside of me… A monster... I’m someone who should belong in the dark…. ” Samantha interrupts Kamilah, wanting to tell her, take it all out.

Kamilah looks down at their hands holding each other, “Sam, how long have you kept it? When did you know of this…?” She looks back up to look at Samantha.

“For many months, actually happen back when we were on our way back to New York from Greece. Serafine told me she felt a darkness in me…. I couldn’t believe it at first, but now it’s happening, it’s awakening… I’m scared...” A tear falls in out of one of Samantha’s eyes.

“Serafine knows….?” Her expression changes, Samantha sees Kamilah heartbroken, but also disappointed that she didn’t tell her sooner.

The Bloodkeeper gently nods, “I wanted to tell you….. I wasn’t just having issues with my abilities. It was because of my darkness is trying to take over me. The time I killed some vampires in cold blood, almost killing Lily, and trying to save Jax. It was all because of my darkness… It’s awakening. I’ve been trying to keep it inside, hoping I can control it… Every time I let my emotions go, let it take over my mind, that’s when my darkness starts surging out...”

Kamilah stares into Samantha eyes, longer than Samantha has ever seen her did before, she felt so guilty that she didn’t tell her sooner, the look she gives also show fear, but she didn’t step back, but stay there, just holding her hand like Kamilah is trying to find her words, “Samantha…..” All she says is her name.

Before Kamilah could say a word after opening her mouth, both women look away from each other, looking in different directions. A strange, but strong feeling overcome their senses. 

“This feels strong.... I sense..” Samantha states, she then sees a bunch of blur figures, appearing just a long distance away from Kamilah and Samantha. They appear to be a group of vampires thanks to their glowing eyes appearing red. “No not this again.” She says in annoyance. 

One of the men steps forward, “We finally found you. Rheya would be pleased to meet you.”

Kamilah flicks out her daggers, stepping in front of Samantha, but she felt her hand go around her wrist, “Wait Kamilah, this feel different… I don’t think we should….”

“I wouldn’t try anything if I were you.”

Both Samantha and Kamilah’s expressions changes from a voice. Samantha’s breathing quickens from how very familiar it is, she tilts her head to look and see Kamilah’s expression. She knows she’s thinking the same thing, the voice of a woman, so familiar that just hearing it makes Samantha feels chills up her spine, Kamilah’s instincts kick in to her defensive stance.

The group steps out of the way, making a path for someone, a woman, she wears clothing of black, longline sweatshirt with a hood over her head. After walking past the group of “soldiers” with the sound of boots hitting the ground from each step, she slowly and gently pulls the hood off her head. Her long, dark brown, wavy hair runs over her shoulders in front, tan skin, eyes appearing brown and showing a grim expression on her face when revealing her face. 

_ “Her beauty…. Her features look similar to Kamilah, is that one of the reasons why Gaius took in Kamilah?” Samantha thought in her mind. She couldn’t deny Rheya’s looks are similar to Kamilah, both of them are beautiful in her eyes. _

“You….” Kamilah eyes bleed red, her fangs bare and lifts her daggers up.

Rheya gives a grin, “You must be Kamilah Sayeed. This CEO of a company, Ahmanet Financial. The Senior Vampire Council of New York. Clan Leader of Sayeed. I’m sure you were associated by my dear Gaius weren’t you? His Concubine, his Queen is it? Your reputation is perceived i’ll say. I am Rheya. I’m sure you have heard of me because I know you.”

The Egyptian Vampire growls from Rheya mentioning Gaius, “I am no longer Gaius’s Queen… My allegiance is to just my Clan, remaining council and-.”

“Yes, to this Bloodkeeper that i’ve been seeking.” Rheya interrupts her, knowing who she’s talking about. 

She moves her eyes to look at Samantha. “You must be the one, the Bloodkeeper that I seek. You’re the one that killed my Gaius?”

Samantha tries to compose herself, “What if I did? I killed him while I was still mortal…. Now I’m a vampire…. ” She scrunches her nose, she steadies her breathing. 

Rheya cocks her head to the side, “Fascinating. Gaius defeated by a mere mortal with Bloodkeeper abilities. Now a vampire. I’ll admit, that’s mighty impressive.”

“And we’ll do the same to you.” Kamilah snarls, one of her arms brushes against Samantha’s keeping her close. Waiting if Rheya will do anything. 


	16. "Actions and Consequences"

Rheya’s lips turn into a sneer at Kamilah, “Xenocrates? That name makes me wanna laugh. He did it out of fear. He betrayed me.” Then her eyebrows furrow, “That coward couldn’t see the reality, he was ungrateful for what I gave him. Gaius was the only one that truly see the truth and see right from wrong. We can make our world better. Vampires are the dominant race.”

“You’re no different from Gaius, that’s for sure.” Kamilah responds, Samantha balls her hands on a fist.

“Don’t think just because you came back, you think this time things will be the way you want it to be. The World is changing and this vampire will be better, vampires and humans together.” Samantha steps forward towards the Priestess.

“Yes, you were a mortal, you unexpectedly come into the vampire world, the Shadow Kingdom that Gaius and I would make and should be now.” Rheya explains.

The Bloodkeeper exhales, “And you are back into this modern world. How’s being in Greece? In the USA? I hope you had the time of your life.” She asks the priestess, she feels her stomach knot.

Rheya’s eyes glow brighter, “It took me many months to learn how the world changed, new clothes, food, different smells, learning new things everyday as my powers come back to me while I try to find you. Now my goals will be fulfilled.” She lifts one of her hands up, flexing it and a dark orange glow swirls around her palm of light. “I will ask you, join me, us conquer and rule together.”

Before Kamilah and Samantha say anything in response, an arrow strikes the back of her hand, causing the priestess to grunt, taking a hold of her wrist with her other hand. Everyone turns their heads to see where the bolt was fired from. 

“No way in Hell.” Lily holds her crossbow up, pointing it at the priestess of Phampira. Jax and Adrian stand by her. 

Samantha smiles brightly, “Lily! I gotta admit, nice shot.”

“Damn right. Next will be her head.” Lily states before firing another arrow, straight at Rheya’s head. 

With Rheya’s fast reflexes after pulling out the arrow, she flexes her fingers, stopping the bolt just a centimeter from one of her eyes. “How foolish of you.” She waves her hand away, causing the arrow to Lily’s direction. 

“Whoa, Lily watch it!” Jax eyes wide open, his hand on her shoulder, both young vampires ducking the bolt. The arrow hits a wall, causing it to stab through with cracks from the impact.

“That’s Rheya alright.” Adrian eyes furrow, his red eyes fire up with fury. 

Rheya hums in amusement at Adrian and LIly, “So you two survived. This time I won’t go easy.” She grins sinisterly.

“So this is Rheya? She doesn’t scare me.” Jax unsheathes his sword, gripping it and in his defensive stance.

The priestess’s hand forms an orange light of fire, “You will when you feel my power.” Sending a ball of fire at the group.

Everyone jumps, streaking to dodge the blast, the projectile making a dark, smokey , black burn mark on the cemented wall. 

“Guys be careful! She’s gonna be tough to beat.” Adrian blurts out as he walks to the side, trying watch Rheya’s every move.

Rheya growls, “Get them. Bring the Bloodkeeper to me.” She gestures her servants, their eyes glow, fangs extended and making loud snarls before charging at the 5.

“Here they come!” Jax yells, bringing his sword up. “I will make sure they don’t come near my Shadow Den.”

Adrian unties his tie, loosening his button up shirt by unbuttoning some on his black suit, “This is it.”

Lily reloads her crossbow, “Lock and loaded.”

Kamilah twirls her dagger, taking a step forward in her stance, “Always ready. Samantha, let’s go.”

Samantha exhales, “Yes...” She takes out a dagger that Kamilah previously gave her and has used in the past now as her primary weapon nowadays. “Let’s end this once and for all.”

All of the 5 eyes flare up, no fear this time, but determination and focusing before charging. The 5 run, striking the first one that comes to their vision. 

Adrian jumps up in the air, lifting his right elbow upward and as he descends, he sends his elbow down, hitting one of them on the top of his head. The vampire he strikes grunts, getting knocked down from the impact and falling flat on his face. Before the soldier can’t even get up, Adrian stomps down on his skull before his head becomes bloody and his whole body explodes into ashes. “That was satisfying.” He gives a grin before charging after another who has a knife in hand. 

“Oh no you don’t.” The Servant grips his knife hard before going into his defensive stance. Before Adrian comes behind him in a blur. “Oh shi-” Then twists his neck before the servant could even try.

Jax charges, holding the katana downward, causing the edge of the blade to make little sparks when it grazes the cemented ground. Then swings his sword into a wide upper cut, slicing a vampire’s upper body in half and the long cut creates a red gash. Blood spurts out and skin falls apart into ash. Then with a spin, noticing another vampire tries to do a sneak attack and thrusts his sword into the other’s stomach. Blood spills out from the stab, the servant’s expression eyes and mouth goes wide open till he becomes nothing but a pile of ashes and clothes on top. He turns to see more trying to circle around him. ”Who’s next?” He holds his blade up straight, having the pointy end point at them. 

Lily aims her crossbow at 2 incoming vampires running at her, her quick reflexes and thinking fast, aiming and firing both of them on the head. “Double kill baby.” She yells after they turn into a pile of ashes. 

Then hearing another vampire cry out loud, she turns her head, kicks him causing the vampire to slide back and hitting a tree on his back. With a playful grin, she uses one hand, holding onto the trigger, pointing it single handedly and pulls it. Hitting right at the heart and then head. “Triple Kill!” Lily saying quotes from her shooting games she has played.

Kamilah hops, spins to the side as she slashes one of the vampires on the side of his neck, then with her other dagger in hand another at their shoulder. Both leaving bloody cuts, red liquid comes out of them, causing them both to groan.

“You’ll pay for that false Queen!” One of them screams, then the other growls, taking out a machete, “Let’s get her!” 

Both charge at her from her left and right. Kamilah’s eyes look in both directions, finding an opening, “I don’t think so Newborns.” She streak backwards as both of her opponents then run straight at her in a parallel. One of them swings their machete at her, aiming to slash her side, but she was quick to block it with her dagger, causing both blades make a clang sound. She turns her head to see the other with a long knife, just about to thrust knife, aiming for her heart. In a quick motion, the senior vampire used her free hand, diverting his attack at the other to make him hit the other newborn right through the chest at his heart.

“Ahhh!” He yells in pain before he lowers his machete down, falls to his knees, seeing an opening on the other, Kamilah thrusts both of her daggers to the other in the torso.

The female newborn gasps, “Holy!” Dropping her knife and falls on her back. 

Both servants explodes into piles of ashes and clothing.

Samantha with a hold of her knife, she sees one who running to her. Now ready, he swings at her with a baton downward, the Bloodkeeper able to dodge at the direction of 8 o clock. 

Rheya’s servant’s wrist is down now, Samantha grabs his wrist, quickly twists it to make him drop his weapon and as well as his body bends down, “Whoa!”

Now his back exposed, Samantha lifts the knife up over her head and plunges it down, the newborn vampire roars and the Bloodkeeper lets go of her knife that’s now buried in the servant’s back.

He tilts his head up, trying to reach to try and take out the knife“You bitch!” With his body still bend over, groaning.

Samantha shakes her head, she brings one of her feet up, kicking him hard to the chin. He flinches backward from the attack, causing him to twist his neck and then his body. He falls flat on his face. 

Walking over his body and grabs the knife out of his back. “You were too slow.” She states before stabbing him down into his skull till the pointed end hits the ground. Slowly she pulls out her knife out when his body disintegrates into ashes, blood soaks the blade of her knife. “One less to worry about.”

“Enough!” Rheya roars out, she stretches her hand out, showing her palm, “I’ve grown impatient. Let’s see if you can deal with this.” Her eyes wander to Jax and Lily.

Both Jax and Lily’s movements seizes, they look down and realize they can’t move. “What the hell?” Jax’s grip on his katana shakes, struggling to move it. 

Lily struggles to aim at Rheya, “Damn her!” Her arms shakes, trying to even move it, but can’t.

Samantha notices, “Oh no!”

Lily and Jax’s eyes shut like they’re having mental pain for a moment.

“What’s happening to them!?” Adrian’s eyes widen in shock.

Before Samantha tries to approach them, they no longer groan from pain, eyes slowly open, and their eyes are now a dark red. 

Both now slowly go into their fighting stance, but instead of looking at Rheya and ready to fight her, their bodies turns. Jax pointing his katana at Samantha and Lily aims her crossbow at Adrian and then at Kamilah. 

“Guys it’s us! Point them at Rheya!” Adrian calls out, taking a step back.

Kamilah growls, “Adrian, Samantha, they’re being controlled by Rheya!” She puts her daggers away, “We’ll have to restrain them or knock them out if we have to.”

“We can’t hurt them, let me!” Samantha steps forward at them.

Lily and Jax charges, but with Samantha’s hands move in a quick motion, she uses her telekinesis, throwing them back against a wall, causing their head to hit. 

“Crap, i’m sorry!” She let go of her hold on them with her ability, Lily and Jax now unconscious. Running to them and checking if they’re injured from the impact.

“How interesting...” Rheya grins, her eyes move towards Adrian, making him groan, eyes shut closed and both of his hands ball into a fist. 

“No!” Kamilah yells out and steps back, keeping her distance from him.

Once he stops groaning, his eyes open, now his expression is showing no emotion, staring blank at Kamilah with dark red eyes. Adrian now being controlled by Rheya.

In a blur, he’s in front of Kamilah after he streaks, swings his fists at her, making the Egyptian Vampire dodge and hop away from him. 

“Adrian snap out of it!” Kamilah calls out to him, hoping he can hear, but he keeps swinging and sending a few kicks at her. Kamilah was at least fast enough to keep herself from getting hit. 

Samantha turns her head, seeing Adrian fighting Kamilah, “Kamilah! Adrian stop.” She runs towards them to try and stop. 

“Not this time!” Rheya’s other hand stretch out towards Samantha, causing her to fall on her knees. 

“No!” Her knees hit the ground, her head turns to look at Rheya, “Let me go!” Teeth gritting, trying to move. 

Rheya’s lips still formed as a grin, glancing at the Bloodkeeper., “You won’t interfere. Your so called friends can as well be of good use to me.” Then turn her head back to look at Adrian and Kamilah.

When Samantha turns her head to look at Adrian and Kamilah, she watches Kamilah, her knees and hands planted on the ground, trying to get up, but Adrian kicks her in the stomach. 

Kamilah stumbles, knocked down on the ground and coughing. Adrian takes out something out of his pocket.

Samantha notices what it is, her eyes go wide then she ever did, wide as her eyelids can open up to see that he has a stake. “Adrian!” With all of her strength, getting up on her feet, body shaky from the struggle against Rheya’s psychic power. Inside she feels an aura forming.

Kamilah turns her body, laying on her back, looking up to see Adrian about to plunge the stake down on her, “Adrian, Please….” She begs, hoping her voice is enough to make him snap out of Rheya’s control. 

“This one cannot hear you and he will do what I will him to do.” She states, a laugh escapes her mouth.

Right when Adrian just about to plunge it, his expression show now emotion, like an obedient servant, Samantha felt it, needing to be unleashed!

“Adrian!” Samantha yells, both hands out, using her telekinesis to throw Adrian away from Kamilah. 

Kamilah gets up quickly, turning her head, “Samantha ...?” Her eyes and mouth opens wide in shock, now looking at her.

Rheya turns her head to look at Samantha, “What is this?” She flicks her wrist, making Adrian get up on his feet, then comes at the Bloodkeeper.

Before Adrian can even come closer to Samantha, she stops him dead in his tracks, Kamilah now seeing her eyes are no longer in normal red, but a bright red, “No….” All she says out of her mouth.

Now seeing Samantha, she moves her arm in a throwing motion, making Adrian to be thrown by her telekinesis, flungs to a wall, knocking him down. “You!” The Bloodkeeper slowly walks to Adrian’s unconscious body, holding out her knife. 

Kamilah with every strength she has, trying to ignore the pain from her bruises, she runs towards Samantha, “Samantha don’t!”

When Samantha turns her head, Kamilah runs to try to stop her, but before the Blood Queen can take a hold of her, she freezes right in front of her. She looks down and sees Samantha’s hand out with her knife. The blade buries in her stomach! Then pulls it out of her, blood spills, soaking the front of Kamilah’s clothes. Falling on her knees.

Samantha’s eyes turn back to their normal red, blinking a few times, her vision clear now, seeing Kamilah, her Queen on her knees and soaked in blood from the stab wound. Looking down on her knife that she’s holding, seeing the blade is soaked with the crimson liquid. Water forms in her eyes, being teary, realizing what she has done.

Kamilah’s eyes show their struggle to keep open, her mouth gaps open, trying to get the words out of her, “Samantha…. I’m...” Before her eyes shut, her upper body falls on the ground with a thump and the side of her head hits as well.

“Kamilah!” She yells out till her red turns back to hazel, her mind becomes dizzy, her sight becomes black, her knife slips out from fingers uncurling around the hilt before she could go to her and wanting to hold her in her arms. Her unconsciousness takes over her as she trembles down on the ground. Landing right by Kamilah. 


	17. "Somber Time"

Eyes slowly opens, seeing at first the vision is blurry. After blinking a few times, it becomes clear. Breathing calmly, trying to remember what happened before things went dark, the fight with vampires, Rheya, and Samantha! 

“Ahh!” Jolting up, but groans from the sudden pain.

“Easy there Miss Sayeed.” Seeing a familiar vampire who gently puts a hand on Kamilah’s shoulder.

Kamilah’s hand on her stomach, “Oh… It’s you Nikhil….” Seeing Nikhil is keeping her from moving more.

“Miss Sayeed, I was able to get you in, Griff and others helped. We found you, Jax, Miss Lily and Mr Raines down. You were severely injured so I try to keep you from bleeding out more until you start healing.” Jax’s assistant explains with a frown. 

Kamilah nods and turns her head to see her surroundings. Jax and Lily holding onto ice packs against the back of their heads, sitting on chairs. Adrian lays on a bed, Serafine by his side, “Is Adrian...?”

Serafine turns her head and looks at Kamilah with a nod, “Yes, he’s resting. Don’t worry Dear Kamilah.” He replies.

“Good….” Kamilah gives a small smile at her brother, before it falls back to a frown.

“Where is Miss Samantha?” Nikhil asks, “Is she ok? I couldn’t find her when I found you 4 lying unconscious.”

Kamilah’s eyes closes, shaking her head, “No…… Rheya must’ve took her.”

“What happen Mon Amie….?” The French Vampires asks, her mouth quirks down and her eyes darken with sadness.

Kamilah turns her attention to Jax and Lily, “You two got controlled by Rheya, she has a power of such to turn your will against anyone she wills you to do...”

Jax takes the ice pack away off his head, “Ugh, that wretched woman…. ”

“I could barely remember when she did….” Lily responds, tilting her head down. “What about Samantha? We don’t know where she and Rheya are...” Lily frowns, tilting her head up.

Hearing a groan from Adrian before anyone could answer Lily,“Ugh…. I feel like a truck hit me ….” The over 200 year old vampire opens his eyes, bringing his hand on the back of his head.

“Adrian, are you well?” Kamilah gets off the bed and slowly strides over to him. Her hand still on her stomach from her previous injury. Nikhil by her side to make sure she doesn’t trip and keeping her at ease.

“I’ll get you all some tea...” Nikhil says before leaving the room.

Adrian slowly gets up, Serafine stands up and places her hands on his shoulders, “Careful...” She warns the Raines CEO.

“I’m fine, we need to rescue Samantha…. And kill Rheya… She must not roam around this world nor even be alive.” Adrian groans as he sits up on his bed.

Kamilah turns her attention on Serafine, “Serafine…. Tell me… You know about Samantha don’t you?” 

Serafine’s eyes start to water, “You found out didn’t you?”

The vampire Queen nods, Lily’s expression into confusion, “What about Samantha?” The gamer vampires asks.

“She…. She wasn’t Samantha…. After Adrian was about to …. Kill me… Well..When Rheya took control of him. Samantha… She changed …. Like something came out of her… Took over her… Like she was completely different…..”   
  


Serafine sighs deeply, “Yes, I've known for a long while….. Back when we parted before you guys went back to New York… I told Samantha I felt darkness within her ….“

“A darkness…? What do you mean?” Adrian asks, confusion fills his head.

The french vampire nods, “Yes, like a monster lurking inside of her. It must’ve finally came out when she saw Adrian was about to kill Kamilah when Rheya took control. Her emotions must’ve triggered her darkness.”

“That explains why Samantha kills one of Rheya’s servants with her psychic abilities. She killed him mercilessly. I felt some menace within her, but I wasn’t fully sure about it. I didn’t want to believe it’s something evil....” Jax states, realizing and remembering a past event.

Lily nods, “Same! Like even when I accidentally shot Kamilah with an arrow. I thought Samantha was just pissed, but now I realize too it wasn’t just because of it.” Her eyes starts tearing.

Kamilah sighs, “Yes, I remembered back when Samantha and I went to Ahmanet Financial building to get the stake, there were two of Rheya’s men trying to unlock the safe. Me and Samantha fought them, but Samantha just killed him in cold blood….. Her eyes were…..”She shakes her head, feeling frustrated.

“Where’s the stake Kamilah?” Jax asks the Egyptian Vampire.

Kamilah looks at Jax, “I had one of my most loyal Clan members to hold and watch over it.”

“We must find Rheya and…. Hope we can also save Samantha...” Lily eyebrows furrow, upset.

“Do you think there’s hope that… Samantha isn’t turning … Evil? I mean she became the first Bloodkeeper vampire. Rheya is the first vampire. Both of the firsts succumb to the dark. One for the history books.” Adrian asks, looking at Serafine if she has the answers.

Serafine nods, “She is making history of herself...I believe there is… Samantha was able to get out of the darkness from time to time. You guys saw it… I just hope her heart doesn’t go completely in the dark.”

“I can’t give up on my best friend…. I know she’s still good inside.” Lily tries to wipe the tears falling out with the back of her hand.

Jax nods in agreement, “She helped us so much…. She doesn’t deserve this. After all this time, this happens...… She’s… She has so much goodness yet.…. Such evil has to take over someone like her…?”

Kamilah’s eyes form a tear, one trickles down her cheek, hoping Serafine is right. She brings one of her hands up, covering her face with her palm.

“Kamilah…..?” Hearing Adrian’s voice say her name. Kamilah gently uncovers her face, putting her hand down. 

“I can’t believe it. Samantha never told us….. Not even me. After all our time together, what we’ve been through together…. Maybe…. Maybe I wasn’t worthy… I wasn’t trustworthy to her….” The egyptian vampire states, shaking her head in frustration and anger.

Serafine takes a hold of her hand, “No Dear Kamilah….. Samantha told me she wanted to tell you… But she was afraid to tell you…. She told me she will tell you…. All of you when she thought was the right time… Turns out... Her anger, her frustration.. Her… Guilt has clouded her mind.... ” Then she gently lets go.

“I wish i’ve seen it…. I wish I knew it already…. But I didn’t…. I wish I could’ve helped her…. If she told me …..Damn it… I feel like an imbecile....”Kamilah’s voice breaks, trying to hold back the tears.

Jax gets up from his chair, “Samantha should’ve told us…. She should’ve trusted us on her secret….. How could she….?” He looks down in his hands, curling his fingers into a fist.

Adrain puts a hand on Kamilah’s shoulder to try and give comfort, “ I wish it too…. But thats in the past. Now we should…. We should try to find her, find Rheya…. Hopefully we can help Samantha and ….  _ End _ Rheya for what she has done ...”    
  


** _Meanwhile…._ **

** _“Do you think she will side with us Rheya?” _ **

** _Rheya gives a smile, “Don’t worry… Now that the Darkness inside of her is surging out. She will soon embrace the power.” _ **

** _“And if she doesn’t?” One of the servants asks with caution in his voice._ **

** _“The Blood that flows in her veins… I can take control over it. I can use the Darkness within her as well. Soon it will be in complete control. She will learn to love what she has become. The power I felt within her was demonic. She can also help me find Gaius for me, so we can rule the Shadow Kingdom.” Rheya responds._ **

** _Her servant groans, “How will you know that we can trust her?”_ **

** _“I have plans for her to prove her worth. She will be mine.”_ **

** _Breathing heavily, eyes open slowly, vision becoming clear and her orbs are hazel, “Where… Where am I? What ...Happen?”_ **

** _“Samantha. You have awakened.” Rheya cocks her head to the side, “How do you feel?” She asks._ **

** _Remembering before she passed out, her eyes turn into the red with anger flaring up, “You!” She jumps off the bed, one of her hands ball into a fist to strike Rheya._ **

** _Quick enough with a grin, “Nice try.” She states, Samantha’s fist just a foot away from her face from Rheya’s psychic ability, unable to move further. “You were the one that killed Kamilah… By your own hand.”_ **

** _Her eyes change into realization, eyes darken with distraught, “I… I did … I killed her…. ” Tears roll out of her eyes. _ **

** _“You let yourself take over because you were weak.” Rheya nods with a hum._ **

** _The Bloodkeeper exhales, “I let myself go… I.. I failed everyone… I failed Kano… Serafine… My friends… Kamilah..”_ **

** _“Ah, Kamilah…. Gaius’s Queen. She may have been turned by him, but she should’ve been more like Gaius before and even after realizing her betrayal, but no. She still had her mortal being inside of her.”_ **

** _“No… She… She did the right thing… She...” Samantha tries to form the words, but struggles when the guilt takes over her, she tilts her head downward. _ **

** _Rheya brings a finger on her chin to make Samantha look at her, “That was her mistake because she didn’t embrace it forever. She thought she could make a better world with humans in it, but if you do, you will truly see that what we possess is great. We can dominate this world, make this our kingdom.”_ **

** _“No… I can’t..” The Bloodkeeper eyes look deep into Rheya’s brown eyes. Looking into them become so alluring as if it’s pulling her towards Rheya. _ **

** _“If you do, you will become strong. Powerful… You will be a goddess.” _ **

** _“I...” Her eyes changes, Hazel to a deep, dark red. “I will….”_ **

** _Rheya nods in approval, “Very good. Now tell me more about your friends? How about that one with the purple hair? What if you know about this Clanless leader with the sword? How about Gaius’s soldier? Kamilah, his so called ``queen?”_ **

** _“I…. The woman with purple hair, her name is Lily Spencer. She was turned by Gaius’s soldier, Adrian Raines, which….” Samantha tries to find the words. “Which makes her weaker than Adrian nor Kamilah. She is very skilled with a crossbow. Also with the Clanless Leader, his name is Jax Matsuo. He can be ….. Very ambitious for his clan…..”_ **

** _“I see… They don’t seem very concerning to me, those Fledglings. I am more interested in this Adrian Raines and Kamilah.”_ **

** _Samantha presses her lips together tighter before opening them to answer her, “Adrian Raines was Gaius’s soldier, he was taught by him, but he was one of those who… betrayed Gaius and fought him with Kamilah and 4 other vampires that they formed a council after sealing Gaius into a sarcophagus.”_ **

** _“Where are these other 4?” Rheya asks leaning back on her chair._ **

** _“They’re dead…. Adrian killed one of them. Gaius killed 2 of them because they were cowards…. The other…. I… back when I was a mortal, I killed her, her name was Priya. Back when I was mortal…. I aided Sayeed. We killed her because of her betrayal with Gaius against the council..” The Bloodkeeper responds._ **

** _Rheya crosses her arms “I see… I say Gaius did the right decision with the two. Raines and Sayeed betraying him show they no longer have their allegiance with them. That’s their mistake that they can no longer see what we vampires can do. All I ever wanted was to give vampires freedom, but with humans roaming this world. I cannot allow them to mistreat them!” She softly snarls of mentioning humans before continuing on, “ Now.... What was your… Relationship with the so called Blood Queen? I saw you seem very fond of each other. She reminds me of how Gaius was with me.. ”_ **

** _“She was once not actually very fond of me thinking I was just another mere mortal. Now later she saw what I was wanting to have me and I wanted her. I gave her my love back as she did too and….I … And I killed her....” The bloodkeeper’s eyes wander downward, her eyelids hood over them slightly._ **

** _Rheya touches Samantha’s cheeks with the tips of her fingers, sending an unusual sensation feeling down to her spine, making her somehow at ease, “Do not dwell on such an event. You killed her yes, but she was gonna kill you, was gonna stop you from killing Gaius’s soldier. I say you done well.” Gives a grin._ **

** _“But I …. They were by my side, even after becoming a vampire. They tried to save me....” The vampire fledgling shakes her head in denial. “Kamilah has been there, i’ve…. I’ve aided her so we can save this world from danger ...”_ **

** _Rheya moves her fingers under Samantha’s chin to make her look at her in the eyes, “You done well. They may have been there, but they had a dark side, but they didn’t embrace it. They’re weak. Sayeed could’ve killed you but you made the right decision of doing it to her. Why do you think she went after you instead of going to Adrian’s side. She wanted to kill you my dear. Thinking that the darkness will no longer be a threat, but it’s her, all of them are a threat. She doesn’t see it. Have they even told you that they accept you when they find out about your power, your darkness inside? They are all blind to not see the real threat.”_ **

** _Samantha’s eyes darken more than before, “I….. I don’t think so…. You’re …. You’re right…. Being with them made me weak. If I was strong…. Things would’ve been different, even better than it should.. Rheya…. Please… I wanna become strong. They never said that they accept me and my …. Darkness.”_ **

** _Rheya chuckles, “Excellent, now you see they’re not the people you thought they were, your wish shall be fulfilled and I have plans for us. You even would see me as your Queen.” Her face leans closer to the Bloodkeeper._ **

** _“You are the Goddess Rheya... What do you want me to do…. My Queen? I am at your service...” Samantha obediently asks and responds, showing no emotion in her expression, just in her dark red orbs, like an obedient servant she’ll be._ **


	18. "Beware of What Comes"

Tv is on, news are told about how many people missing and even murdered in LA. People running away from the scene. Forces with guns, trying to shoot newly turned vampires. Then some creatures coming out of a burning building, creatures with gray skin, dark crimson eyes, clothes ripped over their bodies, sharp teeth and claws. 

Hissing escapes out of their mouths, involuntary feet charging, long talons clawing at the frightened mortals, fangs extends and ripping through their skin. 

Adrian sighs, putting a hand in his brown hair, “I can’t believe Rheya, what she’s been doing. Now we also have to deal with ferals again…. Who knows what other plans she has. Her servants are basically being her pawns. Like a chess piece she finds fit to move.”

“We need to stop them, find Rheya and see if we can get Samantha back. If we can capture one of her servants, we could get answers about their whereabouts.” Lily nods in agreement. 

Kamilah groans in annoyance, “Rheya has Samantha in her clutches…. Probably having her for herself. Even maybe using her… I will not fail her..”

Jax touches the Blood Queen’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’ll get her back and soon we’ll end Rheya… Her reign of terror will end.” Giving a smirk.

Kamilah gives a gentle nod, “Yes… Let us get to them.”

“Dears, let me come with you all.” Serafine comes in, “I could help with Samantha and see if we can go against Rheya.”

Adrian gives a small frown at the 700 year old vampire, “Ok just be careful Serafine. Who knows what she could do to you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. Knowing what she’s capable of doing. What we must focus on is Rheya and Samantha.”   
  
  


All of the 5 went to the scene, but make sure they’re not seen, so they stay within the shadows of the night while it’s already dawn. They went inside to find some of Rheya’s servants. 

The group of them notices, their eyes show their surprised expressions for a moment before they try to run off to get away from them. 

“Get them!” Adrian shouts out, pointing at the them where they start to run off.

Serafine growls in determination, “Get one of them at least. Whoever gets caught first will be our hostage.”

“Consider it done!” Jax makes a hard nod.

All 5 and the servants, vampires running with their superhuman speed. 

The Servants running behind throw chairs and furniture to block their way, but the gang hops over their obstacles.

Kamilah is able to catch one of them, one that was running behind the others, thanks to Kamilah being one of the fastest out of the 5.

It’s a male, wearing clothing of black, leather casuals with dirty blonde hair. Jax aids Kamilah on holding down their hostage, who’s struggling against her grip while the others still runs, getting away from the 5. 

“Those cowards for newborns.” Adrian balls his hand into a fist. 

Jax presses the hostage down with his palms, “We got what we need, now we must get the answers.” He shifts the man on the ground, bringing him up on his knees, Lily aims her crossbow in case he tries to do anything. Kamilah stands on her feet by Adrian and Serafine.

Adrian steps toward the hostage,“Now, where is Rheya? What are her plans?”

The newly turned vampire furrows his eyebrows, growling, “I’m not telling you anything. Even if I told you, you’ll never stop Rheya. You are no match for her power. Her blood may be in our veins, but you’re weaker.” 

“Shut up, that’s not the answer we want!” Jax twist his arm slightly, earning a whimper from the pain. 

Kamilah looks at Jax, “Stop it Jax.” Authority in her voice, making the Asian vampire cease. Kamilah turns her head to look at the hostage again, “Now, tell us Rheya’s whereabouts and we’ll as well let you live.” 

“To hell with that. I rather die.” The newborn responds with a snarl.

Serafine steps forward, just in front of the hostage “Now now, let’s not get all hasty.” She looks at the newly turned. “What is your name?”

“....It’s Warren.” He answers, pressing his lips after, eyes looking straight at the french vampire.

“Well Warren, do you really think that Rheya even cares about what happens to you?” Serafine asks Warren a question.

Warren expression didn’t change, “She gave me power. I see how the world and how it should be.”

Serafine sighs, “Imagine though when you’re dead. She can turn or have her servants turn more to replace you. Then can replace those she replaced and so on. I am also a psychic as well like her. I can inflict pain that i’m sure you never felt before. I can see through your memories to know more if you don’t answer. If I were you, I would do it if you want to live.”

Kamilah nods gently, “Yes and we’ll help you truly see what the world is. Know what’s really evil and good. You are nothing to Rheya. She may have given you the power, but she will use you. I’m sure someone like you wants to make things better for the good.”

Warren looks at Serafine, then at Kamilah, and at the other 3, turning his head, thinking .

“Rheya wants to make an army. She even wants to turn some into ferals. She sees how vicious they become. Also how they react to different environments. She heard about these ferals underground. Finding them very vicious. Also good use to conquer and execute over her enemies...”

Adrian strokes his chin, “This is a lot like Gaius, he would’ve done the same as well. I also remember fighting against the Cryptoferals back in Paris. They were far more vicious than regular ferals we fought back at the Awakening Ball over a year ago...”

“I see… Rheya would want to use them to kill so she won’t have to be part of the bloody fight so she can just walk in and get to her goals. Her conspiracy. She reminds me a bit like Adam Vega.” Kamilah replies with a frown.

Lily groans in annoyance, “Great, more ferals that we’ll have to deal with. I thought over 6 months ago we’re already for sure done with them.”

“They can be turned, can kill and be killed anytime. If I have to fight more so we can make this fight end. I would.” Jax blurts out as he still kept his hold on Warren.

Warren exhales before he continues to talk, “Yes, I’ve seen them as well. Very ferocious and merciless killers. Won’t think for a second before they strike. Look Rheya also has some other plans besides making an army. She has the Bloodkeeper.”

Kamilah turns her head to look at the 4, then back at Warren with a stun look, ”You know what she’s doing with Samantha?”

“I heard Rheya wants to use her to conquer. She has the memories of many things. She wants to find Ga-ahhh!” A blue light hits him, making him burn till his skin becomes grey and turns ash as he gets incinerated. His body falls on the ground into a crisp.

The 5 turn their heads from the source of who did that. At the end of a hallway, the lights flicker, seeing a figure in black hooded robe, most of the figure’s face is covered, except showing their glowing eyes. 

Adrian exhales out that he never knew he was holding with a shocked expression, “You feel it?”

“No, it’s not…. Please don’t tell me it isn’t.” Jax gritted his teeth, getting up on his feet.

Kamilah growls, “No it’s impossible. I feel the Power alright. It can’t be Gaius.”

“That’s not possible right? I thought Samantha killed him and he’s a tree now.” Serafine takes a step back.

Lily fixes her glasses, pushing it up more on the bridge of her nose, “Right. It can’t be Gaius then. You think it’s a vampire that Rheya turned and has her power?”

The robed figure streaks off within seconds, the 5 go off to try and catch the figure. The figure goes up a flight of stairs, already seeing they’re at the near end in just moments. 

Getting up the roof out from a steel door, the unknown vampire stops right at the edge as an arrow comes its direction, aiming at the torso.

Then it stops mid air, just a centimeter away as it falls on the ground. The hooded figure turns its body when the group catches up, now standing across a long distance away. 

“Who are you?” Jax shouts, getting a grip on the hilt of his sword.    


The vampire doesn’t respond, but instead throws a blue flame right at them. All 5 was fast enough to dodge the first attack. The flame hits the ground, leaving a smokey mark. 

Taking a high jump, the figure jumps his to the next building in the air, then landing on the flat roof with ease.

“Coward!” Adrian blurts out, running to chase him first before the other four follows not far behind, jumping to the next building as well.

The figure runs off, streaking to the another as Adrian tries as fast as he could with his speed to get a hold of the mysterious figure.

When Adrian is just a feet away, trying to reach out and grab a fistful of the fabric, the figure whirls and with a fast wave of its hand, making Adrian get push back from the telekinesis. 

His feet plants on the ground as he lands on the ground, his heels causing a trail of the cement with many cracks, “Hrrrr!” 

Kamilah runs past Adrian with the Lily, Serafine and Jax behind her as the figure continues to run again. Jumping to the next building. Then finding a flight of stairs on the side of the building, sliding on the rails with their feet like a skateboarder grinding.

Lily aims her crossbow at the figure once again, firing it as she jumps in mid air, the figure this time didn’t notice, the arrow coming at the head.

The figure lands on the ground. Instead of the arrow hitting straight through, it grazes the mysterious vampire, a piece of the fabric get ripped out as the arrow’s point hits the ground with a piece of the fabric pierce through. 

Fast enough, Jax tackles the figure to the ground, but his body gets pushed by the telekinesis before he could see the exposed skin from the head of the figure. His back hits the wall.

The vampire uses the palm of its fabricated hand to cover the ripped out hole.

“Everyone.. Wait!” Serafine calls out, her eyes widen as if realizing something.

The vampire runs off, but Kamilah chases behind, trying to catch up. Lily helps Jax up, Adrian runs behind Kamilah. Serafine behind Adrian.

Kamilah takes a hold of one of her daggers before the figure takes a turn in an alleyway, she throws the dagger like a spear, hitting the wall as well as the point piercing through the top of the hood, causing the figure to make a groan. 

The dagger’s point pierces through the fabric, into the wall with some cracks from the impact. Kamilah stops right in front of the vampire, finally taking a good look at the figure at the hood is no longer over their head. 

“You!” She says, before she rips off the fabric that’s covering the lower half of their head, “No….” 

Revealing a very familiar face. Short curly bob haircut, tannish skin, but instead of hazel eyes, it’s a glowly red. 


	19. "Where Tested Bonds Lie"

“You!” She says, before she rips off the fabric that’s covering the lower half of her head, “No….” 

Revealing a very familiar face. Short curly bob haircut, tannish skin, but instead of hazel eyes, it’s a glowly red. 

Adrian and Serafine stops near behind Kamilah, “No...!” Adrian’s mouth opens as well as his red eyes widens.

Jax and Lily comes from behind them as well, stops as they all see the familiar face.

“No…. It can’t be.” Lily’s mouth opens, quirking downward

Jax puts his sword back into its sheath, “It’s not possible….”

Adrian gasps, “I … I thought it could be Rheya...”

“Samantha….” Kamilah responds, saying her name out of her lips, with an inhale of fear and shock mixture.

With a wave of Samantha’s hand, the five’s bodies fly out, away from the Bloodkeeper, “You dare come at me.”

The 5 on their ground, some on their knees and some on their knees and hands planted down. 

“Samantha it’s us…. ” Lily gets up on her feet, trying to see if she can persuade her best friend, “Me, Lily, you best friend.” Holding her crossbow with one hand and the other over her chest.

Samantha’s glowing eyes didn’t change, her eyebrows scrunched downward, her lips into a sneer, “Friends with a vampire that the blood of Rheya is weak in their veins.”

Lily frowns, a little hurt, but tries to keep herself composed, Serafine gets up and takes a step forward towards her, “I should’ve known that’s you dear Samantha….. ” Her expression turns into sadness, her mouth dorward in a frown. 

Adrian gets up before he takes a hold of Kamilah’s hand to help her up on her feet.

“It’s not Gaius or anyone…. It’s her…. The last person who I would’ve thought of to be...” Adrian sighs harshly before pressing his lips together.

Serafine goes in front of Kamilah, “Will have to restrain her.” She stretches her hands out, her eyes staring through Samantha’s.

Samantha brings a hand up, taking Kamilah’s dagger off the wall the pierce through her hood with it, “Lucky shot. You caught me, but I still got you all down.” Then she uses her telekinesis to throw straight at Serafine. 

Kamilah throws herself over Serafine both dodging the throw before it hits the ground. Adrian takes it off. Kamilah helps Serafine up on their feet. “Thank you.” The french vampire states, Kamilah gives a nod, before she turns her attention back to Samantha.

Adrian hands Kamilah dagger back, then the vampire queen puts it back in her pocket. 

“You’re not at weak as I thought. Not enough to stop me though.”

Adrian blocks Serafine and Kamilah with his arm extending out in front of them, “Wait, Samantha…. Please… You’re not yourself.”

“No… I finally now am reaching my full potential. Rheya made me see embracing this power helps me become stronger.” She flexes on of her hands, her palm forming a blue light flame.

Kamilah’s eyes reflect fear, distraught but also guilt, she takes a step past Adrain, “Samantha…. Please… Can’t you see Rheya will use you.” 

The Bloodkeeper snarls, “You know nothing. You are the one that can’t see that she needs me and I need her.”

The words leaving out of her lips, making Kamilah ball her hands in a fist, her nosing inhaling deeply.

“We will change this world for the vampires better than ever.” Her expression changes into a confident kind

Jax tries to keep himself calm, “Don’t do this Samantha, you know we’re right. You’re letting Rheya manipulate you.”

“Yes, Rheya may be helping you, but only to get you to reach your full potential. Using you and your power to her advantage. You’re supposed to be powerful as much as her. Even perhaps more powerful than her.” Serafine gives a one nod, trying to see through her mind. “Ugh…. You must have the psychic block… I can’t get through.” She mentions in a soft voice to the 4.

Samantha snarls, her eyes glowing brighter, “Don’t try. You can no longer get into my mind. Thanks to you and Kano are much help. With Rheya, yes helping me reach my full power. Soon we’ll be able to create dominion to the world, this kingdom.”

“Samantha . No… This isn’t you...” Lily’s hands start to tremble, her mind going in denial that Samantha turn out to be this, a servant of Rheya, one who has come into the dark side.

The Bloodkeeper gives a grin, one of her fangs stick below her lips when her lips part, “This is so me.” 

Kamilah takes a few steps closer to Samantha, “Samantha… Please…. You must remember who you are. You’re Samantha Villanueva. You are the Bloodkeeper. A vampire. A Slayer of the evil vampires. Please… Come back to us… To me....”

Samantha blinks her eyes a few times, her bright eyes slightly dim as her expression changes, “I’m… No… I’m not who you think I am...” Her mouth hangs open a little. Her eyes narrows down, trying to find the words, The blue flame on her palm disappears.

The Bloodqueen steps closer, now not a long distance between them. Kamilah ascends her right hand towards her as if she’s trying to reach out for her, “Sam, remember yourself… I am here… What you did… We’ll fight the darkness… We’ll take out Rheya together... ”

The Bloodkeeper takes a step back, looking down at Kamilah’s hand that’s reaching for her, “Kamlah....” Her eyes look as if it starts to soften.

“Samantha… Please come back… My-” Her body feels like a force is pushing her, throwing her away from Samantha, “Ah!” 

Kamilah gets thrown towards the group, Adrian is able to catch her, helping her balance on her feet.

“No!” Her fingers flexing out, pointing at the group. “You tried to kill me.” Her eyes darken crimson with anger, “You made me weak. Thinking I should’ve fight my darkness, when I should’ve embrace it!”

“No… Samantha… I never tried to kill you… I was trying to save you...” Kamilah’s voice starts breaking, her eyes try her best to hold back her emotions as best she can, but barely.

Samantha inhales through her nose as her expression is showing fury, “You wanted to kill me, thinking I'm a threat. You… You all wanted to. You think my power is threat. You all should see that I can use it. I can do so much more than I ever can with this… That I can do in this miserable world that the mortals have done compared to the vampires.”

Jax sighs, his heart races, “No… You’re wrong.. You know that Samantha. You know how you use your power. But you must know the way you’re using it. You may think this would do you any good, but can’t you see you’re bringing despair and destruction. Don’t do this…. You know this is wrong...” 

“You don’t know what it’s like Jax, you’re weak, far from the generation of vampires of Rheya. You cannot stop me.” Samantha reaches behind her belt, taking a hold of her knife. 

The same one she always uses, “You are weak. All of you. You may have abilities, but you will soon see the reality. You will serve under Rheya. See her as the Goddess over all and conquer this world as her kingdom as the Queen. Your Queen.”Pointing the knife at the group.

“Samantha.. She is -”Kamilah shakes her head. Her eyes beats faster like it’s about to jump out of her chest

The Bloodkeeper lips change and spread into a wide grin, “Yes, she is my Queen and I will serve her now that I finally see it all.” 

Kamilah’s mouth frowns, her eyes try to hold back the water forming inside, “Samantha… Don’t do this...”

Samantha takes some steps back, her hand descends down at the grass, “You will one day see it. You will in time...”

“Samantha!” The Egyptian vampire yells out for her. Before she was about to run to try and get a hold of her. The Bloodkeeper opens her hands out, fingers apart, revealing her palm at the group as a blue light forms.

Then the light brightens pulsing out like expanding into a dome of blue light, projectile all of the five vampires. 

They all scream out from the impact, their bodies fall flat on the ground, making the front of their clothes burn slightly off and leaving smokey markings. 

Kamilah forces her eyes open after it was shut closed from the attack, “Samantha…. No… Please… Come back...” She stretches her hand out like she’s trying to take a hold of her hand, even though she’s a far distance away from Samantha. Flames on the ground surround her almost like a ring of fire.

The Bloodkeeper’s expression changes, her crimson eyes staring at Kamilah’s blood red. Samantha’s eyes show as if she struggle to know how she felt what she has done, opening her mouth like she’s about to say something in response, but didn’t though.    
  


Samantha slowly turns her body before walking away, the back of her head now facing Kamilah. 

“Samantha …. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.. my.” Kamilah struggles to find the words as she groans in pain, the injury that Samantha gave her sends a painful sensation on her chest of burning.

The Bloodkeeper slowly turns her head, her eyes darken, Kamilah’s eyes breathes heavily, Samantha looking at her back as if trying to tell her through her eyes. Her eyelids hooding over, showing some sort of sadden emotion in her eyes. 

As Kamilah slowly gets up on her feet, her hand over her injury mark, watching Samantha streaking, disappearing as she goes farther away until she can no longer be seen.

Everyone else slowly gets up, grunting from being badly bruised, Kamilah looks back at them before slowly is about to go for a run to try and chase her, but Serafine takes a hold of her wrist, knowing what she will do.

“No…. Don’t…. We’ll get her next time...” The french vampire sighs, showing a frown, but struggles to stand on her feet. Then she gently lets go.

Jax’s hand on his shoulder, trying to put it back as it was dislocated, “Serafine is right... We need to feed so we can heal up ...”

Adrian growls and scoffs, “That wasn’t our Samantha we remembered....” Roughly rubbing the back of his neck.

“No… That wasn’t her….” Lily putting the palm of her right hand over mouth and shaking furiously.

Kamilah closes her eyes shut, shaking her head, “No… No… It was Samantha… I saw it… I know she’s still there.”

“Are you sure? She attacked us. She seems like it’s not her. The darkness in her has taken over her.” Adrian’s expression changes into conflict with feelings, not sure if to believe to be true or not.

The Egyptian vampire opens her eyes, “Yes!” She whirls to look at Adrian and then at the others. “I saw it with my own eyes. In her eyes…. I know she’s trying to free herself. Do you think if she was completely in the dark, you think she did just this to us? She’s powerful right? When she got us vulnerable, down on the ground, she could’ve killed us then…. Don’t you think she would’ve done it already when we were?” Her eyes soften after asking the last part. 

“I think you’re right…. Dear Kamilah… I couldn’t get through her with my psychic, but i’m sure she hasn’t lost her humanity… I believe she’s still there.. Somewhere...”

**Somewhere else….**

**Samantha lands gracefully from her high jump, landing with ease. “I have done you what you have asked me…. And I killed Warren before he told them the whole plans.”**

**Sitting on a throne like high chair, the one that sits on it stands up in front with a wide grin, “Excellent work. You are proving yourself to be worthy. I have watched.” Taking a few steps toward Samantha.**

**“Yes… Soon our plans will be fulfilled My Goddess Rheya.” The Bloodkeeper bends down on one knee like she’s about to bow to the First. **

**Rheya hums in delight, “For it shall be. ” Then she turns her head to look at one of her vampire thugs. “You can see now Judas, she proves herself to be at my side, to serve me.”**

**The vampire with emerald eyes, Black hair combed back, stubble hair surrounds his mouth, wearing armor with his arms folded over his chest. “Hmpf. Yeah well you know those moments when her human self is surging out. You know she may have done the job. With those 5 around, they’re making her weak. You saw it yourself my Goddess. Do you think soon this one will betray you?”**

**Rheya’s snarls, “You dare question my judgement?” Her eyes change into annoyance.**

**“No… I am just being cautious. You know I only serve you and always will.” Judas eyes narrow down, standing down.**

**Rheya lips form a smirk, “I know every desire, every movement. I will decide for those underneath me. She is just almost as high as me.”**

**Samantha stands up, “You dare do such a thing. You do not know my intentions.”**

**“No I don’t.” Judas unfolds his arms. His eyes focus on the Bloodkeeper’s, “You better watch your back.”**

**“I was gonna say the same for you.” Samantha’s eyes flashes crimson as she watches Judas walk by Rheya’s side. **

**Rheya turns her attention back at Samantha, “You have done well. Despite what happened. Now for what you’ve done, I shall reward you.”**

**She gestures Judas to open a door, revealing a few people tied up and gagged. “I’m sure you hunger to feed.” Rheya grins.**

**“I….” Samantha slowly parts her lips, her eyes flashing completely red and fangs extending out. **

**“You will feed and you will know that mortals are only good for us for food. Their blood. Our source. You can feel it through their veins.” The priestess reaches out and touches the Bloodkeeper’s cheek. “And even soon, once our plans are in order I have and for you. You can even be called as my First. My First daughter.” her thumb stroking her skin on her chin. **

**“I will. I will serve you. It’s my ...My pleasure. And for you.” Samantha’s eyes darken, she growls in anticipation. **

**In just a moment, her fangs already sinks into the first mortal, screaming through the gag, doing her feeding, droplets of blood trickle out of Samantha’s mouth. **

**After the first, she pounces on the next one and then the other until the last one was fed on.**

**Blood soaks on Samantha’s front of her torso, smudge around her lips, some droplets fall down as she swallows the last bit. Breathing heavily in satisfaction. **

**She turns her head to look at Rheya with a grin, cocking her head to one side, showing her fangs, blood wetting her teeth and lips. Seeing the First giving gentle nod in approval with a wide grin and a small chuckle escaping her throat. **


	20. "Like an Enticing Pied Piper"

Samantha throws her arms around a vampire’s waist, tackling him down on the ground with a loud thump. “Oof!” He blurts out, his back hits the ground, making a soft crunch sound of his bones.

Samantha jumps up on her feet as she looks down at the vampire on the ground, “Too slow. Not good enough. You must stand your ground or dodge my attacks. You will never have all the time. You will only have seconds. You must be disciplined if you do not do what you must.”

“You’re so fast.” The vampire trainee frowns, trying to find an excuse. Then rubbing the back of his hand after bringing his upper body up.

The Bloodkeeper growls, “You think it’s gonna be that easy? You already showing weakness and you’re slow while you know you can be faster than that. Stronger than before.”

The newborn scoffs, “Yes, I'm sure you know how it felt. You may be above us, but you’re not above us all.”

Samantha groans in annoyance, looking at Rheya, giving her a questioning look.

Rheya gives a nod with a sneer on her expression, Samantha turns her attention back on the vampire trainee, she slowly walks over to him. 

Knowing what Rheya means, what kind of nod she’s giving the newborn vampire eyes widen, not fully sure what the Bloodkeeper will do. Reaching from behind her belt, she takes a hold of the hilt of her knife. 

“No wait… Please I’ll be better!” The newborn cries out, crawling backwards trying to get away, but Samantha becomes to fast in a blur. Hovering over him as she plunges her knife into his chest, the blade soaks with his blood as it also spills out. His skin turns gray, turning into ashes and all that’s left is a pile of it and scattered clothes.

Slowly pulls out as blood drips off the blade, making a small puddle on the ground.

Then her head glances at the other vampires around them that formed and lined a huge circle. “You see the consequences and what we do on the weak. I will not tolerate those kinds of newborns. We will only have the strong, unless you want to be sacrificed or if you want… We can get Ferals!”

The group of training newborns take steps back, hesitant to come closer to Samantha, fear in their eyes. Some frowning.

Once she dismisses the group, letting them go off, Rheya walks towards Samantha, “Well done. You did your job well. You are a force. A powerful one. You taught well. Now you see what’s the strong and the weak. ”

The Bloodkeeper gives a mannerly nod, “Anything I do to prove my worth for you.”

“We still have many things to do. It doesn’t though take a short while to have it be done.” Rheya gives a smile, then turns her head to look at the newborns that are doing their own thing and some of them doing playful spars.

Samantha looks at the same direction as well, “Yes. Even if it takes a long amount of time. I hope the change for the vampire society changes for the better and for many years. With those newborns…. They’re weak.. They must know the definition of power. Know their virtue..”

Rheya gives a gentle gesture, “Come then, I must show you something.” Starting walking off upstairs the small building Rheya took as her substitute haven. The Bloodkeeper vampire follows behind her with a curious look, curiosity in her mind.

Once they both arrive upstairs, going through a set of door, going outside, “You see my Bloodkeeper.” Rheya standing side with Samantha, looking out on a balcony. The view seeing a bunch of vampires having their fill on mortals, chuckling, blood everywhere on the floor, on the vampire’s mouths and where they bite on the mortals like the necks and arms.

“Yes… This is a feast. The Newborns are selfish creatures, all they have for bloodlust..” A thirst in her throat forms, but she inhales and gulps down, keeping herself composed. 

“Human are weaker than vampire newborns. All they are is just feeding upon their blood, nothing more. They are the reason that we kept our immortality.” Rheya turns her head to look at Samantha, giving a scorn hum of mentioning humans.

Samantha didn’t turn her head to look at Rheya, but instead move her darkened eyes to look at the vampire goddess, “Xenocrates once told me he can age if he drinks a little blood.”

“That imbecile of a son he was. That’s his mistake that he chose to be more human than embracing his full potential. I am feeling pleasant of knowing he died for nothing.”

Finally Samantha turns her head to look at the Priestess of Phampira, “He wanted to destroy the vampire race. Wipe them out...” 

“That’s his mistake. That traitor. Ungrateful for what i’ve given him. I given him Immortality and Power. He made his choices now. Know that you will not betray me like Xenocrates have. ” Taking a hold of Samantha’s chin, making her head lean closer to Rheya’s, so close, their lips are just inches apart.

Samantha’s hazel dark eyes looking deep into Rheya’s brown, like as if just looking at them is enticing her inside. “I will not betray you. I am far different than your First Son.” her lips slowly parts, exhaling softly of warm breath. “I am… I am yours.”

Despite saying this to Rheya, Samantha, somewhere inside still struggle to even say such words, but hopes Rheya won’t notice

Rheya’s mouth forms a grin, eyes flashing crimson, showing a glint of approval, “You are indeed mine and I want  _ you _ .” 

The Bloodkeeper vampire exhales again, but more roughly, “I… I am not exactly sure you want from me...” Her eyelids lift up a little, her expression changes into being unsure. Her eyes show a bit lighter color, not as dark.

“Am I not enough for you my Bloodkeeper?” Rheya presses her lips, showing a stoic look almost, but yet in her eyes show she starts being suspicious. 

Samantha’s mouth hangs where it is, trying to find the words, “You are more than enough… My Goddess. You will be Queen over all and even over me.”

Rheya slipping a finger under Samantha’s chin slowly leaning her lips, touching against each other.

Samantha feeling her lips against her made her feel like a force surging out. Leaning more forward to deepen the kiss. 

Rheya has one arm around her waist, the other descending as her hand go on Samantha’s neck, slowly snaking up in her hair on the back of her head. Drawing her head closer, clawing, her fingers going in with a squeeze, causing the young bloodkeeper to whimper, shutting her eyes. 

The First’s eyes turn a full blood color, her fangs extended out of her teeth, Samantha opens her eyes, but only enough to see, her eyelids hooding over them, a lust forming inside. Finally she relents, wrapping her arms around her, flushing their bodies together, making a soft growl escapes Rheya’s lips, her breath hitting against Samantha’s almost like their transferring oxygen.

Both of them walking back together, arms still around each other as they both fall on a bed that was nearby, Samantha’s back hits the mattress, Rheya hovering over her like a predator over their prey.The first crushes her lips on the Bloodkeeper’s. So firm and deep that they didn’t care if they need to breathe air. 

Rheya’s mouth moves from her chin, down to her neck where her throat is, licks here and there, her fangs scraping against the Bloodkeeper’s skin, making a thin red trail, but heals back within moments back to normal and just skin. 

Samantha’s hands on The First Vampire’s hips, drawing her closer against each other, a snarl escaped her lips as Rheya continues what her mouth is long to do. 

Samantha slides her hands up to her back, her fingers going in, the fabric shifts as she uses them to rip her clothes from behind, exposing the skin of Rheya’s back, then taking off her over her shoulders, letting it fall wherever on the bed.

The Vampire Goddess hums as she slowly lifts her head back up, then grabbing the front of Samantha’s black clothing, revealing her torso’s bare skin, Rheya sliding her hands over her shoulders, then down to her chest, giving her breasts a squeeze, making the Bloodkeeper softly moan, her head falls back. 

Rheya lowers her head back down, but now on her stomach, nibbling, her hands also sliding down, her nails raking over her skin till they stop on Samantha’s pants.

The young vampire looks over, seeing Rheya already close between her thighs. Then Rheya pulling them down with a grin as her mouth finally goes to dip her head close, causing Samantha gasp, her head falls back until the back of her head is close to touching the middle of her shoulders and her back arches off the mattress,“Rheya...”

Rheya gives a dirty grin, “No wonder why Kamilah has a liking to you, especially when she must’ve tasted you.”

“Then let me...” Samantha responds as she pulls the vampire goddess up and have her sit on the bed, before going down on her knee in front of Rheya between her legs. “Because I am the one to serve you.” She states before dipping her head in to her core. 

Rheya makes a soft and low moan, loud almost like a gasp, “Yes.. Now give me more...” Clawing with her fingers through Samantha’s hair and the other on her shoulder, leaving a bloody red trail, which healing from it nearly instantly, though the blood that came out of her skin trickle down as drawing her closer for her to go further. Licking, nibbling and sucking until Rheya slightly trembles above Samantha, crying out. 

**Sleeping after a long intimate night with Rheya, you dream somewhere familiar, yet so different.**

**Seeing in plain sight as she walks forward to see Kamilah. She frowns, distraught in her eyes, but also anger and confusion.**

**“You!” Samantha, her dark self flicks out her knife before trying to stab Kamilah.**

**Kamilah dodges by streaking with her vampire speed, “Why fight me Samantha when you should be fighting Rheya.”**

**Samantha growls, “You don’t understand. I serve the most high. You should be dead Kamilah for you betraying your goddess.”**

**The Bloodqueen furrows her eyebrows, “You know must fight it. You’re giving yourself up.”.**

**A dark aura grows inside of her, “Don’t say as if i’m weak false Queen!” Fast enough to get close to Kamilah, plunging her knife in Kamilah’s chest, but instead of turning into ash, her body turns like a cloud of mist fading. “You’re not real...”**

**Someone also appears in view, walking towards Samantha. Someone she knows for sure without question. **

**“Not you....” All Samantha says, her nose scrunches, exhaling out of it, breathing calmly. She the hazel eyes, wavy bob haircut, tan skin, the clothes before the tables thought to be turned.**

**Samantha’s other self, the good part of her, her voice low, “I broke that promise that we’ll never be apart, we were bound to each other, I killed her….. No..! You Killed her… You! Got me to awaken you in my physical self” The tone of guilt to anger in her voice. Her hands form a fist.**

**The figure looks at Samantha, the corrupted one, “The darkness in you, in us comes out. It may have given us power, but it turned us to be destructive, a menace. I was gonna give up because i’m not strong enough. But you also give up because you’re not as strong as you think” **

**An aura of light surrounds the other Samantha, her eyes now a bright red, her irises are gone now, just her eyes like flashlights, the aura surrounds her body. **   
**The corrupted Samantha shakes her head, “No, you are blind. Jax, Lily, Serafine, Adrian and even … Kamilah will see how blind they were.” She responds before attempting to try and stab herself, her other self that’s good, but wasn’t fast enough when the other shows her palm in front of the dark one’s face, a bright light forms before it blinds her, forcing her eyes to shut close** .


	21. "Expect the Unexpected"

“You know, you been acting a bit distant my Bloodkeeper.” Rheya turns her head from looking at the newborns to Samantha.

The Bloodkeeper’s eyes glance to look at the Goddess instead of turning her head, “Nightmares became an annoyance to me.”

Rheya hums, like she’s trying to figure out what to say, “Even dreams can mean something. Who knows it could be something that may happen in the future.”

“I don’t want to believe it to be such a thing.” Samantha eyes narrow slightly down. 

“Then I expect you to not let it jeopardize our plans. I know what you saw it. Don’t let it. You already embraced it and you always will. The light shouldn’t shine, yet while there is light, there is always darkness somewhere..” The goddess turns her head to look out in the distance

Samantha exhales, “I … I won’t..” She responds, her voice sounds like as if in doubt. Then inhaling through her nose, trying to make herself sound convincing, trying to keep herself constructed. Her mind feels normal when she notices Rheya’s eyes are on her. Inside, she tries to keep the feelings away. Her head feels as if something flowing inside, her spine tingles from the sensation.

“Very well.” The Priestess of Phampira all she says. Rheya turns herself away, “Let us go. Judas actually captured your….. Former accomplices.” 

Samantha tries not to gasp, somehow Rheya may know about what she saw through her vision or nightmare, yet she believes her even though the bloodkeeper thought in her mind that has been bothering her. Yet, sounding composed, “Yes, my Goddess...”

The two went into their room that’s supposedly the throne room, a few including Judas holding onto their hostages who their eyes being covered by black cloths, their hands being gripped tightly by the servants. Judas approaches the Goddess who’s in front of the Bloodkeeper with a respectful bow before he gestures her, “They were in hiding, but we got them because you ordered us that you are in need for them.”

Rheya sits, isolating herself on her “throne” quietly, Samantha stands by her right side, analyzing, “Well done.” Rheya’s voice is like a proud mother giving her congratulating to her son with a smile. Judas gives a cocky grin, “I have done my purpose. To serve you.” 

“Now...” Rheya raises her hand to her other servants before they rip off the black cloths off the hostages. 

Samantha widens her eyes in surprise, seeing familiar faces, but she keeps herself in her stoic self. 

“Hey come fight me bastards! I can take you on if my hands aren’t being held down!” A familiar male, a former boss, old friend yells out, his eyes red with ferocity in his voice.

“Adrian..Don’t forget, we let them take us, so they don’t take Jax and Lily.” The egyptian vampire reminds the almost 300 year old vampire, then her eyes wander to Samantha, her mouth presses together and eyes narrow downward. 

A french vampire groans, “So this is the First Vampire, the Goddess… Supposedly… I can really feel her power...” She breathes slowly, yet unsteady.

“I see you finally accept my request.” Rheya states with a delighted nod. 

Kamilah gives a soft growl, “You didn’t exactly gave us a choice when you send out your bandits at us.” One of her fangs show when she lifts her upper lip on one side.

“I say I agree with you Kamilah. They have served me well.” Rheya leans on one of the arm rest of the throne with her cheek leaning against her knuckles, “Now I know you all. Your capabilities.”

Adrian’s eyes didn’t change, ”You should know that we wouldn’t dare to work with someone like you.”

An amusing grin spreads across Rheya’s expression “Don’t you remember being by Gaius’s side? The power coursing through your body? The strength, speed, healing, immortality. Did you not have the desire of killing your enemies, of taking what you want, the blood as well.”

The three glances at each other taking in a moment before shaking their heads “No that was us in the past. You know that people can change.” Adrian is the one to respond.

“Why is that?” Rheya coaxes, twirling her wavy hair with her index finger.

“We had a desire yes. The power like we were indestructible, but we realized that what we did was immorally wrong. You are so much like Gaius.” Kamilah scrunches her nose.

“You betrayed Gaius. You do not lecture me of what’s immoral. You will soon see that what we’re meant to be.”

Serafine jolts her head “Yeah like drinking for pleasure!?”

“Mortals are our source of food.” Rheya cocks her head to the side.

Kamilah tries to shudder out of the servant’s grip, “No…. Mortals even bring our humanity in us.” Then her eyes are on Samantha, “Because I know you still have it…”

Before Samantha can respond to the vampire queen, Rheya cuts in, “No my Bloodkeeper’s power has awakened. Our line born and passed, destined to serve and conquer. My descendant of the Blood Goddess.”

“Yes...” Samantha gives a one nod of her head, still stoic in her expression.

“She is mine. She will become my First Daughter.”

“Yes. I shall serve her, do what she wills me to do. I am no longer mortal.’ Her eyes darken of blood red.

Then she adds, “ Stronger than other vampires. We will make sure the vampires dominate over those who oppose the goddess and over the humans.”

“No, you may be able to control us. But we’ll never choose to do so.” Adrian breathes heavily, struggling against Rheya’s servant’s grip.

The goddess shakes her head gently, confident, “Careful on your words there. You will make a mistake. It is a matter of time till you finally see.”

Serafine scoffs, “I rather not and not give up what I already have.”

“Yes. I will not give up on myself to you Rheya, but I will also not give up for her...” Kamilah preferring to Samantha, making the Bloodkeeper show a slight pity in her eyes.

“Oh you mean my Bloodkeeper?” Rheya uses her hand, gesturing at Samantha,” I know what you’re thinking. I know the past you have with her. I saw your… Love for her. She is mine now.”

Kamilah’s eyes furrow, flashing red, “She will not forever.....”

“Ah, but I have the sovereignty over you. I can just snap my fingers and you’re in my control because I am the Supreme.” The Priestess of Phampira ascends up, standing straighter “Enough said. ” her expression grows to a serious one,“You will serve me like you did with Gaius. If you don’t want to, I can make you.” Rheya proclaims.

The three expression changes into shock, feeling as if a power engrossing them. To Adrian and Kamlah, it feels stronger than they felt with Gaius, Rheya’s arm rises up, fingers flexing, a few veins popping, “You will kneel.” The Goddess states.

Rheya tries to finish, a loud bang hits from the twin closed doors, Judas’s takes a grip of his weapon, “What was that?”

Before anyone can answer, the door flies open, parts of it rips out, flying across the room of the hall, revealing several furry creatures, yellow eyes shine, claws extended out, teeth bared with snarls escaping its jaws, taller than even the Goddess.

“Werewolves.” Samantha blurts out. Rheya lets go of her control over the 3 vampires.

“Filthy creatures.” She snarls, her fangs extends out and eyes morphing to crimson as a white furred werewolf is the first the pounce at the goddess.

Rheya’s quick reflexes with her telekinesis makes the wolf fly out, over the other wolves.

Then a human male figure appears, revealing himself, long brown hair, tan skin, very big built body, his eyes flashing yellow, “Wolf cavalry has arrived.”

“No way!” Adrian’s eyes eyes opens wider than before.

Kamilah gives a quick nod, “Cal it’s you.”

“You know this werewolf?” Serafine asks, surprised that they associated with someone like Cal.

Adrian nods, “Yes, a new friend of our we made months ago. Very formidable fighter.”

“Heh, thank me later after I save your asses. Thanks to my Alpha’s generosity, he gave me wolves for assistance.... Wolves attack!” He commands like an alpha as several wolves runs on their legs and arms, ready to fight against Rheya’s servants.

The ones that are gripping onto Serafine, Adrian and Kamilah have loosen, making it a good opportunity to escape.

Adrian throws his head back, hitting his holder on the nose causing him to take a hold of his nose, his hold completely off of Adrian’s wrists. Then the over 200 year old vampire whirls, uppercutting him up to his jaws, flinging him back before gripping his neck in a second with his speed. Throwing him down on the ground his head makes a hole through the wooden floor. 

Serafine turns her head over her shoulder, using her mind, her eyes turning red as she uses her psychic ability to force her holder to back out, unwrapping her as he holds onto his head in pain, ”Ahhh.” till her hands on his cheeks and with a quick motion to twist. Snapping his neck.

Kamilah twists her arms, making her holder lose her grip more before the blood queen does a spin kick on the hip of Rheya’s servant, making her thrown down on the ground before using her heel and stab into the chest. “That felt good.”

Werewolves clawing and chomping at those who serves Rheya, ashes clouding the room. Cal throws some punches at one before decapitating one with his hands.

“This is outrageous. Rheya, what must we do?” Judas asks, looking for answers from the goddess.

Rheya snarls, “No need, I must continue with my plans due to being important while they’re busy…. My Bloodkeeper… You will finish them for they won’t interrupt what I must do. End them!” She commands as she streaks out, after making sure none has their attention on her. Judas running off by her side as other vampires tag along.

“She’s getting away!” Adrian yells out as he tries to finish off the vampire he is fighting before attempting to chase her. Cal turns his head where Rheya ran off to, he tries to make a run, but Samantha steps forward, blocking his path. Her eyes turning brighter red, her aura exceeds out.

“Samantha it’s me Cal.” His eyes show confusion.

Adrian runs by his side, “Wait Cal, that’s not the Samantha you remember.”

Kamilah gets out her daggers, “Yes, it’s a long story her darkness has taken over her.”

“Oh great, you guys need to seriously tell me about this… What should we do?” The werewolf man asks.

Serafine shakes her head, walking after killing the last vampire, “If we can, we must take a hold of her, maybe I can get her darkness out of her. I did it before.” She then extends her hands out at Samantha. She tries to see if she can use her psychic ability to tap into her, Serafine’s eyebrows furrow in struggle, Samantha tilts her head to the side, “That won’t be necessary.” She flicks her wrists, sending the french vampire down on her knees, groaning.

“Samantha stop!” Kamilah wails out, using her vampire speed, running toward Samantha to try and stop her. Samantha turns her attention on the Egyptian vampire after she loses her hold on Serafine, Kamilah tackles her, pinning her on the floor, “Snap out of it!” She yelps out while the bloodkeeper tries to get out of her hold.

“Let go of me!” Then she closes one of her hands in a fist, making Kamilah fling off her, her body slams on the ground before she tries to get up with a shaky rise.

“Samantha… Please. You know that you must not serve Rheya. You know you’re powerful. You can defeat Rheya and end this if you come back to us and we fight her together.” Kamilah pleas for her, attempting to try to get into her head with words of persuasion.

Samantha stretches her arms as she gets up on her feet, “I don’t think so Kamilah.”

Cal tries to keep her balanced, “Kamilah be careful, no need to break anything.” Then helps Serafine up.

The Bloodqueen growls, her head towards Cal, then turn back to Samantha, Adrian takes a step forward, his fists tightening, “Damn it Samantha. Don’t give up on us. We know what it’s like. You will do something you rather not you. What’s not truly you. Don’t go back to her!”

Her right hand is out forty five degrees, her fists forming into a blue flame around on the skin, “Too late. The darkness i’ve embrace is powerful. I like it. The feeling.” She responds, before throwing it, making like a wall of fire.

“Samantha…. I will not give up on you” Kamilah frowns, her feet so close to the line of fire.

The Bloodkeeper turns her body to walk away after, “Don’t interfere.” Disappearing in the darkness. Silence taken over, ashes spread around the floors, werewolves slightly injured, they come over to Cal for orders. He gives them to stand down before he turns his attention on the vampires.

“Serious… What happen with Samantha?” The werewolf man asks, his fingers going through his long brown hair.

Adrian sighs in annoyance, “Yes… It’s a very long story...”

Kamilah puts her her dagger back in place, “Lets not linger very long. Lets go get to Jax and Lily and let them know were okay.”

Serafine’s hands on her hips, “Agreed. I really don’t want to stay here too long. Also know more of your wolf boy.”

“Uhhh… Wolf Boy?” Cal mouth hangs open at the french vampire.

Kamilah rolls her eyes, “Oh yes, Serafine, this is Cal Lowell, a friend we met in Las Vegas.”

“I see. I am interested to know of these werewolves. I would love to learn how you function yeah?” Serafine gives a small smile.

Cal clears his throat, “Oh, I well…. Be happy to tell you, after we find a safe place…. The wolves need time to recover.”He mentions as they turn back to human form and getting some clothes on.

“Let's get out of here.” Adrian says, everyone nodding, walking out of the building. They find the new Shadow Den, seeing Jax and Lily standing out. 

“Hey guys, were so glad you’re okay and you got out.” Lily eyes widen, walking towards them.

Jax’s arms folded over his chest with his eyes and mouth opens wide, “Whoa, Cal it’s you.” He says before unfolding them.

“Good to see you to man.” Cal walks over to Jax, clapping his arm over Jax’s shoulders. 

Lily gives a warming smile, “Hey my dude!” She waves, Cal letting go of Jax and then throws his arms around the purple haired vampire.

“Good seeing you too Lily. Been a long while.” Giving a smirk and a small chuckle.

Everyone goes, the other werewolf enforcers show hesitant expressions, Cal turns his head, his attention on them, “Right, they’re with me…. My alpha knew I wanted to find out about these rogue vampires. Some have been roaming around my area. We found out about some vampire goddess. So I want to find out about more about this and how powerful she is. Kristoff let some of his pack members to come with.”

“Wow are you becoming the Alpha now?” Lily chuckles, teasing the werewolf man. 

Cal gives a snicker laugh, “Yeah, no. I rather not lead. Kristoff insisted I should bring some backup.”

Kamilah steps towards Cal, “So how did you find us?” She asks

The werewolf turns his body and looks at Kamilah, “ I spotted some more, but they ran off, I saw they took a road leading to California. I heard on the news about vampires attacking in LA. I saw you guys in it. I figured you guys are there. Before I found the place that Rheya got you guys kidnapped to. I saw you guys being dragged with my pack as we try to explore and find you. Apparently thanks also to remembering your scent. I got a whiff and follow.. Leading to Rheya...” Cal explaining.

Adrian sighs, shrugging his shoulders from tension,“We have to be more careful next time. Rheya didn’t use the full extent of her power, but she will use it.”

“Yeah, some of my werewolves can’t go near her. I can see she’s pretty powerful.” Cal nods, folding his arms over his chest. Turning his head at Adrian and glancing back at Kamilah.

“We need to find Rheya and Samantha. We were so close...” Kamilah bows her head down.

Cal unfolds his arms, putting his hand out at Kamilah, “Then let us work together…. Us werewolves and vampires.”


	22. "The Confederacy"

“Werewolves and Vampires huh? This should be put in our history.” Adrian gives an approving nod. “I honestly didn’t think this would be possible….. Hypothetically due to their history.” He adds up.

Cal chuckles through his nose, “Well we do have a common enemy at this moment. As much as I’m not a huge fan of blood suckers, but you guys are cool.” Letting his hand descend down.

Adrian gives a slight amusing chuckle, “Heh, the feelings mutual.”

Jax’s hand slides up to the back of his, her fingers in his black hair, “We should’ve came through and try to rescue you guys with the stake. It could’ve been our chance.”

Kamilah shakes her head in disagreement, “No. even though Cal caught Rheya slightly off guard, it wasn’t enough to get close to her.”

“But we got some werewolves on our side. More Allies means more help” Lily gives a small smile with an amused chuckle. 

The Bloodqueen “You really think that’s easy? Just because we got new allies doesn’t mean it be easier now, more chance to defeat Rheya?”The voice in Kamilah’s raises, sounding annoyed.

The Raines CEO turns his head to look at his blood sister, “Kamilah…?” Adrian gives a small frown, concern from her sudden burst. 

Some of the pack members look at Kamilah with expression of feeling offended by her statement. Some of them even give her a small groan.

Cal eyes on the pack, noticing their defensiveness, then to Kamilah, gently touching her shoulder with his large hand, “Hey Kamilah, I know we’re not powerful like this ….. This Rheya you’ve told me about. We’re willing to help, we would fight to make sure no one threatens our pack….. We may not have powers like…. Like Serafine… Or Samantha....”

Kamilah swipes his hand off her, “That's one reason I know Rheya can be defeated. I know I don’t have abilities I was though able to resist Gaius' s. With Samantha who’s like Rheya, she’s the reason why I think we can defeat Rheya! Look where she is though, in the dark and with Rheya, working for her! Not with us, not…. Not with me...”

“Oh Dear Kamilah….” The french vampire takes a hold of her hand, “You know we all wish she’s with us because I believe she’s the one who can get rid of the First. Like as if this is her destiny, but fate has brought her to this…. To become a menace and instead to join the darkness...” Serafine’s voice tries to give comfort, but yet isn’t very soothing.

Kamilah sighs in frustration, “I just wish I was strong enough…. Be strong for her and able to get her out of it. I know she’s still there in there…. She’s fighting to come back.” Her head shaking side to side, trying to keep hope inside.

“What if Samantha is not in there Kamilah? What if we can’t get her out of it nor herself?” Adrian takes a step forward to her, asking as if he has doubts.

Kamilah’s eyes are on Adrian, “Are you saying we can’t save her? That she may be gone forever?” Her mouth forming a downward sneer.

“I’m just saying the possibilities Kamilah. I’m not saying she’s really not Samantha. There’s a chance that she won’t be able to get out of it. The darkness seems to be much stronger than before. I felt it. If we can just...” Adrian keeping his composed self and stoic.

The Egyptian vampire huffs, “No.. It seems to me you’re giving up on her.”

“Uhh guys, maybe we should...” Jax takes a step to the two older vampires, trying to calm them down.

Both vampires look at Jax with annoyed expressions, “No.” Kamilah states, then her head turns back to her blood brother, “You say as if Samantha may not able to get out of the darkness? So you think she’s weak!?” Pointing a finger at his chest.

“Kamilah wait, it’s not what I mean. Samantha may be trying, but maybe it’s getting too strong for her, so maybe-”

“You! You are giving up on her? How could you say such a thing? All that she has done for you and this is how you repay her?” Kamilah’s eyes starts flickering red.

Lily comes closer to Kamilah, “Look Kamailah, you should calm down. We should focus and strategies carefully for our next move.”

“Can’t you see!? Are you all wanna kill Samantha? How could you all?” Kamilah’s eyes glancing from Lily to Jax, Cal and Serafine.

Jax tries to come closer, trying to calm her down as he reaches his hand to touch her shoulder, “Kamilah, it’s not like that. We wanna save Samantha as much as you do. Adrian is just saying whatever scenario comes.” 

Kamilah takes a step back, “So you taking his side too? That you suggest we should go with Adrian’s plan to kill Samantha?! Like you know you can’t save her before?” Her fangs start to extend out, talking to Jax, remembering when Samantha almost got hurt while Jax wasn’t able to get to her..

Jax gives a small frown, hurt by Kamilah’s words of past events, “No Kamilah… That’s not what I mean. You know I care for Samantha...”

Adrian takes a hold of Kamilah’s arm,“Ok Kamilah that’s a little too far you think?”

The elder vampire looks down at the handheld on her and then in Adrian’s eyes, “Don’t you dare, don’t even think about attempting to kill Samantha.”

“If it’s the only-Hrrk”

In a quick motion, Kamilah’s hand is wrapped around Adrian’s neck, “Don’t you dare!”

Every reacts as quickly as possible, Cal takes a hold of Kamilah, stopping her from hurting Adrian any further as Serafine and Jax helps Adrian away from Kamilah, backing him up as Kamilah’s grip loosens.

“Unhand me dog!” Kamilah yells out, doing a soft hiss through her teeth. 

Adrian straightens himself after Jax and Serafine helps him balance himself, “Face it Kamilah! Samantha’s soul may be gone. I want to stop this destruction, Rheya and Samantha are making it.”

The vampire queen snarls, “You think it’s gonna be that easy? You should remember how everyone feels here. Don’t forget that she was the one that helped you when you lost control during your fights like with Vega. Don’t you remember that she help you get out of it. She’s been there for you since the beginning.” Getting out of Cal’s hold when he relents and lets go of her. 

“Kamilah stop it, there’s no need.” Cal suggests, trying not to bring the fight any further.

The Raines CEO expression becomes more soft, “Look I…. I remember… I can never forget what she did. I was also glad I didn’t harm her. I remember I saw something through her when I had that power inside me… I…. I guess you’re right… Maybe I just was being a coward… I just wanna save this world from going into destruction, pain and evil… It was selfish....”

Lily comes to the middle, “Guys, there’s no need to fight. I can understand you both… Yes Adrian I wanna save the world from Rheya, even Samantha, but we shouldn’t be reckless just because. Samantha might be still in there too, where I agree with Kamilah.” Then her attention on the Egyptian vampire, “Kamilah, I understand you want to save her. You believe that the Samantha still has the good inside. I do believe you too, but don’t try to fight and prove something… It’s wasting our time while we let Rheya go roam with our Samantha… Don’t try to fight us, where you should take it out on Rheya… What do you think Samantha would feel? How would she feel about us fighting against each other and not Rheya.. That we’re not there?” 

Lily’s words brings silence for a long moment. Everyone thinking through before speaking.

Adrian gives a gentle nod, his expression more sadden with guilt,“Lily is right. This is wasting our time. We should plan now how to save Samantha, if there is little chance, then I'll take it.”

“Yes, we can put our fight on her yes. We must stand together. It’s been a long while since I last had a big fight… I’m willing to fight this one if it saves the vampires and even mortals.”

Kamilah sighs, exhaling out like getting all that frustration out of her system, “You’re right…. I guess it’s just… I don’t wanna lose Samantha again.... She….. She gave me a reason to exist. I … I love her....”

Adrian gives a nod and then takes a hold of Kamilah’s hand, “I care for Samantha. Believe me…. I’m sorry for what I said dear sister...”

“No i’m sorry dear brother. I shouldn’t hurt you just to try and prove a point.” The vampire queen gives his hand a squeeze.

Lily gives a small cheerful smile, “We all care for her. She did so much and we will get her back. We’ll fight together and win against Rheya. I know it.”

“Like a pack, us werewolves, even with you vamps together as a pack…. We can be strong together ...”Cal nodding in agreement, the pack members walk closer to him, nodding with him as well.

“Yes, we wanna fight and bring peace. We will fight with you Cal and you vampires.” A female werewolf states in conversation.

Another werewolf, a male gives a smirk, “Yes, side by side with your guy’s help.”

“Then let’s make an alliance. Werewolves and vampires, we fight together.” Cal finally again giving his hand out to Kamilah.

The vampire queen looks down, “Yes… I believe with your help are of great use. I appreciate it and giving us a chance. Your strength...” She responds before taking it, giving a small shake. 

Then Cal snakes his hand up a bit to her wrist, Kamilah does the same as the werewolf pack leader clapped his hand on her shoulder. Adrian, Jax, Lily and Serafine walks side by side her with nods and determined looks. 

Kamilah finally gives a small smirk, letting go of Cal’s wrists“Then let’s find them, this time, no mistakes, do whatever we can. Whatever it takes....”

“Where though we should start looking for them?” Adrian asks as everyone give themselves a moment to think.

“Because I don’t think they’re around LA.” A voice comes around somewhere. Everyone looks at the direction of where the voice comes from. A woman appearing with dark pants, shoes and a tank top, black hair tied back.

Cal eyes widen in surprise, “Oh, it’s you Rieka. Have you found out anything?”

The female pack member shakes her head, “No, I believe this Rheya is not in LA. I cannot find her scent nor this Samantha you mention. I’ve been exploring the area for hours now. I seperate from the pack a long while ago.”

“Wow that fast?” Lily asks in mock astonishment.

Cal gave a small laugh, “Yeah, I did give her an order to do that. Rieka is one of the fastest werewolves I know.”

Adrian sighs, “Ok, let’s go to my private jet, we can go air travel and see if my pilot can help locate Samantha or Rheya, even maybe any hearing about them if they’re not in the city no longer..” 

“Really? Air travel? I never have” One of the male pack members eyes widen and mouth hangs open.

Rieka gives a small smirk, “It be a good experience.”

Jax nods in agreement, “Then I’ll tell Griff to watch the Shadow Den for me. I don’t want the clan to be part of this fight.”

Adrian gives a small frown, “Yes… I honestly don’t want them to fight. My allegiance and my leadership for them. I also care for their well being.”

Kamilah nods in approval, “Yes… Let’s not waste more time then.”   
  


Jax, Adrian and Kamilah contacts their clan, telling them to stay in LA for their safety, not wanting them to be part of it since they already lost many of them in the past. They all agree, even though they disapprove of their orders, but relents.

Everyone, Adrian, Serafine, Kamilah, Jax, Lily, Cal and his pack went off to the airport to go to Adrian’s private jet. The airport already is partially ruined most likely from Rheya’s power. Everyone wondering now where she is with as they go inside the building.

“You think though we might need to bring some more members to help us with this fight by the way?” Lily asks, questioning if the numbers should matter. “I mean I understand about being concerned for their safety, but still, you all saw how powerful Rheya’s thugs are.”

Kamilah nods in understanding, exhaling through her nose, “Yes, they are really strong, since many got turned by Rheya herself, but not all at least since some of those servants made servants for her.”

“Then again, I wouldn’t know where to start finding them.” Adrian mentions, but before he adds his words to keep talking, they notice some foreign air vehicles. 

Lily eyes show expression of amazement, “Whoa, they don’t look like property of the USA.”

“That’s because they aren’t.” A female voice fills their ears, a very familiar one.

Kamilah realizes who’s voice belongs to as everyone finds the woman coming out of the shadows, “You know you could’ve given us a call to give us a heads up.”

The female’s hands on her hips, wearing a black combat suit, some armor parts of shoulder pads, shin guards, chest plating and leather boots with a weapon on her side, “Well you know, I rather come find you all, we don’t have enough time Sayeed.”

The french vampire gasps softly, “Oh my. It’s you Nakamura.” Serafine eyes widen in surprise. 

“And I have come to give assistance as well.” A male comes out as well, he wore the same one as well, but his weapon attached to his back like Jax, a katana.

“Adrian, Lily, Cal… This is Aiko Nakamura and Kano Yoshimasha, they’re vampires, clan leaders as well. The ones we met in Japan. 2 of the Japan of 5. Now tell me, why are you here?” Kamilah asks, confusion in her voice.

Aiko gives a small hum through her closed mouth, “Well getting to the point, huh? Well Kano and I came to came to give you all assistance. We know of Rheya more now. The other 3 wanted to stay behind. Kano convinced me to go with him since he wanted to help take down Rheya. We just heard though she’s no longer in LA.” 

Kano gives a nod, “I’m sorry, my huge apologies for coming her late at a bad time. I believe Japan should make a change. I believe giving aid and if we don’t assist, who knows if Rheya comes find us and conquer, despite my abilities.” He sighs with guilt in his tone of voice.

“No need, we’re more than happy to be getting help from you.” Jax comes to Kano and give him a pat on his shoulder.

The japanese psychic gives a nod of agreement, “What of Samantha though? Is she well?” He asks, his eyes glancing.

“She is with Rheya… Her darkness...” Kamilah responds with a frown, her voice almost breaking.

Kano sighs, closing his eyes shaking his head in disappointment, “I was afraid this will happen…. We must get to her then.”

Adrian steps forward, Mr Yoshimasa, we don’t even know where Samantha is though.”

Aiko turns her head to Adrian, “No need to worry.” The Japanese woman steps to Adrian as she shows a tablet she has in her left hand, holding the screen out. “We just also found out about this.” The screen revealing news about New York! Mortals screaming, running as the camera showing several vampires, chasing mortals, going through building as construction workers try to get off their vehicles and equipment. After, showing Rheya before the screen starts getting disoriented and then black. 

Kamilah eyes widen, figuring out Rheya’s current plan, “They’re in New York! Then that means…. Rheya must be finding Gaius... And free him.”


	23. "Back From the New to the Old"

The vampires plus werewolf pack now in Adrian’s private jet, Kano and Aiko’s clan members in their air vehicle, nearly following behind Adrian’s while using one of the vehicle’s screens to video call them to stay in contact. 

Both of the Japanese clan leaders sit side by side across from the others like their own small meeting room along with Cal and the werewolves close by, sitting on their seats. 

“So you’re Aiko Nakamura, the one that formerly had the Eye of Bathory? Kano Yoshimasa a vampire with psychic abilities? I’ve heard little about you two.” Adrian questioning, but also an expression of curiosity showing in his features.

Kano and Aiko glance at each other before at Adrian, Aiko gives a surprising amusing hum, “Yes. I hope one day to find another prize possessions just as value as the Bathory, perhaps even more valuable.” The Japanese woman twirls strands her hair around her index finger.

“You had your heart to it Nakamura.” Kano gives a small smirk, his eyes narrow to her instead of turning his head again. “But yes, I have abilities very similar to Samantha and Rheya. I can move things and people around. Of course I can also sense the darkness like I did with Samantha.” Ascending his right hand up and flexing his fingers.

Adrian gives an approving nod with his finger stroking his chin, “Interesting...” 

“That’s so cool. Do you usually use your telekinesis when you’re in a fight?” Lily puts her hands on her cheek and leans her elbows on her arm rest, looking at the psychic Japanese vampire.

Kano moves his head slightly to give his attention to Lily, “Well, usually when I'm in overwhelming situations. I don’t want to be too independent on my capabilities. Sometimes I use my fighting expertise” 

“Anyways, enough talk for the time being. What’s the plan you got Sayeed?” Aiko asks, patiently waiting for answers of how to make an initial attack or pursuit. 

The Egyptian vampire keeps herself stoic as she was before, hands on her lap, legs crossed in a calm matter, “We know Rheya is powerful, we may not even come closer to her. We can somehow trap her, but who knows how much it will be difficult to get passed them. With Gaius, I was able to sneak pass him, but merely able to get close enough.”

Kano makes a small hum, “I could use my psychic ability. She may be very strong, but we can have a hold on her enough to stab her, that should be her end.”

“Then again, Samantha is also psychic, very strong fighting spirit she has. She be protecting Rheya against you Yoshimasa.” A finger under Serafine’s chin of hers, trying to make any alterations. “Then again, I remember using my ability against her when she was in the darkness for a short while. Maybe I can somehow keep her distracted so that can be an opening to get close to Rheya.”

Yoshimasa gives a small nod in agreement, “Yes, it may be enough. We have to worry about Rheya’s servants mostly.”

“But we should be careful, who knows how big the numbers she has now, we killed more of them last time we got ourselves to get to the First.” Adrian scoffs, especially from mentioning about the numbers.

Cal folds his arms tightly as he leans back on his seat, “The pack can help with that, keep those goons away and distracted.” The werewolf suggests before he gives Rieka and the other members a nod of agreement.

The female japanese vampire gives a small smirk at Cal, “I agree with the werewolf, my clan members and Kano’s can give assistance. I’ll make sure no one gets close to Kano, so he won’t be interfered with. I’ll of course help with the fight. I need to give some more punches.” 

Cal rolls his eyes with a small grunt, “It’s Cal Lowel, but yes, we the pack can handle groups of them I'm sure.”

“Despite that, just know we all are on the same side.” Jax gives a one nod while he sharpens his sword.

Kamilah glances at Jax, Adrian and Lily, “Then we’ll get a hold of Samantha, get her away, stab Rheya like Gaius was.” 

“Hopefully Serafine’s hold on Samantha can hold onto her long enough, then it will be a chance to get closer to Rheya. Hopefully we can also help Samantha get out.” Lily gives a small faithful smile. 

Kamilah turns her attention on Lily, “Yes, hopefully. Maybe…. Hopefully when Samantha gets out of it, she will give us an advantage over Rheya.”

Kano gives a smirk, “Yes. Samantha will definitely be a big help. She should be the one against Rheya, but thanks to the menace inside her, fate has change that destiny. Let us change it.”

“I just hope it’s enough. No mistake. Use everything we got, our strength, speed and abilities we have to stop this.” Kamilah’s eyes narrow downward.

“Don’t worry, soon Samantha will be with us again. Thanks to us and her, we will be able to change this destruction and fighting into peace and to become the better world it should be.” Jax gives a comforting smile, his hand on her shoulder after shifting his body a little.

“Yes….. I…. I am also sorry Jax for what I said a while ago. What I said wasn’t true. What happen was never your fault. You did your best to try and protect Samantha.” Kamilah’s hand on top of Jax’s.

The young Asian vampire shakes his head, “Don’t worry, we were all on edge. We all hate to fail. Like when we wish that we could save Samantha. Let’s forget it now because it’s in the past. I forgiven myself, I just hope for your forgiveness.” Giving Kamilah’s shoulder gently squeezing.

“I do. I forgive you. Now let’s work together like we always do.” Kamilah finally gives a small smile with a glint of hope in her eyes.

Jax gives a respectful nod of agreement, “Agreed.”

“We rested as much as we have. We’re almost there anyways now. Let’s prepare.” Adrian suggests as he gets off his seat.

Aiko gets her hand out, “Speaking of Preparing. Kano and I got these made.” She mentions as she takes out a couple trunks out behind her seat. “These can be very useful. I even got one made for Samantha as well, but I guess we’ll save it for her when she comes back.”

Kano takes out one of them and show the 5 the set, “The corsets are very thick but very comforting and flexing. The platting is made of best iron we got. The clothing got tailored by one of our fine materials, making is comfortable to wear and flexible for battle, similar to Nakamura and I’s.”

Everyone gets a hold of theirs, all of them taking turns to use available bathrooms to put on before going out.

Black tailored clothing with leather armor, with corsets around the torso iron plate on the very middle, adjusted laced bracer gauntlets around the arms to the elbow, small spaulders over their shoulders, tied up shin guards around their lower part of the legs that have iron plating with leather boots, built in belt around the hip, along with a hood and mouth mask for coverage.

Wearing Black flax armor suits, almost like assassin looking that they given to Kamilah, Adrian, Jax, Lily and Serafine. 

Right after Kamilah goes out, she admires, looking at the design, looking at her covered arms and legs, “These actually feel surprisingly pleasant and more pleasing.” 

“Yes, I feel like I can take down a bunch now with this.” Adrian now giving an amused grin. Then testing himself throwing several jabs, hooks and an uppercut.

Jax gives a joyous chuckle, “This actually goes well with my katana. This feels really good.” Then putting the black hood over his head.

“Yes Yes, It’s been a while since I wear something like this, but this is so different and …. Serene.” Serafine adjusts her corset after getting out of the bathroom.

Right after Lily is last one and gets out of the bathroom with the armor suit on, she flexes her arms and fingers, “Yes New Armor set. Sweet. Now I can yeet them all.” 

Kamilah puts her daggers on each side of her hip with the help of the belt to attach to them, “I still can’t always understand your references Lily. You play too much of those children games.” 

“If you’re around her long enough, you will definitely will.” Jax jokingly responds as he puts his katana in the sheath on his back, adjusting the strap.

The Bloodqueen rolls her eyes, shaking her head gently as Adrian and Serafine’s chuckle escape their mouths when they didn’t want to hold onto.

Cal gives an approval nod, “You guys look badass. We should test how indestructible it really is.” 

“For now let’s save it after the battle.” Jax gets his hands up, giving a small chuckle. “I can always beat you anyways like last time.”

Cal gives a grin, “Lucky for you, the squirrel won’t give you that this time.”

Kamilah narrows her eyes upward sarcastically, “Let's focus right now. Reminiscing later because looks like Rheya has really made damage in New York.” She mentions as she points through the window that they’re now above the City, their former home. Seeing through the dawn of fire, explosion, some electrical lights still on, buildings already destroyed once again, some still surprisingly intact.

Adrian claps his hand on Kamilah’s covered shoulder, “Soon, this will all be over.”

“Yes, even if it takes sacrifice, i’m willing to give it.” Jax steps forward to Adrian and Kamilah.

The gamer vampire give a nod, “Yes, let’s save the world again.” Giving a wider smile, her teeth showing this time.

“As much serious this is, I agree with Lily.” Serafine give a small half smile. “As long as also Rheya doesn’t go to Europe, my home.”

Kano gives a hum of agreement, “Then let’s find them.”

“Get rid of her servants.” Adrian blurts out as he adjusts a part of his armor.

Cal makes a grunt sound of approval, “The pack and I will make sure of that.”

Lily gets a hold of her crossbow, “Make sure Rheya doesn’t get close to Gaius.” “Make sure Kano and Serafine can get to Samantha and Rheya.” Aiko exclaims softly, taking off her glasses, tying her black hair up.

Jax takes a hold of his katana, “Get the stake and plunge it in the First.”

“Get Samantha out of the darkness. Faith that she’s still in there.” Kamilah ties her long brown hair up in a bun. “End this once and for all.”

**Meanwhile…**

**Buildings, some nearly done being constructed, some still in some rubble from Gaius’s destruction that he caused, some already newly built, a lot of the streets being done cemented, but still holes and cracks in some areas. Many of Rheya’s servants chasing out many mortals, taking down fighting forces with guns and batons. Screams fills the air, blood being spilled as fangs and claws are being used on humans who get caught a hold on. **

**“So this is where Gaius started his destruction and has ended. Now we must find him and free him. Thanks to you, my Bloodkeeper.” Rheya’s sinister grin spread across her face, glowing blood color eyes and fangs out. Her head turns to look at the Bloodkeeper.**

**Samatha wearing clothing of black with light weighted longline coat. Her red eyes glows bright as if the sun grows through them. Her fangs extends out slightly longer than before. Her grip on her dagger with her left hand and her right is forming an aura of her power around it. “Yes.” Her expression is shown as if there’s no emotion as she watches vampire servants of Rheya do what Rheya wills them to do.**

**“My dear, you will do your task, fulfill it this time and I will reward you. You failed me last time. Your punishment is no feed. If you want to earn your reward, you will bring me to Gaius’s tree. When they, Kamilah, Adrian and the others get to us, you will bring the ones who were with Gaius and kill the fledgling vampires, Lily and that Jax.” **

**Samantha gives a small groan, “I… I will. As long as my reward is what I desire. I will do what you command.” Her head turns to look at Rheya deep in her crimson eyes. “I will do what you want my Goddess. I will not fail you this time.” She added as she turns her head back straight ahead.**

**“You are weak that time Samantha. You will prove to me once again if you’re strong enough. Now go, make sure we clear the area so no interference.” The Vampire goddess commands, as the Bloodkeeper and the First walk on the streets.**

**The young vampire nods, “Yes, as you command.” She replies as she uses her vampire speed, streaking toward whichever mortal comes to her attention first. Using her dagger to slash them as blood gushes out, using her telekinesis to stop whatever fighting force that humans try to give to stop her, taking their weapons out of their hands and throwing them away. Along with using her fire, throwing some at vehicles that causes explosions and leaving the streets with damaged cement.**

**As she streaks, jumping high up, using the light stands and shorter buildings to get up higher, watching from up high to watch the city go into carnage and bloodshed once again. Then finally seeing the Metropolitan, where Gaius was. Remembering through memories that where was petrified into a tree. The government and security seal it away from the public and close down the Met.**

**Finally jumping off, landing right in front of the destination where ordered to, making sure no more security is around on the watch, only killing several guards with her telekinesis to get them out cold.**

** “Soon we will bring this world where it must be as the skies turn Red. The First shall walk again.” The Bloodkeeper proclaims in pride as some of Rheya’s servants come meet her, some going inside making sure the inside of the entrance was clear.**

**Feeling a familiar feeling as she turns her back, using her sight that gives her, seeing familiar blur figures from a long distance to a different direction. Running to their direction, though not yet close enough yet. A large group of other vampires she doesn’t know who they are, but assuming they work with them as they run behind them.**

**“They will not interfere this time nor be a nuisance to me.” She states as she also glances at Rheya who’s coming closer to the building, giving the Bloodkeeper a grimacing expression of faith and not wanting to be disappointed kind along with a nod.**

**Samantha puts her dagger back in place, attached to her belt around her hip, rolling back her sleeve revealing gauntlets around her forearms. “We will walk upon this Earth once again.” She gestures some at the servants to command them to charge at the gang of vampires and werewolves in sight.**

**The enslaved and controlled vampires’ eyes go blaze, fangs go in length, claws and weapons in hand as their feet voluntary are in use as they charge toward them, roar fills the air before they about to collide.**


	24. "Falling Inside"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so you all may have read Bloodbound Book 3 Chapter 1 is out. Well for me and whichever country has it as well or tomorrow. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this fanfiction. We're almost there. In the end of this series I will make an announcement. SO stay tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my description and narration. Like I said before English isn't my first. So I had a hard time describing things or certain actions. I hope you still enjoy the next and last few chapters of Blood Bounded.

Vampires and werewolves against vampires of Rheya. Slashing, punching, blocking, shooting, smashing and ripping at each other. Bloodshed sprays. Vampires incinerate into ashes. 

“Don’t put too much time on them, we need to get to Samantha and Rheya while they’re still not close to Gaius tree!” Kamilah yells out, trying to shove and kick those dare to attacker her. Both Aiko and her using their self defense to divert away some of the servants before giving them a final blow. Aiko tightly hold onto one and then Kamilah uses her daggers to chop through the neck that connects with the head. 

Adrian throws of several vampires while Serafine streaking, giving him assistance, using her psychic abilities to give the enemies pain before they both try to decapitate each of them. Then continue to try to get closer. “Once she gets Gaius free. Those two will be too powerful to handle. Too overwhelming!” Adrian yells out with Serafine running behind him.

Kano using his combat skills as using his telekinesis to get some out of his way while Jax tags along by him slicing them, the blade cuts out their heads or he plunges through the heart after leaping midair. 

Lily using her crossbow not far behind, shooting any vampire that would try to sneak attack any of her companions, she's able to shoot some bolts while they’re still in the air. “Cover fire!” The purple hair vampire blurts out. Right when Lily shot a couple more, then one at one more through the heart, Kamilah extends her arms, both daggers going through his torso, his heart coming out along with blood dripping, the organ on the ground as it and its physical body turns to ashes.

Rheya whirls around as she’s just about to go inside, Samantha just by her side, her eyes give their full attention on the Vampire Queen. The Bloodkeeper Vampire launches herself up midair, “Not this time!” her grip onto her glistening vampire out.

Kamilah stopping in her tracks, looking upward slightly to see the one person she wishes she never wants to fight. “Samantha...” Her red eyes flicker back to brown, but back to their crimson color. 

Samantha points the blade, giving it a swing as she descends down like a meteor. Quick reflexes, Kamilah brings both of her daggers in front of her face right before Samantha’s could even make the cut. Both blades colliding making a loud clang, Kamilah leans back a little but her heels planted on the ground as Samantha’s self still in the air, going down, but Kamilah using all her strength to push her out. The Bloodkeeper makes a backflips after being pushed from Kamilah’s impact.

Rheya gives a small grin, “This is entertaining.” One of her hands plants on her hip. “Bloodkeeper, bring Kamilah and Adrian to me.” Giving an authoritative order.

Samantha looks over her shoulder, “Yes...” Then back to Kamilah.

Slowly taking a step forward to her, “Samantha, get out of the way. This shouldn’t end this way.” Kamilah lowers her daggers.

The Bloodkeeper gives a soft growl, “This should be. If you don’t want to die, I suggest you join Rheya or be a coward and leave.” Giving a suggestion, making Kamilah feel surprisingly at ease. Knowing her dark side isn’t fully surged at this moment.

Kamilah groans, but pushes herself closer despite the power of this force pushing her back, “I must do this. I won’t have you stop me.”

Samantha furrowing her eyebrows, but suddenly her expression changes in seconds, throwing her left hand on her head, feeling a mindful pain. Serafine’s hands out at the bloodkeeper, “Sorry Mon Amie. This is for your own good and to stop you with Rheya...” Her eyes show slight guilt and pained, but tries to keep herself composed and continue her mind attack.

As Samantha falls on her knees, Adrian takes a hold of Samantha around her shoulders, “You hold back there.”

Kamilah puts her attention on Rheya now, putting her dagger back in their provided sheathes and taking out a familiar stake.

Rheya’s expression changes into a sneer, “You cannot even lay a finger on me.” She flicks her wrist, causing Kamilah to be thrown back in the air. “Ah”

Kano running to Kamilah, Kano gets his hand out, pointing at Kamilah’s thrown out body, stopping her from hitting the ground, “I got you.” Gently, but quickly putting her down without causing an injury with caution.

“Thank you Yoshimasa.” Kamilah gives a one time nod, Kano gives it back before he turns his attention to Rheya. He puts his arms out, using all his mind’s strength, barely able to make her stop moving, Rheya’s expression changes into shock, “You!”

“Kamilah!” The psychic Japanese vampire says her name, Kamilah knows, gripping the Tree of Eternal Life stake as she starts charging at Rheya.

Rheya’s eyes flicker darker, “No, you will not put that thing in my chest!”

Samantha’s eyebrows furrow more, her teeth gritting from the psychic pain she still feel inflicting on her, “Rheya!” Then using the back of her head to his Adrian on the nose, causing him to loosen his grip on her.

Using her vampire strength, she grabs the chest plate, throwing him over head till throwing down on the cemented ground, the impact making several cracks. Then uses her telekinesis on Serafine, throwing her back.

Quickly, Samantha runs towards Kano, but Aiko tries to stop her. The Japanese woman tries to get a hold of her, but being thrown out of the way with the power of telekinesis. Kano turns his head, a shocking expression shown on his face before the bloodkeeper punches his face, making him lose control of Rheya. 

Kamilah runs just several feet between the Goddess before leaping into the air, hold back the stake over her head. 

Right after Rheya feels normal, looking up realizing Kamilah is about to stake her, but Rheya becomes quick enough to streak back. 

Once Kamilah’s feet hits the ground, “No!” Then a hand takes a hold around her neck. The grip is tight, bringing her up, her feet no longer touching the ground. Kamilah grips Rheya’s wrists, trying to get out of it.

“Not as fast you thought huh?” The First cocks her head to the side with a sinister grin.

Then throwing her away from her once again, her body this time hits the ground, making a short trail of cracks as her back slides through the ground. 

Kamilah turns her head to see what’s going on with her limp body still on the ground.

Jax and Lily try to this time charge, but Rheya was fast enough to throw them back farther away from them.

Cal and the pack in their werewolf forms try to charge after killing a couple more vampires, their feet running towards the goddess, their sharpening teeth and claws pointing at Rheya.

“Bunch of filthy creatures!” This time her hands form an orange light, sending it right at the werewolves, hitting just in front of them as they stop dead in their tracks. Cal growls loudly in annoyance of sensing the burning heat. The ground forming a line of fire in front of him, he gestures the pack members to step back. 

The vampire goddess throws another orange pulse of light right at Cal, but Rieka’s werewolf self throws her arms around him and everyone dodging out of the way, but instead of the ground, it hits one of the other members on the leg. The dark gray werewolf makes a loud whimper.

Aiko and Kano on the ground, struggling to get up from Samantha’s attack on them. Jax, Lily, Serafine and Adrian on their knees.

Before she could get up, a black blur shape comes over her, then stands over her body, seeing a familiar face, the same hair she remembers, except messier. The same glistening dagger she remembers giving as a small gift.

“Samantha… Please.” Her breathing goes heavier, but more slower, her grip on the stake becomes difficult to hold onto. 

The dagger goes into full view, the point part pointing at Kamilah’s chest, just several feet away, ready to stab her, “I will tell you, do.. Not.. Try.”

Gripping her knife, she plunges it down, but Kamilah with strength still left in her uses her reflexes to stop the knife from stabbing her. 

Her hands wraps tightly around the blade, blood spills through her fingers, “If I have to fight you…. Then so be it.” With her feet, bending her legs, she brings her heels up at Samantha stomach. Pushing with all her might to launch her away from her, but one enough up to a small distance away from Kamilah.

“Kamilah, it won’t be enough to stop-” She responds, but doesn’t finish her line, her nose taking over her as she sniffs in the air.

_ “That smell, the blood. Why is Kamilah’s blood makes me feel a desire for it? Did… No it can’t be, vampires feeding on vampires. I must control myself.” _ Samantha, her dark self eyes widen, feeling conflicted feelings in her mind.

Kamilah’s wound heals in just seconds, but blood still soaks her hand, “You want this blood?” Asking in a mocking way. “I know you want it. I bet Rheya hasn’t fed you in a while.”

Samantha snarls louder than before, her knife back in his small sheath, then flexing her fingers as her palms form a blue fire around them, “Shut up! You will not try anything. I will… I will show Kamilah that I am strong that you don’t make me weak!”

“Kamilah be careful!” The voice of Lily fills Kamilah’s ears.

“Watch it.” Jax’s voice comes in next.

Kamilah’s eyes never leaves Samantha’s, she slowly gets up on her feet, her mind then thinking, realizing something, “So that’s what’s keeping you….” Her red eyes looking at Samantha’s glowing bright ones.

Samantha’s eyes flickering change for a few seconds, her expression looking almost confused, “Wha-”

The egyptian vampire’s expression changes into realizing, eyes narrowing slightly, heart heart beats slowly of feeling distraught and understanding now, “So that’s why….. That’s why you didn’t want to tell me. You try to hide it. You were in an emotional state. You didn’t think you’re strong enough ...” 

Samantha eyes flicker brighter, “You will not manipulate me Kamilah!” Then throws a blue fireball at Kamilah, but it was slightly sloppy, Kamilah easily dodges it. Rheya does a small chuckle, “Your efforts are in vain Kamilah, her heart is in the darkness. She will never find the light this time. ”

Kamilah taking a step forward, “Samantha… I am not manipulating me. You’re giving yourself up. Don’t let her win… Don’t let her take you…”

Instead of Samantha responding back, she streaks right at Kamilah, her hands still glowing of their blue flame. She throws several punches at the Bloodqueen, but Kamilah was still surprisingly fast enough to dodge them. 

Reminiscing, Samantha sees what they’re doing is so familiar now, from a dream. 

“No! This time, this will end for real.” Trying to get a hit on Kamilah, but Kamilah’s self defense, using her forearms to block now, pushing them away from her with quick reflexes. 

Kamilah exhaling out, taking steps back, trying to still block every blow, the feeling of the heat so close to her of Samantha’s fire, “....You’ve always been strong. You’re able to take on me when training.” Then hops back as Samantha tries to throw her leg up to kick her, aimed at her side. “You took Gaius down as a mortal, You hold your own against a group of ferals, you have the power and potential just like Serafine said, you take on other strong vampires, you were strong enough to keep the darkness inside as long as you could.”

“I should’ve let it all out before. It gives me the full extent.” She throws another ball of blue flame at Kamilah, aiming now perfectly at her.

The Egyptian vampire quickly hops to the side, the blue flame hits the ground, “You can still get out of this because you have the endurance, you’re stubborn, determined, a fighting spirit. Because you’re strong! You would’ve said the same thing about me….. I was in my dark side. I was a monster, I made bad choices as well, fell in love with the blood and power.”

In a quick blur, Samantha’s shakes her head before using her speed, herself tries to go behind her to hit her in her blind spot, “It wasn’t me!” Attempting to throw a right hook.

The Vampire Queen hops to the side, trying to block it and get a hold of her fist with her bloody hand, but the burning sensation pains her. She’s able to push it back, causing Samantha to get slightly off balance back on her heels.

Once Samantha got herself composed, she looks down on her hand, the smell of the blood before she takes a small lick. Her eyes morph back to a dark crimson red, eyes widen reacting to its taste.

“What are you doing?!” Rheya calls out, “I told you to get her!”

The Bloodkeeper shakes her head before taking a hold of her knife, “No… I mustn’t… Stop it!” She streaks side to side, a black blur, almost like the world slows to Samantha and Kamilah as Samantha tries to hit her to her back corner.

Kamilah whirls around, but wasn’t fast enough that she feels the cut on the cheek, droplets of blood spills. She recovers quickly from it as she quickly remembers just like training her, her being out of focus, she does a spin kick, Samantha’s body hit on the waist as it flies to a wall “I’m sorry Samantha…. But you know it’s true… It was you… You told me I made good choices,  _ you _ helped me redeem myself and see something in me… that I never knew I was.. “ Her eyes looking deep as trying to get her to see what she’s thinking

Samantha’s back hits, a grunting noise escapes her throat, eyelids hooding over her eyes, finally morph into just the normal crimson red, a glint of hazel, “Kamilah…. I couldn’t see myself anymore. I didn’t want you to see me like seeing your past, seeing me like.. Like I’m Gaius to you...” Getting up to her feet, her legs clearly showing a little shakiness to it.

The Vampire queen shakes her head, “You’re not like Gaius… because he chose to be in the dark side.. He lost his humanity. ” Slowly walks towards her 

“No!” Shaking her head furiously, a tear falls out of her eyes, she roughly wipes it off. Then extends both her arms out, using her telekinesis eyes shut closed, forcing Kamilah to go on her knees.

Kano and Aiko get up on their knees, “Kamilah!” Aiko yells out trying to tell her to stop.

“Sayeed, wait she could kill you!” Kano statingly blurts out, but grunts from his previous wound that Samantha gave him, throws his hand on his neck.

Kamilah’s body getting pushed, ignoring the voices, groans escapes her nose, trying to resist, “You’re not just a powerful being. I know you haven’t lost your humanity... When you came into my life, I let you made a choice if you would have me. You chose to accept me to be yours all my past choices I've made with you. I chose to do so....not just because I love you… I know you…” 

Cal’s already back in human form, his head rises up, his eyes see what’s going on, “Samantha! Listen to her...” the other werewolves still out cold.

“Mon Amie!” Hearing Serafine cry out, her hands plant on the ground and knees as well.

Adrian shifts, rises his upper body up, “Samantha please remember...”

“Bestie, we need you!” Lily’s voice of desperation to get Samantha out.

“We’ve always been here for you...” Jax gives a frown, but his eyes show a hint of hopefulness.

Everyone desperate to move, trying to get up, but Rheya gets a hold of them through the blood link they all have from her, controlling their will, but struggle to get up and get out of it. Using it from interrupting Kamilah and Samantha’s confrontation.

“Samantha! Do not listen to such insolence! Now finish this so we can finish where we started. Your reward still stands my dear.”

“Stop it! Just be quiet! Stop talking…. My head… I will… I will do it......” Samantha opens her eyes, stepping back, her power on Kamilah gets surprisingly weaker. Looking almost unsure what to do now, conflict in her feelings..

The Egyptian Queen gets one foot on the ground with the other on her knee, trying to get up, “I…. I made the choice to accept you as mine...because you’re the one I've been searching for…. You’re the one that completes me…. We will bond to each other.. You’re a strong, remarkable woman... You’re the strongest woman I've ever known.....”

Samantha’s body shakes, then takes a hold of her knife with her right hand while still having her psychic ability on Kamilah. “No…I can’t. Rheya...” Her gritting teeth bites down harder, her fangs show.

“You weakling. Finish what you started!” Rheya roars out, making a harsh gesture of command.

“Rheya can’t control you. Only you can take control of the darkness Samantha…. Please… Come back to me.... ” Kamilah gets on both her feet again now, slowly taking several steps, but feels like a chain is bound to her, trying to pull her away by her back, shaking.

Samantha points the tip of the knife at Kamilah’s neck, “You would… You would die for this Kamilah?” Asking her as her bloodshot eyes look into Kamilah’s.

The Vampire queen takes a few steps closer, just now a centimeter away from Samantha’s knife. “For you Samantha.”

The Bloodkeeper’s eyes going clearly teary, her grip on her knife shakes harder, wanting to finish Kamilah, but couldn’t. Knowing inside, she couldn’t do it, “No….”

Then slowly her telekinesis stops their power on Kamilah, then instead of taking a step forward, she takes one back on heels, pressing her lips together, breathing harshly, turning her hand as well as the blade of her knife while she brings it lower.

Kamilah realizing what Samantha is doing, now the tip of the blade now is just touching through the fabric of Samantha’s black clothing, right where the center of her stomach is!


	25. "Steps to the World's End"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took a while longer than before, I had a hard time of doing some of the narration. Hope you enjoy!

Kamilah realizing what Samantha is doing, now the tip of the blade now is just touching through the fabric of Samantha’s black clothing, right where the center of her stomach is! “Samantha!”

Rheya gives a loud snarl, “You let the darkness fear you. Darkness sprouts, grows and consumes. You must let it all out!” 

Samantha shakes her head furiously, “I cannot....” Falling on her knees and palms of her hands on the dirty cemented surface after dropping her dagger.

Kamilah takes a few more steps forward, enough that she’s merely in front of the Bloodkeeper, she kneels with one knee, gently putting her hands on the young vampire’s shoulders, “Samantha….. You have to fight it.”

“The Bloodkeeper Vampire and so called Vampire Queen, how romantic. You all are wasting my time.” Rheya takes a few steps forward at Kamilah and Samantha. “If you guys really aren’t willing, then I'll bring you both together!” Her hand stretches out, both vampires gasps loudly, their bodies dragging by the psychic’s hold on them.

Rheya grabs both necks, giving a tight squeeze.

Samantha struggling with Kamilah, the bloodkeeper’s neck being squeezed like a snake coiling its prey, “Rheeee-ya! Please...”

The First Vampire gives a small frown, almost showing a glint of guilt in her eyes of what she’s doing, “I thought you be like my successor, my loyal follower. Just like my Dear Gaius.” Then she turns her attention on Kamilah, “And you…. You would’ve been great use to me. I see what Gaius saw in you. You used your power on the brink of battle, overpower the weak. But… Also the you have beauty. I have to say you are quite beauteous i’ll admit. I also see why Gaius and…. My Bloodkeeper see you very enticing.” Rheya grinning at the last statement. 

Then throws down Samantha, the young vampire coughing harshly, clutching her throat, The First glances down at the Bloodkeeper vampire and then back at the Bloodqueen, “I will ask one last time. Join me… And your chance to be with her.”

Kamilah eyes narrows to Samantha, still in her slight unconsciousness, she knew who Rheya is implying to, “Its clear….. To me…. That you’re no different…. Than… Gaius. I wish to be with Samantha…. But…. Not like this… i will never join you.. Rheya. Not Matter how powerful …. You are… That’s enough reason for me.” Kamilah struggling to speak through Rheya’s choke hold on her.

“If you aren’t willing, then I can make you.” Rheya responds, looking through Kamilah’s crimson eyes for a moment, giving a sneer. 

Kamilah’s expression changes in a struggling matter like she’s trying to fight inside her mind for a long moment.

“Kamilah no!” Adrian yells out, now finally able to get up on his feet

“We must stop her!” Kano gets up and tries to bring Aiko up on her heels.

“Now that you will be mine. I order you to bring Adrian Raines.” Rheya orders with a small smirk, “Perhaps as well as those two psychics. Their powers has got me ... interested.”

The expression in Kamilah’s became stoic, emotionless, eyes staring blankly, “Yes...” The First vampire gently puts the vampire queen down on her feet. 

“Now go, get me them… now that I have you.” Rheya doing a gesture at the other vampires who are barely able to stand on their feet.

In a blur, Kamilah is just in front of Adrian, eyes glow red, fangs showing in a half open grin.

“Wait, Kamilah?” Adrian’s crimson eyes open wide, before he brings his fist up to defend himself Kamilah’s hand shoots out around Adrian’s neck. “Kamil-uugh” Then gets throws towards Rheya, his body fly midair, till it hits the cemented ground. Roughly sliding.

The First slowly walk around Adrian once his sliding seized. “Gaius’s precious soldier.” Then grabbing a fistful of his brown hair. “You will serve me like you did. Be  _ my _ soldier.”

“Never! Not like last time. The only allegiance is to those I care for.” His eyebrows furrows with anger, but reflecting determination and confidence in his eyes.

Rheya’s eyes look into Adrian’s, “You have no choice. You cannot resist my power.” Using his ability on the Raines CEO. His expression changes from anger to blank like Kamilah’s. 

Kamilah streaks towards Aiko, but the Japanese vampire is quick enough to dodge Kamilah slashing with her twin daggers. Aiko uses her combat skills to try to block her attack. “Kamilah it’s me! You have to fight this damn it.” 

The Bloodqueen didn’t say anything, just keep attacking like she doesn’t hear her.

Kano assists Aiko as he tries to sneak attack Kamilah, trying to weaken her without severely injuring her. “Forgive me Kamilah.” Then stretching his hand out to use his telekinesis, but with a sudden movement around him, a hand grabbing his wrist, realizing Adrian is now trying to give aid to Kamilah. “Wha!?”

Adrian hits down his wrist, then throwing his heel up to kick him on the stomach, causing the psychic japanese vampire make a short groan from the hit.    
  
Right as Adrian is about to send a hook, Kano is barely able to block him as Aiko still struggles to defend herself against Kamilah. 

Jax is able to get back up, then looking over to see Lily unconscious from Rheya’s psychic hit on her, her glasses cracked, some droplets of blood trickle on her skin, the open wounds already closed from her healing factor, “Lily….” Then he crawls over to place a hand on her slumped shoulder on the ground. 

Serafine looks, glancing at between Kano against Adran and Aiko against Kamilah. Before she chooses, Kano uses his telekinesis to hold Adrian back, the caucasian vampire’s body gets thrown at a light pole by the back, the psychic looks over his shoulder at Serafine, “Help Nakamura.” 

The french vampire gives a quick nod before using her psychic ability on Kamilah, “Sorry Mon Cherie.” Before her flexes her fingers at Kamilah.

The Egyptian Vampire falls on her knees before she is about doing an X-like chop at Aiko, she groans through her gritted teeth as Nakamura steps aside, “Sorry Sayeed.”

“I’ll try to handle her.” Kano steps forward, his sight directs at The First, then attempts to use his psychic force on Rheya this time. “This time, I will make sure your destruction ends.” 

Rheya gives a scoff of annoyance, “You think you are stronger than me? Up against me?” She looks down at Samantha barely conscious, struggling on the ground, then back at the group. She stretches out both of her arms out, “I have had enough of all this! Let me finish this before I waste more of my time with these weaklings.” Her telekinesis is in use, throwing everyone in her path as she slowly walks forward. 

Right when Kamilah gets back in her consciousness, she feels her body being dragged back to Rheya, “Wha-” Her eyes widens, but instead of being grabbed by the neck, Rheya backhands her hard across the cheek, causing her to fling to the side.

“I don’t know how you couldn’t just give in, but now I see you’re pathetic, even when Gaius had you, but now it’s better I kill you. If you don’t join me, not choosing to have the Bloodkeeper back when I gave you the choice. I will take what is yours.” As she walks towards Kamilah who’s slump on the ground, trying to get back up.

“You will never have her, only her darkness, but Samantha truly wouldn’t let you.” Kamilah looks up, breathing heavily through her chest and nose.

Samantha finally back in her conscience, shaking her head to try and clear her head. She glances around before putting her attention on Kamilah with Rheya nearly in front of her now. “No...” Her eyes flickering from crimson to a brighter one and back. “This can’t … ”

Rheya takes out a weapon of a short blade, the sharp point glistening, “Then it best you be just ash. And Samantha will belong to me.” The blade in her hand moves down to Kamilah’s stomach. 

Samantha watches, her body feels like she’s unable to move, remembering this almost just like her nightmare. Realizing what Rheya is about to do.

“No power you have can never give what truly is yours.” Kamilah eyelids hooding over her eyes, now she’s almost calm, but still emotion spread on her expression.

The First shakes her head, her expression changes to an emotionless one, “Then you will never understand then of what true power is.” In a slow movement, moving back her gripped hand on the knife, ready to plunge it!

Feeling something inside, building up from within. Like something within Samantha is fighting her menacing self till right when Rheya is gonna sink the blade into the flesh. The Bloodkeeper extends her hand out with what little strength left inside. Eyes closed shut, faith still burns inside. Seeing Rheya’s finishing move of her gripped hand seizes completely.

“What? How….?” The Phampira Priestess moves her head to look at Samantha, “My Bloodkeeper, why?” Even The First show she’s in shock in her features.

Samantha slowly opens her eyes, breathing now calm, eyes morph to a glowing red, though no longer the darker kind, “ I’m done giving in.” With her telekinesis, she’s able to force Rheya to drop the knife on the ground. With unexpected strength, she uses it to throw Rheya, her body hits a wall of the building.”Do not come near my friend!” Then a light color of aura forms around her body, “You will not hurt her no more!”

Remembering Kamilah is hurt, the Bloodkeeper vampire narrows her head to the Egyptian vampire, dashing over to her, kneeling in front of her. The aura around her fades.

Kamilah mouth forms into a joyful smile along with a small chuckle, “I knew you were still in there… I knew you are strong.” A single tear falls out of one of her eyes.

Samantha eyes forms tears, lips quivers, body shudders, her hands cups the Vampire queen’s cheeks, “I’m sorry…. I… I was ready to give up. But when I hear you, your words. It gave me enough reason to fight back.”

The Bloodqueen leans against her touch, Kamilah’s hands takes a gentle hold on her wrists, her forehead leans against Samantha’s as their nose slightly rubs against each other, “She took you, but you are never hers.” Shaking her head, her eyes shut closed, feeling her touch makes her feel at ease, her heart races.

“Yes... I will no longer let Rheya take me. I will face her...” Samantha’s head nods gently, her hands slowly fall off Kamilah’s cheeks, making the egyptian vampire already miss it as the Bloodkeeper vampire gets up on her feet, her sight on Rheya, who is getting up, the cracked wall behind her.

Kamilah glances at Rheya, then back up at Samantha, frowning, “My- My love please…. You don’t have…. To do this… I promised myself to protect you… I will not lose you again.”

Samantha eyes narrows to Kamilah, sighing deeply through her nose, “Kamilah, you’ve done so much for me. Remember we have promised each other we’ll survive no matter what.... You’ve protected me, but now it’s my turn to protect you. It’s time to  _ end  _ this now that I can control this darkness.” Then her focus goes full on  _ The  _ First.

Rheya growls through her gritted teeth, her fangs extends, her bleeding red eyes burn into fury, “I should’ve known  _ you  _ would betray me. I should’ve realized a weakling like  _ you  _ wouldn’t be worthy of being by my side because you are weak. You let these weaklings of vampires get in your head. You belong to me. My Bloodkeeper. Becoming my First Daughter.”

Samantha glances back, seeing everyone else now barely on their feet, their expressions show faith, hope, and in amazement also, “Because they’ve been by my side. I will stop you Rheya! You made me into something I’m truly not. Made me do things that are unforgivable. You turn me... You… You made me think I must embrace this power because I was weak. What I was becoming. You may have manipulated me, but that ends now! We may have a blood connection ever since…. For a very long time… But I do not belong to you. I am not yours!”

Rheya shows of anger, feeling of betrayal, “Don’t you dare! I turned you into a goddess. We fight together. We have love. You defy your Goddess. Your Queen who’s supposed to rule this Kingdom!” 

Samantha shakes in confidence, “No Rheya. You are not to me. Not  _ My  _ Goddess nor my Queen.” Her eyes move to look at Kamilah as the Egyptian Vampire is just a short distance now away from her, Jax helps her up with everyone else now right behind them. 

The Bloodkeeper’s eyes showing a look of warmth in her eyes right at Kamilah, “Because Kamilah… She is  _ the  _ Queen...  _ my  _ Queen…. I am hers. I am bound to her.” Seeing Kamilah’s expression changes into a smile of admiration. 

Rheya eyes change into almost hurt, saddened, but quickly changes as her eyes glow bright with rage, “You made your choice. You will die for your betrayal you ungrateful whelp!” She flexes both her hands as an orange fire burn around her fists.

Samantha’s power rises out, her aura of light forms around her body once again, “One of the best I have made.” The young vampire states, eyes showing of confidence.

Then a familiar male vampire gets up from a distance, “I knew it! This time I will do what I should’ve done. You will die!” 

Samantha’s head turns to look at the limping vampire, her eyebrows furrow, the palm of her hand at him a blue ball of light like a flame projects at the vampire. 

Right when he charges, just almost close to the Bloodkeeper vampire, the fire surrounds his body, burning him to a crisp, “Ahhh!” Then his burning body becomes a pile of ashes.

“Good riddance, Judas gets on my nerves.” Samantha head turns back at Rheya, slowly putting her arms down, then hands forming fists.

“You!” The First Vampire flings back her hand, about to send a ball of fire at the Bloodkeeper, an arrow hits Rheya’s palm, a loud roar out of her lips, red droplets seeps out.

Lily points her crossbow, her glasses now over her forehead, “Not this time Bitch, that’s for trying to kick my ass!” 

“That’s my bestie!” Samantha smiles, beaming at the purple hair vampire.

Rheya pulls the arrow out of her skin, her wound already “Then I’ll end all this, bring my devoted Gaius back and rule this miserable world into a better one. A better kingdom with him by my side.” Both of her palms for fire around it, burning brighter and bigger.

Adrian, who’s just checking on Serafine, falls on her knees, her hand over a gash on her side, Jax looking at Aiko and Kano as well who are slump on the ground, unable to keep going. Kano giving him a nod.

“I disagree with such a statement.” His grip on his katana, stepping forward, close behind Samantha.

Lily steps forward by Jax, “The world seems better off without you.”

“You want Gaius?” She throws her hands out, causing Rheya’s body to be thrown, then moving her inside the building, where Gaius’s tree is contained, right behind her. With all her might, Samantha brings Rheya down, no letting her get up. “He will be by your side right here!”

“You!” Rheya struggling to get up, her arms stretch back like chains bound on her. 

Adrian streaks right in front of Rheya, “We will fight for Samantha.” Then he punches her square on the cheek before hopping back.

Lily streaks, but not right in front, though at a close enough distance as she shoots a couple of arrows. One of her shoulders, another on the stomach causing Rheya to groan from the shots. 

The Bloodkeeper looks down, noticing the stake that she used against Gaius.

Both Jax and Kamilah have their blades in their grip, Samantha’s telekinesis hold stops on Rheya. RIght after she is able to lean forward, both vampires streaks parallel at the First. Jax goes to her side, slashing his kitana through, blood bleeds out of Rheya “Kamilah, your turn!” Before he slides away to give room, the tip of his blade drips some blood from the slash.

“Gladly!” The Bloodqueen streaks forward, leaping up with her twin daggers, making a forward scissor-like chop, right through Rheya’s neck. The Priestess's eyes widen, a red line forms around her skin of her neck as her head slips, disconnects from her torso. “Samantha!” Kamilah yells out, both her twin daggers soak of blood on the blades.

The Bloodkeeper vampire streaks right after grabbing a hold of the stake, unlike with Gaius, she’s not impaled, still able to mobilize her body, now a vampire, no longer mortal, her feet gets her up in the air in the building, close to touch the ceiling, flinging back the stake over her head, “Now you can join Gaius!” Like a meteor, descending down right at Rheya, decapitated. Stabbing the stake through where her heart is!

After pulling it out after a few seconds, Samantha steps back on her feet’s heels, watching as Rheya turns, just like Gaius, transforming into a tree. Nothing left of her as her tree is in full form, some droplets of blood falls here and there on the sides.

Adrian breathes in relief, “It’s finally over.” 

A half smile forms on Jax’s mouth, “You have done it again Samantha.”

Lily lowers her crossbow, “My Best friend, we saved the world!”

“Samantha?” Kamilah lowers her daggers, putting them back in place, her head turns to see Samantha. Seeing her body, her aura fades, disappearing out of her body.

The Bloodkeeper slowly turns herself, glancing at the four that fought by her side, “Yeah… Finally...” Then exhaustion spreads all over her body as her body leans forward, knees bending, about to slump forward.

“Samantha!” Kamilah uses her speed, able to catch her, throwing her arms around Samantha’s waist as her body slumps against her.

Jax steps forward after putting his kitana back in the sheath quickly, “No!”

“Samantha… I will never let you go again… I will not lose you again… Just hang in there, my Love…..”Kamilah presses her lips against the top of Samantha’s head, eyes closed shut, breathing in the scent that she remembers, holding her close against her.

The bloodkeeper vampire’s arms drapes over Kamilah’s shoulders, the stake drops out of Samanth’s grip, hitting the ground, “Kamilah….. I...” Her eyes slowly closes, her breathing slows, heart beats steadily,barely able to form a smile on her lips before darkness takes over her vision, but at least the feeling of Kamilah makes her feel at ease.


	26. "When It Comes to You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some NSFW. So Fair WARNING.

** _The vision is black, though hearing a bunch of voices, so familiar, but almost sound like it’s muffling tones, yet barely able to understand through her ears of her merely unconscious body._ **

** _“Samantha is ok, right?” _ **

** _“She must be exhausted, all that power she used must’ve use up her energy. Lets get her to lay down. “_ **

** _“Lets go to my building, hopefully it’s still intact after all this time.”_ **

** _“Oh god, we gotta get out of here. Get the others a place to recover. They’re pretty banged up.”_ **

** _“Don’t leave us again Samantha, not like this. I got you back in my arms. Just hang on…. Please stay with us.”_ **

** _Till later as everything goes quiet……._ **

Vision becomes more crystal, light illuminating as Samantha’s eyes slowly open, seeing white colored ceiling. Voices that’s filling her ears sounding more clear and loud. Her enhanced senses taking over, but more controlled.

Slowly sitting up, “Ugh…..” Short shake of her head side to side, trying to get the heaviness that feels like it’s weighing her down in head. Then seeing some familiar faces that are giving her smiles, now in normal clothes.

“You’re awake Samantha.” Lily merely runs over to her, throwing her arms around her, slightly bending down, hugging her best friend as some tears trickle down her cheek. ”It felt like forever….. We missed you so much…I .” 

Samantha gently snakes her arms around the gamer vampire, “I missed you too Lily… So much...” She states as she slowly remove out of Lily’s embrace. Then slowly getting up. 

The Bloodkeeper’s attention on Adrian, “My god Samantha, I can’t believe you’re back. It’s so good to see you here with us.” He takes a few steps to her before giving Samantha an embrace. 

Samantha wraps her arms around his neck. The embrace only lasted a moment before letting go, “I can’t believe it either. It’s good seeing you to Old Boss.” Giving an amusing smile.

“Hey look, I’m so sorry. I want to tell you. When you were gone, the darkness taken over you. You were different. Not yourself. There was a moment where I doubted you. For a second I was gonna give up on you. Thinking you were gone forever. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

The Bloodkeeper gives a small smirk, shaking her head, “I understand… I was going through. I thought of giving up because my darkness was getting stronger. It’s in the past now. What matters is that Rheya is done for. We’re all okay.”

After Adrian gives a short chuckle, shaking his head, Jax comes forward and clap his hand on her shoulder, “Yeah, Adrian and Kamilah had a spat. Least you seriously kicked Rheya’s ass back into her tree.”

“Wait seriously? You guys were fighting?” Samantha's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

Lily gives a humorous chuckle, “Yeah, Kamilah got pissed off at Adrian.”

“Well you guys did some work, I didn’t do it alone. I could never. Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to take down Rheya nor even fight this darkness.” Samantha turns herself to look at Jax after pulling away from Adrian and going into Jax’s embrace. “But I missed you too Jax.” Then stepping away from the Bloodkeeper vampire after a few seconds.

The Asian vampire’s mouth becomes a half smile, “Yeah yeah, I knew you could get that bitch know her true place with that bastard Gaius.” Nodding approvingly at the Bloodkeeper.

“Where’s Kamilah by the way? Is she alright?” Worry starts to forms inside Samantha’s stomach like a knot. 

Before anyone answers, a door opens, “Hey, I got everyone to the small infirmary where my studio and help patch them up. Is Samantha-” Her eyes look directly to the Bloodkeeper, mouth opens slightly, hanging. 

“Kamilah….” Samantha turns her head, eyes start tearing, heart starts thumping fast, just standing there like she can just stare at her, the beauty, the vampire queen in her eyes.

The Bloodqueen inhales softly, “Samantha...” exhaling out her name.

Samantha’s heart’s desire takes over her, her feet taking over as she dashes to Kamilah, a tear starts falling. The Vampire Queen opens her arms for her as the bloodkeeper just about to throw her arms around her neck, her head in the crook of her neck. Their bodies closing the distance between them, slightly squeezing each other, the warmth. “My love, I’m glad you’re awake...” Kamilah gives a small frown.

Samantha tilts her head up slightly, looking into the brown eyes she remembers, “I’m just glad you’re okay that Rheya didn’t….” She narrows her eyes down a little, shaking her head, a little frustrated, then looks back at Kamilah.

“I’m okay, don’t worry. I may have several bruises, but least my healing was still in play. Just took longer than I thought… Are you feeling okay now?” Kamilah stroking both of Samantha’s cheeks, then her right hand snake through her hair, stroking to the back of her head, strands of curly hair between the queen’s fingers.

The Bloodkeeper vampire sighs in relief, leaning against her touch, giving her some sensational tingles, “I’m fine… I just wanna… I just wanna relax… I feel like I've fought forever.” 

Adrian takes a step forward, putting his hands in his pocket, “I say we rest, especially for Samantha. The others are too. We’ll check on each other tomorrow.”

Jax nods, stretching his arms, “Yeah, I have to contact Nikhil and check up on the clan.”

“I’ll check on Serafine, Kano, Aiko, Cal and the others to see if they need anything.” Adrian glances at Jax, then at Kamilah and Samantha.

Samantha turns her head, though still in Kamilah’s embrace, looking at Adrian“Serafine? Cal? Kano and Aiko are here? They’re all here…?” 

“Yes, but they’re recovering from Rheya. You can greet them tomorrow if you like. Let’s go home Samantha.”

Samantha looks at Kamilah, beaming at her, “Right..”

The five saying their goodbyes before parting ways for the night. Samantha follows Kamilah, lacing their hands together, going into an elevator to Kamilah’s penthouse.

When they arrive, elevator opens, the penthouse looks surprisingly the same. Staring at the furniture, every detail, reminiscing when she first came to the Penthouse, “The place looks the same.” Samantha states before she glances at Kamilah.

“Yes, looks like Rheya didn’t really touch the whole city with destructive nature.” A small groan sound through her nose when mentioning The First’s name.

Samantha nods in agreement, “Yeah... ”

“Are you alright Samantha? Something on your mind?” Kamilah asks as she walks to some of her artifacts, her fingers glaze over the glass, then looks over her shoulder.

The Bloodkeeper sighs, “I …. I just been thinking...” Eyes narrowing downward. The thought of Rheya filling her mind of what she had been doing with the First Vampire the past days.

The Bloodqueen turns her body, “Samantha, you know you can talk to me. I know we had some difficulty in communication. Please don’t shut me out again. I wanna… I want to help you. You know you can tell me and I'm here to listen.” Slowly walking to her.

Samantha eyes narrow upward now to Kamilah, watching her move towards her, “Kamilah, I just…. I wanna tell you i’m sorry… What I did may be unforgivable. What I did.. The killing and destruction. Aiding Rheya, being by her side.”

Kamilah stops just a foot away from her, “It’s all in the past. You even taught me that whatever happened before doesn’t mean it defines us. Besides, you weren’t yourself. What you did with Rheya-”

“Kamilah… I… I was intimate with her...” Samantha interrupts her, breathing harshly, eyes starting to get wet.

Kamilah opens her mouth slightly, “You…” Barely to say anything, her mind going through the scenarios.

“Yes, I did. I slept with her, we…. We were. I’m… I’m sorry Kamilah. I guess I should say I … I cheated on you.” A tear falls down across her cheek, shaking her head, guilt swells inside. Now unable to look at Kamilah, but she doesn’t notice her moving closer. “If you don’t want me-mmm.” 

Her head being grabbed by each side, lips crushing against her, the contact making her feel jumpy at first, but missing that connection made her feel that desire. Kamilah’s hands cup the side of her head fondly. Kissing for what felt so long before the Queen’s lips gently part just inches away, her eyes looking through Samantha’s hazel orbs.

“Kamilah...” Speaking out her name, her expression almost confused, but also some relief glinting in her eyes.

Kamilah breathes calmly, looking at her eyes, darkening, “Samantha, answer me this. Was it really you … Or was it your darkness? Did you even then feel anything for her?” Asking her in that authoritative voice, almost like she’s interrogating kind of tone.

Samantha shakes her head, obediently answering, “No… I… I mean yes… The dark side of me… I barely… felt anything… It was just all.. What I did with her, she never really was in my mind. My thoughts were always for you, even though my darkness took over me….” Barely stuttering, trying to respond to her.

Kamilah gives her a quick, firm kiss against her lips before parting once again, looking at her, “What you did doesn’t matter to me. You’re mine, your body, your heart, your soul is to me. The darkness in you was the one with Rheya, not the real Samantha.”

The words touching her heart, fluttering for her, “Kamilah….” She responds, not able to form words.

Kamilah looking deep into her eyes like she sees her soul, that look again Samantha always fallen for, “I love you…. You hear me?  _ I _ love you. I always have even though I don’t always say it.  _ You’re _ mine.” Bloodqueen’s voice is soft and low. 

Samantha’s mouth slightly opens from the feeling of her breath hit her face, making her feel her cheeks burn she’s already getting, exhaling out of her lips that she tried to hold onto. 

Samantha breathes slowly, her heart beats faster as she wraps her arms around her vampire Queen’s neck, snaking one of her hands up to grab a fistful of her brown hair. 

Then her lips wanting that connection, her mouth against the Ahmanet Financial CEO’s. Kamilah’s strong arms around her waist. Their lips together become more frenzy, full of passion with lust for each other and the burning of desire inside their chests become like a spark into fire as they move together to where the bed is, falling on the mattress. 

Kamilah hovers on top of her. The vampire growls against Samantha’s mouth. She grabs her wrists and pinning her above her head, straddling her by the hips. “You are mine. Only to me. No one will never touch you again. Only I can do this to you...”

Her tongue asking for entrance. Samantha opens from moaning and feeling Kamilah’s tongue slip inside her, seeking a taste of her before pulling it away. “ I miss you so much...I am yours… I need you.”

Within a moment, Kamilah lets go of the young girl’s wrists and slides her hands under Samantha’s top to take off, “Not as much as I’ve missed you, especially miss doing this again.” Now the clothing lands by bed on the floor.

Now the newborn vampire just having a bra on top while her pants are still on, Kamilah’s mouth descends down to her neck, the egytian vampire uses one of her hands to grab her hair, pulling it downward to tilt her head up,”No matter how powerful Rheya was, no power or dominion she has can never claim what’s mine.” 

Samantha’s eyes looks into Kamilah, eyes darkening with wanting, “Kamilah… Please… You know i’m yours…. Just please… Help me forget...”

Kamilah gives her a moment look of a grinning expression before her mouth now moving to the side of her neck, up to suck the spot just below her ear. “I will make you scream…. Make you feel this...” She states as Samantha’s eyes shut close, her moans becoming louder, throwing her arms around Kamilah’s neck. “I will make you forget, the only thing you’ll remember is my name.” 

Then goes lower to her chest leaving hot kisses over her breast, down to her flat stomach as she hears moaning lasting longer this time, hearing Samantha exhaling out, “Ahh...”

Right when the Egyptian vampire’s takes her own clothes off, Samantha does the same with hers. Now both naked. The vampire queen moves up to grabs her face, give her a firm kiss, letting their lips linger together for a moment.

After their lips part, the older vampire moves back down, her tongue over the hollow of the younger one’s throat, leaving a wet trail as she continue down lower, making Samantha gasps, stretching her arms up, bucking her hips upwards. “Uugh...”

Taking it slow, almost torturing, leaving wet kisses at every curve down, going lower to her center, a grin spread across her expression, “Tell me you want it.” Kamilah’s authoritative voice, sounding like a command.

“Kamilah… I want it… I want you… Please...” Samantha replies, sounding in a begging tone as she usually is when her desires flare.

As her tongue goes a few times, the vampire queen hums in approval against her, scratching the Bloodkeeper vampire’s thighs, “Oh how I love when you beg...” 

Samantha tilts her head to the side, pressing against the mattress, her breathing goes harsh, exhaling out, shutting her eyes closed as the vampire queen devours her. 

Squirming for what could be too long beneath her as she felt she’s about to explode. Kamilah slowly pulls away, Samantha opens her eyes, breathing heavily “Ka-Kamilah…..?” Lifting her arms up to try and reach for her

The Egyptian vampire sliding her body back up, now her face just inches away from the other, “Beg for it.. I want to hear it louder.” The Bloodqueen’s grabs onto the sheets with both hands,  nudging forward to press herself into Samantha. 

Her eyes look deep into her queen’s, “Nng.. Kamilah… Please.” Voice more calmly, 

Finally feeling the connection they desire most as the Bloodkeeper’s arms around her shoulders, holding tightly to her as her thighs go just up to her Kamilah’s waist. 

Kamilah started slowly moving her hips,  grinding them, until Samantha moans,  “That’s what I want to hear.” The Senior Vampire eyes flashes blood red , watches Samantha’s face, her movements, the way she squirms and moves her head, her fingers digging into the Bloodqueen skin of her back, the way her mouth falls open.

Samantha let out another exhale as she felt Kamilah brushing against her. "Aaah…! Kamilah..." She makes a small cry, calling out her name, eyes bleeding of crimson as well.

“Samantha…” The Egyptian Vampire says her name as the right side of her head brush against the Young vampire’s as  she’s pushing herself closer and increasing the pressure, “Ha...” The older vampire lets out a small, soft moan that she never knew she’s holding onto, two front of her teeth extending to fangs, soft growls escaping through her throat.

Samantha snarls as her fangs extends, smelling the blood through Kamilah’s veins. Her right hand going up the back of the Egyptian vampire’s head, brown hair between fingers, pulling her closer before her pair of fangs go onto the side of Kamilah’s neck.

Groaning from the sensation, Kamilah relents as she brings her on the side of Samantha’s as well, pleasurable, but a bit pain sensation going throughout both of them. Now in a rhythm that pleased both of them, rocking together faster than before on the verge of bursting together.

Then continuing their intense love throughout the whole night.


	27. "Loving In Fighting On"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i'm sorry for taking longer than expected. I was distressing myself because of my classes and working. I just finish a couple of exams. A couple more are coming in a few weeks and a couple of essays I have to finish. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy. After reading, please read the note in the end.

After their passions of love for what felt like they’ve done for an eternity of lost in their yearning, resting moments after, Samantha and Kamilah bodies underneath the white, soft sheets, just covering up to their chests. Both pairs of legs coil together. 

The Senior vampire leans back on the bed’s pillow. The vampire pup nestled against Kamilah’s chest, her arm drapes over her waist while Kamilah’s hand over it. Kamilah lays her cheek against Samantha’s head. One arm around her shoulders that makes the newborn vampire feel safe while the hand that belongs to that arm strokes the dyed, wavy strands.

They stay like that for a long while, enjoying the weight and warmth by their company. Samantha’s ear just above where Kamilah’s heart is, a steady and slow rhythm beating. It’s something she enjoys listening to, like a music that lulls her to sleep. The Bloodkeeper vampire makes a short hum, a kind that makes her in deep thought, knowing Kamilah is awake and must be thinking about something, but she didn’t want to ask since she distracted herself by the heart beats. 

“You should go back to sleep...” Samantha can hear Kamilah’s voice, even though she’s not looking at her. “Heh… Well even after this… I just can’t go back to sleep. I can’t help thinking. I even haven’t…. Had a nightmare since Rheya…. You know it makes me not afraid… Well not entirely now.” The Young vampire responds in a calm, soft voice.

Kamilah sighs deeply through her nose,“Don’t dwell on it too long. You know it’s all over. Now we are both free, you shouldn’t be afraid anymore that now live a life together like we both promised each other.” She states, mentioning the night they had together, the promise before going against Gaius.

Samantha shifts up to look at Kamilah, “Aren’t you ever still afraid? Even after Rheya ...? You know there’s always a big bad . This battle may be over, but that doesn’t mean the war is… There’s still fight going.” 

The Vampire queen’s expression has no change, even looking deep into her eyes, Samantha can tell and see that soft tenderness in Kamilah as her hair stroking seizes before the bloodqueen answers, “I’m not afraid of Rheya, I was before facing her…. Or Gaius yes… But that doesn’t mean i’m not afraid at all.”

“Then what are you afraid of?” The Bloodkeeper asks, curious to know the answer to her question in her voice.

Kamilah opens her mouth slowly, soft breath of inhaling, “ I am Afraid that…”Pausing for a few seconds before exhaling, “If I ever completely lose you that would lead to not live without you.” she  comes to reply, eyes soften, half-closed.

Samantha observes, a small laugh escapes her mouth, “I never mention this to you, but I always like how your eyes change when you get so expressive. I always love that about you.” Smiling as her head leans closer, just a couple inches away from Kamilah’s.

Kamilah continues to stroke Samantha’s hair. She pauses and looks at her face intently, a half smile forms on her lips, slightly tilting her head to the side, ”I’ll keep that in mind…… When seeing you going against Rheya, me and the others giving you the aid. I saw and felt the radiance….. So dashing… Seeing the strength and determination in your eyes. Seeing your capabilities.”

“I’m just glad I'm able to get out of the darkness… Even somehow controlling it. I honestly still don’t know what this ability I have. The power I possessed…..” Slowly going back to nestle against Kamilah, Samantha looking at the palm of her right hand as she lifts it up just a couple inches off of Kamilah’s waist. “I just hope it stays like that. I cannot afford to hurt anyone nor even you....” 

Kamilah takes a gentle hold on it with her left hand, she can feel the warmth as she gives a short squeeze, “You just have to learn to live with it. I always learn you can never run away from it, except face it or even live among it. Just know that I’m always here every step of the way. I know you can do it.” Fiddling her fingers for moments.

The Bloodkeeper looking up, but her chin rests on Kamilah’s chests, looking at the Vampire Queen, “Why..you think so ...?”

“Because I know you’re strong, I have faith in you...You are  _ my  _ Goddess” Kamilah responds, her voice sounding more sure, almost like she’s proclaiming to her.

The last part makes Samantha’s heart skip a beat, feeling a blush feeling in her cheeks, looking at the bloodqueen “Kamilah….. You know you always make me flutter ...” Her eyes narrow away, Their intertwined hands part.

“It’s the truth...” The bloodqueen lets out a small chuckle of amusement, “And You know it...” Now her mouth turns into a wolfish grin spread. 

Samantha closing her eyes while breathing softly, leaning her forehead against Kamilah as she feels her lips brush against the skin, “Kamilah….” 

Kamilah’s expression changes into more serious, yet so calm, “I am  _ Bound  _ to you…. My Bound… My Love… My Goddess...” Kamilah’s voice sounding like a declaration of love.

Samantha lifts her head up, noticing her eyes darken with passion and sure reflecting, “No, we are Bound to each other.. My Queen.” Samantha softly states to her as she brought her hand to her Queen’s cheek to caress it affectionately.

“Look I wanna give you something….” The Egyptian Vampire turns her body to get something out of the drawer, then back to Samantha holding a silver bead chain, a shiny jewel being held, “There’s no one i would spend centuries with. The ring… You gave this to me back in the Jewelry store. You gave me this”

Bloodkeeper Vampire “Kamilah… This was a ring I gave you.... ”

Kamilah sighs calmly like she’s trying to find the strength to say a speech,“Samantha…. I know what happened months ago before we went against Gaius. You gave this to me. I hope this will be for real. I know I don’t know a lot about how the modern world is, how this…. Current era.” 

Samantha eyes stings, “Kamilah…. I have hoped one day we’ll live a life together...”

Kamilah gives a hopeful smile, “I know that marriage is something that has been going for centuries.... I want you to be my mate…. My wife... for all the eternal life we have.” Putting the chained ring on the palm of her hand to let Samantha choose to take it.

The Bloodkeeper vampire makes an amusing laugh, “And you won’t get bored of me after centuries? Love me till the end of our time together...?”

The vampire queen rolls her eyes sarcastically, “Never will and Always will….” Then her half lidded closed eyes look at the young vampire’s with confidence in her expression, “Forever..” 

“Then yes, how could I say no to you…? 100 percent.” Samantha gladly states to her, giving a huge smile, a joyful laugh through her teeth. 

Kamilah unlocks the chain and put it around Samantha’s neck, “I’m so happy….. You don’t know how happy I feel right now…. ” Caressing her cheeks after locking the chain. “For now I want you to hold it until the day that we both have rings around our fingers.”

The Vampire pup leans against her touch, grabbing a hold of one of the bloodqueen’s wrists, “And I hope that day will come very soon. Im… So glad you actually ask… I honestly was thinking of doing it. But this is better.” Gives a light kiss on one of Kamilah’s right palm.

Kamilah chuckles through her chest, “I wouldn't mind making you wait. I may find it amusing how you would propose.”

“Oh Stop it Kamilah… You know you would want to do it too.” Samantha cheeks form a light blush as she leans her forehead against Kamilah’s. Her smile forms wider.

The Senior Vampire gives a grin, “I’m serious though…. You never cease to amaze me in many ways.”

The Newborn vampire slinks her arms around the older vampire’s neck “I can show you one of the ways I know how amazing I can be.” Then crushes her lips against the Kamilah as Samantha presses her body on top of Kamilah’s. The Egyptian vampire gives a mischievous smile as she grabs the Bloodkeeper’s hips to bring themselves closer as soft moans fills the room. 

After celebratory and lush time, Samantha and Kamilah go out of bed, putting on some clothes on for the day of their wake to meet up with their friends to Ahmanet Financial building that Kamilah told them to meet up to see Samantha who has recovered and discuss on certain matters now that Rheya is gone. 

When arriving at Kamilah’s office, it didn’t take long for Adrian, Jax, Lily, Serafine and Cal tagging along to arrive at the office. They all had smiling faces on each as they have their attention on the vampire bloodkeeper.

Smiling back, Samantha goes over to them, giving them hugs, making the Bloodkeeper vampire in a joyous mood. “Hey everyone. It’s so great seeing you guys alright.” She states after giving the last person a hug. “Hey, where’s Aiko and Kano?”

“They left to go back to Japan several hours ago. But Kano told me he wishes you peace and happiness. Aiko as well.” Adrian scratches the back of his head before adding, “Kano mention you can contact him if needed to talk or advice Samantha.”

Samantha gives a smile of approval, “That's good to hear, I was actually missing them.”

“Were just glad to see you’re okay. Things have been rough without you.” Jax’s smile didn’t fade as he glances at Adrian and Kamilah.

Kamilah rolls her eyes, Adrian narrows his eyes up while shaking his head, Samantha glances back at them as well, “Yeah I heard you guys had a fighting fest.”

Adrian eyes narrow back normally, looking at Samantha, “Don’t worry, we work it out.” Then gives a small smile at Kamilah who smiles in agreement with a nod.

“Aww so sweet of a siblings relationship.” Lily gives an amusing smile and Samantha laughs, “I strongly agree.” Serafine responds to them. “I still remember when they sometimes have a spat.” The French vampire adds.

Adrian giving a half formed smile, “It wasn’t supposedly a spat.” 

“You were still amusing even though I still went to disagreements with you dearest brother.” Kamilah responds, giving an amusing grin.

Cal puts his hands in his pockets of his jeans, “You guys are ridiculous like I remembered.”

“Hey Cal, I wanna apologize about you and the pack. I know it was my darkness that hurt you guys, but I still feel guilty. I didn’t want any of you all to get hurt because of me.” Samantha laces her hands together, twiddling her thumbs.

The werewolf puts his hand over the Bloodkeeper’s shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, “Don’t worry about it. It’s in the past now. I’m sure you did what you can to stop the menace in you. Before I leave, I want to tell you I can’t imagine, but I’m sure I would feel the same that you went through. The pack trusts my judgement, so I’m sure they’ll understand.” He explains and expresses in honesty. “But in the end you stop this Rheya. I thank you for that and there won’t be a big bad that will threaten the werewolves and even those I care for despite whatever their kind. Mortal or bloodsuckers.” Giving a humorous smile after mentioning the last part.

“Thank you…. And heh, you’re welcome. I’m glad to be of service.” Samantha puts her hand on top of Cal’s. “I hope to see you again.”

Cal’s hand gently slips off, “You will. Besides, I agreed to make an alliance with you vampires.” He glances at the others.

“It’s a privilege to fighting by you werewolves. My private jet pilot can bring you and your pack back home.” Adrian gives a curt nod. 

“I’ll miss you Wolf Boy.” Serafine giving Cal a nickname.

“And maybe sometime we’ll karaoke again. I’ll out sing you.” Jax gives a wide amusing smile. Cal chuckles through his broad chest. 

Lily gives an exaggerated frown, “God, I wish I can hang out with you more”

Kamilah gives out her hand, “We hope it can bring more peace throughout the years of service and aid to each other..”

Cal nods back as he takes Kamilah’s hand with a firm shake, before letting go.

Samantha turns her head to look at Serafine, “So what about you Serafine?”

Serafine gives a smile before answering, “Well it’s a pleasure being with you lovelies. I never expect myself to be missing you all now. But like I said, my home in Paris and I'm doing what I can for the vampires there.”

“Then it was great having you teach me to control my abilities. It was also fun hanging out with you.” The Bloodkeeper vampire gives a smile as she puts a strand of her hair over her ear.

Serafine puts her hands on Samantha’s shoulders, “I knew you could deal with the darkness. You really are something Dear Samantha. I’m sure Kamil-”Then she notices the chain around her neck, the bottom covered by Samantha’s top. The over 700 year old vampire lifts up the chain, “Oh did Kamilah give you…. Oh!” Her eyes widen, seeing the ring being held. 

“Oh Serafine… Uh we...” Kamilah’s mouth hangs open, then looks away in slight embarrassment.

Jax gives a surprise expression, “No way.”

Adrian gives a soft gasp, “Wait, is that what I think it is?” 

“Wow, this is...” Cal’s hand in his hair.

“Oh my god. Did Kamilah propose to you?!” Lily asks, almost squealing like a fangirl, hugging her best friend before looking at Kamilah who’s still narrows her eyes away. “Oh Kamilah, i’m so glad you gonna tie the knot with my bestie” Then lets go of Samantha.

“I’m really happy for you Samantha and Kamilah. I hope you guys happiness, especially for you sister. I’m sure you guys are great together.” Adrian takes his hand on Kamilah’s shoulder, giving a gently squeeze.

Kamilah touches Adrian’s hand, “Thank you. I am happy that she accepted it. Her answer brought me joy that I have no regrets.”

“Have you guys got a date already?” Jax asks with a smile on his face, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Samantha laughs nervously, “Uh, well we haven’t gotten to that point. We haven’t even uh… Plan it.” The newborn vampire glances at Kamilah who’s just standing right by her.

“But we will very soon.” Kamilah holds her hand with Samantha’s, using her thumb to stroke the back of it. “For now, there’s matters to attend to that are in.” The Bloodqueen’s hand still has its gentle grip on the other’s.

Adrian gives a nod of agreement, “Yes, now that Rheya is gone. We need to try to rebuild New York. Some of Los Angeles is also destroyed, but the government is already taking care of it. Now those who are trusted to know about our existence are wondering about us vampires. They know the Vampire Council has been demolished.”

“We should let Moira Pembrooke know that the threat is gone. Many of the civilians killed and some able to evacuate.” Kamilah gives a look of strategy.

Lily gives a soft gasp, “Whoa, isn’t she the Secretary of Defense? She knows about the Vampires?”

Adrian turns his head to look at the purple hair vampire, “Yes, I'm sure she can help us with a cover story for the rest of the world. But she would want us to know how the vampires should be run now that Council is over.” 

“So shouldn’t you do something new?” Jax asks makes a gesture out with one hand.

Serafine gives a playful shrug her shoulders, “Then again, maybe you 5 being the new council wouldn’t be bad either. Lily may have this enthusiasm, but she can get serious, as well as our Samantha here. She can have powers of persuasion.” 

Kamilah looks at Samantha with a smirk before asking, “Well Samantha, what do you think?”

“I think maybe a change. Not a whole new, but there should be some.” Samantha tries not to look down, a bit shyly.

Jax unfolds his arms, “Well, let’s hear it.” The asian vampire gives a smirk as everyone else gives their attention to the Bloodkeeper vampire.

Samantha scratches the side of her neck, giving herself a moment to think, “Well how about a democracy? A government run by the people. Each vampire has a say or vote in how the government is run. Everyone would gather to vote on major issues. I think everyone should have a chance of speech, like freedom of it. So we can hear their opinion especially among the clan members.“

“What about us Clan Leaders? Adrian, Kamilah and me.” Jax asks as he slightly cocks his head to one side.

“Well… You guys as Clan Leaders are like their representatives, who should have certain powers and also have term limits.”

Lily strokes her chin, “I actually agree with Samantha. I think each individual has certain rights such as free speech and freedom and protection under the law. The Clan Leaders have limits placed like make the decisions.”

Adrian’s arms crosses on his torso, “What about the population? It would be difficult”

“Then yeah I think that’s the one thing we have to keep. Clan Leaders should still be given power and authority over turnings that the number of members should be limited.” Kamilah gives a tight nod.

“I say vampires will be able to be living in democratically would have more freedoms, protections, and a higher standard of living that way then.” Jax gives a hopeful smile in confidence.

Cal gives a small snicker, “Heh, what about Samantha and Lily?”

Kamilah gives an agreeable smile, “Of course. They will still have a role in this even though they’re not clan leaders. Samantha is part of Sayeed.” She fondly touches her arm. 

“Looks like we have it.” Samantha gladly states to Kamilah and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my series. I honestly am not sure to end it here or do one more chapter. So for now, I will keep it here and think about it. I also want you guys to know that I will do other one shots of my MC Samantha and Kamilah sometime, as well as make another series of them after BloodBound book 3 is finished. I will make my own version of the sequel of that series after the end of the book. Thank you again for reading. I am also gonna be reading it myself because in need of minor changes. PEACE and HAPPINESS to All.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you liked it.. Thank you guys very much for more Kudos and Hits. Means a lot


End file.
